Un nuevo lugar y un nuevo misterio
by sofi11
Summary: jake y cake obligan a finn y a fionna a ir a un internado que oculta muchos misterios y romances... si quieren saber mas leanlo se que les encantara
1. conociendo un nuevo lugar

**UN NUEVO LUGAR Y UN NUEVO MISTERIO**

Finn y fionna estaban muy nerviosos pero más que nerviosos, tristes porque tenían que dejar sus casas para ir a un internado a estudiar.

-jake, enserio tengo que ir?- dijo fin muy suplicante

-si bro, tu sabes que eso es lo que quería mama para ti –dijo jake muy serio.

-aishhh tienes razón-dijo fin-deber es deber.

-así se habla hermanito-dijo jake-recuerda que fionna va venir aquí para que vallan juntos a al internado que mama me recomendó que te llevara cuando tan solo eras bebe.

-asihhh okey, como quieras-dijo fin

De repente se escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta

-finn! Jake! Soy yo fionna- dijo la chica

-ya voy!- dijo finn bajando las escaleras y abriendo la puerta

-hola finn, estás listo?-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-supongo…-dijo finn a manera de susurro el cual fionna escucho

-por qué tan desanimado?-dijo fionna

-es que…. Voy a extrañar a jake y a BMO (no sé cómo se escribe)

-relájate finn, todo va estar bien-dijo la chica

-tienes razón-dijo finn

-ven, anda que se nos hace tarde-dijo la chica

-adiós jake, hasta pronto dijo el chico ablando con jake

-adiós hermanito te voy a extrañar-

-y yo a ti

-suerte hermanito!-dijo jake despidiéndose

-adiós bro-dijo finn saliendo de la puerta con Fionna

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasados 4 horas de caminata finn y fionna llegaron al internado estaban un poco cansados pero bien, el nombre de internado era "la casa de zaycoon".

-jummm que raro nombre-dijo finn

-mmmm si tienes razón-dijo fionna tocando la puerta.

De repente la ama de llave llamada Daisy abrió la puerta y le dijo:

-pasen, ustedes deben ser… finn y fionna, pasen – dijo ella abriendo un poco más la puerta.

Cuando finn y fionna entraron todos los que Vivian en esa gran casa estaban allí y los miraron con una cara de estúpidos

-mucho gusto mi nombre es marceline. –dijo la vampiresa

-mucho gusto-dijo finn-soy finn, finn el humano. Dijo el chico

-mucho gusto yo soy fionna, fionna la humana. Dijo la chica

-vaya quien lo diría todavía hay un humano y una humana en pie- dijo el vampiro flotando encima del chico y la chica-mucho gusto soy Marshall, Marshall lee

Finn y fionna ponen una cara de pocos amigos pero de repente una chica de fuego dice:

-mucho gusto, yo soy estela, la princesa flama-dijo la chica de fuego

-mucho gusto-dijo fionna

-mucho gusto -dijo finn pensando en algo que le dijo jake y en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

-mucho gusto- dijo un chico de fuego-soy el príncipe flama.

-mucho gusto-dijeron fin y fionna en corito.

De repente una chica rosada apareció y dijo:

-mmmm, interesante si son humanos….-dijo revisando la mano de finn, el cual al instante se soltó del agarre de la chica.

-mucho guste soy la dulce princesa.-dijo la chica

-cállate cara de chicle, vas a aburrir a los nuevos. Dijo la vampiresa con un tono burlón. La chica de dulce puso una cara de pocas amigas.

- mucho gusto-dijo finn sin prestarle atención a la chica.

-hola, mucho gusto yo soy el príncipe gumball y... –fue interrumpido el príncipe por unas carcajadas muy sonoras y no era nadie más que finn y fionna que, su risa fue tan contagiosa que todo el mundo se echó a reír estaban retorciéndose de la risa.

- puedo terminar- dijo el p. gumball muy rabioso

-no, no jajajajajaajaja- dijo fionna- ya, ya termine jejejeje.

-bah! Me largo- dijo el dando pasos alargados y con cierto enojo Saliendo por la puerta.

-jajajaja que tipo más raro parece gay-le dijo finn a fionna susurrando

-jajajajaja cierto –dijo la chica

-jummmmm veo que ya llegaron los nuevos estudiantes-dijo un hibrido alto de cabello negro y un poco viejo (tenia cara de maestro regañón).me llamo Robert, y ustedes deben ser fin y fionna

-si mucho gusto-dijo finn

-un placer conocerlo- dijo fionna.

-vengan, les mostrares sus habitaciones, y más luego podrán comer-dijo Daisy viendo la cara de los chicos que se notaba que tenían mucha hambre.

-gracias –dijo finn subiendo arriba con fionna. cuando finn y fionna estaban lo suficientemente lejos marceline dijo:

-wow, quien me dice que acaba de ocurrir aquí?

-no lo sé, pero lo que si se es que esos dos parecen novios- dijo el Pf mirando a su hermana con una cara burlona

-y que opinan ustedes?-dijo la vampiresa.

- a mí me pare seque el pf tiene razón.

-jumm, llegare al fondo de esto.


	2. Un gran pero gran error

**Desclaimer: hora de aventura con finn y jake no me pertenece**

**Espero que les guste bueno que lo disfruten! :P**

* * *

**Un gran pero gran error**

-como lo harás? , Acaso tienes una idea en mente?-dijo la princesa flama

-oh, sí que la tengo…-dijo marceline con un cara de que tenía una gran idea en mente.

De repente vieron a finn y a fionna bajando las escaleras muy callados, bajaron las otras escaleras y salieron a fuera.

-jummm-dijo marceline asomándose por la ventana – mmm chicos creo que deberían venir ver esto-dijo marceline.

Todos fueron a donde estaba ella y se asomaron y veían y escuchaban lo que fionna y fin hacían de repente vieron a los dos sacando sus espadas y escucharon a fin gritar:

-¡¿ estas lista?!

-yo? Si! –dijo fionna con una espada morada en mano en posición para pelear al igual que finn que el a diferencia de ella, él tenía una espada de sangre de demonio

-wow, yo creo que ellos son muy buenos con las espadas y ustedes que opinan?-dijo la pf mirando a fin.

-yo creo que tú tienes razón- dijo marceline, pero seguían viendo a la ventana y vieron como fin derrotaba a fionna

-buen intento fi- dijo finn levantando a fionna

-jajajaja idiota- dijo agarrando de la mano a finn y tirándolo al piso, el tropezó y terminaron rodando por allí, finn le dijo algo a fionna mientas se levantaba y levantaba a fionna pero lo que nadie sabía que era lo que finn le había dicho a fionna: -sigue así y algún día me derrotaras – y fionna le respondió:-hayyy bro-dijo con un gran suspiro- viejos tiempos, te quiero hermanito – dicho eso abrazo a su hermano.

-huyyyyy, príncipe f. creo que tenías razón, esos dos parecen novios-dijo Marshall con una sonrisa fingida en su cara puesto que el sentía algo por fionna, al igual que marceline por finn.

De repente sintieron los pasos de los dos chicos y unas risas que obviamente eran de ellos y ellos al instante se escondieron y lo que vieron afirmaron sus sospechas de que ellos eran novios, bueno ellos pensaban eso.

-jajajaja finn! No me recuerdes ese día jajajajaja- decía la chica que estaba abrazada de finn

-jajajaja algún día seré más alto que tú y me reiré en tu cara- decía finn que era un poco más bajo que ella.

-jajajajaja en tus sueños-dijo ella mientras los dos subían la otra escalera para ir a los dormitorios

-jummm estos dos traen algo entre manos-dijo marceline a modo de susurro que nadie escucho.

-marcy, mira qué horas son ya dentro de una hora es hora de cenar-dijo el vampiro.

-mmm tienes razón- dijo marcy mirando el reloj.

-cierto, oigan hasta luego tengo unas cuantas cosas que organizar- dijo estela

-mmmm tienes razón –dijo marcy subiendo con ella.

-Chao chicos –dijo marcy.

- y cuando estaba arriba entraron al cuarto de las chicas y vieron a fionna quitándose su gorrito y haciéndose un moño en su cabello el cual recogido le llegaba un poco más arriba de los talones, fionna tenía un hermoso y largo cabello rubio.

-h-hola -dijo la princesa flama entrando por la puerta.

-hola…..-dijo marceline a modo de susurro un poco molesta puesto que aunque finn no fuera su novio cunado veía a fionna se sentía celosa.

Hola chicas -dijo fionna de lo más normal sentándose en su cama y poniéndose sus zapatos.

-oye fi ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo marceline sentándose al lado de ella

-claro-dijo fionna poniéndose la media en el otro pie.

-tú tienes n-novio?-pregunto marceline muy en seco.

Fionna se detuvo y luego la miro a la cara y le pregunto:

-no, que creías?-dijo la chica poniéndose su zapato.

Yo creía que que… finn era tu novio- dijo marceline sonrojándose

-que!? Como se te ocurre pensar eso él es mi hermano-dijo la chica mirando a marcy

-bueno es que ahhh….todos creíamos que ustedes eran novios por que los espiamos y los vimos peleando con unas espadas y luego abrasándose y luego subiendo por las escaleras-dijo marcy poniéndose aún más roja (si es vampíricamente posible)

-bueno primero que todo cuando viste que estábamos jugando es algo de costumbre que finn y yo hacemos a menudo- dijo ella -veras cuando nosotros teníamos nueve años e íbamos a cumplir diez….

**(FLASHBACK)**

En una casa del arbol en Aaa finn fionna de unos 9 o 10 años, cake y jake estaban discutiendo:

-por favor jake! Déjanos quitarnos esta ropa parece que nos fuéramos a una matrimonio y que nosotros fuéramos los que nos vamos a casar– dijo finn un poco molesto.

-hayyy pero si se ven tan tiernossss.-dijo cake

-pero este traje es muy incómodo-refuto fionna.

-y que tal si un par de regalos cambian esa cara rabiosa-dijo jake escondiendo unos regalos detrás de su espalda

-oh por glob! Que es que es!-dijo finn saltando.

-sí que es!

-son…UN PAR DE ESPADAS –dijo jake entregándole a finn una espada de sangre de demonio y a fi una de cristal

-wowww!-dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

-vamos fi ven- dice finn bajando las escaleras

-allá voy!- dice ella bajando.

Afuera finn y fionna comienzan a pelear con sus espadas y fin era mucho mejor que fionna con la espada y después de diez minutos de estar peleando finn vence a fi la cual termina en el piso y fin la da la mano y la iba a levantar y fi le dice:

-jajaja idiota!-dice ella y tumba al suelo a finn el obviamente tropieza y cae sobre ella y comienzan a rodar hasta llegar a casa y se dan cuenta de lo sucio y dañado que estaba su ropa al entrar jake les dice:

-tienen idea de cuánto nos costaron sus trajes!-dijo jake muy pero muy rabioso.

Finn y fionna se miraron por un segundo y dijeron: -nop, y se echan a reír

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

-yo, yo, yo, lo siento-dijo marceline muy apenada

-no te preocupes-dijo fionna-¿amigas?-dijo fionna estirándole la mano

-amigas- dice marceline y le estrecha la mano.

De repente alguien toca la puerta

Oigan! Soy yo Marshall, solo quería decirles que bajen que ya es hora de cenar, vamos a cenar afuera en el balcón, a por cierto apúrense, ahhh y casi lo olvido está nevando…-dijo Marshall.

-gracias Marshall, enseguida vamos para allá!-dijo marceline a modo de grito.

-vamos fi, ¿vienes?-dijo marcy.

-sí, ya voy-respondió fionna saliendo de la puerta detrás de marcy. Cuando ellas salieron estela se quedó sola y pensó:-mmmmm finn finn finn…. qué lindo nombre para un chico tan tan tan guapo, creo que…. Me gusta finn…¡ashhh estela sácate eso de tu mente!-se regañaba la princesa flama mentalmente. Luego después de reflexionar un poco de lo que sentía por finn salió a comer.

Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa y faltaban solamente finn, fionna y marceline. Marcy llego primero que finn y fionna que estaban ablando puesto que desde la mesa se escuchaban sus voces. Cuando los chicos vieron a fionna, Marshall el p flama y al p gumball estaban que se les salía la baba puesto que cuando vieron a fionna sin su gorrito y con el cabello tan largo y recogido en un moño se la quedaron viendo fijamente, finn iba al lado de fionna y estaban hablando, marceline estela y la dulce princesa miraron a finn fijamente, puesto que finn no llevaba su gorro ,pero al instante salieron de ese trance puesto que ellas eran más disimuladas , solo habían dos sillas vacías una al lado de marcy y una al lado de Marshall. Finn se sentó al lado de marcy y fionna al lado de Marshall. La mesa estaba muy callada hasta que vino Daisy con la comida se escuchó a fionna decir:

-por fin!- ya me moría de hambre

-jejejeje yo igual-dijo finn viendo los platos de espagueti que había puesto Daisy en la mesa. Finn y fionna sin pensar dos veces fueron los primeros en servirse un plato de espagueti. Todo el mundo comió eso menos Marshall y marcy que se comieron unas manzanas y unas fresas.

-finn te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo marceline al oído de finn.

-claro, porque no-dijo finn comiendo espagueti.

-cuántos años tienes?-dijo ella al oído de finn.

- no sé, cuantos años me pones?-dijo finn con una sonrisa en su rostro

-mmmmm déjame pensar… yo te pongo que tienes unos…. 17 años

-jajajaja, no, yo tengo 15 y en el próximo mes cumplo 16, ni te acercaste- dijo fin riendo.

-jajaja cierto-dijo marcy, pero de lo que finn y marcy no se habían percatado era que alguien los miraba con mucha envidia y no era nadien mas que el príncipe G. que estaba muy celoso él se paró con una gran taza de chocolate caliente en sus mano y cuando estaba cerca de finn fingió que se tropezó y derramo todo el chocolate sobre finn

-lo siento! No fue Mi intensión -dijo gumball con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro. Que fionna había entendido

-OH! Por glob esto está hirviendo-dijo finn el cual entro y subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras a las duchas, gritando:

-por glob! Por glob! Me quemaaaa!-gritaba finn.

Mientras tanto en la mesa fionna se paró y le dijo gritando a gumball:

-¡¿ TIENES IDEA DEL MAL QUE LE HICISTE A FINN?! Savias que finn se acaba de recuperar de la pulmonía que tenía!?Sabes que si le vuelve a dar se puede morir!.-dijo fionna dándole una cachetada al príncipe gumball y entrando a la casa con pasos agigantados.

-bien echo… imbécil-dijo marceline marchándose de ese lugar.

-wow, creo que alguien se metió en un gran lio…-dijo el príncipe flama mientras comía muy tranquilamente.

-yo no entiendo nada de lo que acaba de pasar-dijo la dulce princesa

-será mejor que te vayas a disculpar gumball-dijo Marshall

-aishhh….creo que tienes razón- dijo gumball levantándose de la mesa y entrando a la casa.

**Hasta aquí mis lectores ¿les gusto este capi? Por favor dejen sus reviews eso es lo que me anima a seguir, si tiene alguna duda háganmelo saber ¿sí? Muchas gracias**


	3. deja el orgullo y disculpate

**DESCLAIMER: hora de aventura con finn y jake no me pertenece. **

**Hola a todos, otra vez gracias por los reviews bueno ¿será que gumball podrá dejar el orgullo para disculparse con finn? Averígüenlo aquí **

**DEJA AL LADO EL ORGULLO**

**Y DISCULPATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ POR TODAS**

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de finn.

-hay mi cabeza, me duele mucho-dijo finn a modo de susurro sobándose la cabeza

-finn?Puedo pasar?-dijo marceline tocando la puerta de finn.

-adelante-dijo finn como pudo puesto que se sentía mal y sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse pero tenía que ser fuerte.

-finn te sientes bien?-dijo marceline que vio a finn pálido y sonrojado, ella pensó que él estaba sonrojado de vergüenza pero era por otra cosa él tenía fiebre pero marcy no sabía.

-si, por qué preguntas?-dijo finn un poco extrañado

-es que fionna me dijo que te acabas de recuperar de una pulmonía grave ¿es eso cierto?-dijo marceline.

-sí, fue hace poco, los dos peores meses de mi vida, me sentía fatal y dure mucho tiempo reposando en cama-dijo finn sentándose en su cama.

-hayyy finn…-dijo marcy en un suspiro sentándose al lado de finn. Sus caras estaban peligrosamente cerca y marcy no soporto más y beso a finn y en eso que se besaban gumball entro gritando:

-¿¡ QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ?!-grito gumball muy enojado. Cuando grito a finn le dio un terrible dolor de cabeza y al instante se tapó los oídos y agarro su cabeza fuertemente cayendo en las piernas de marcy y retorciéndose de dolor, al instante marcy le pone la mano en la cabeza a finn y le dice:

-fin! Tienes fiebre! Y muy alta-dijo marceline mirando como finn se retorcía de dolor.

-que tienes finn?!-dijo marceline viendo aterrorizada viendo la escena.

- mi-mi cabeza!-grito finn y al instante desmayo.

-finn!-gritaron gumball y marcy al mismo tiempo. Eso fue lo último que recordó finn

**EN LA ENFERMERIA DE LA CASA DE ZAYCOON**

Todo el mundo estaba hablando acerca sobre la salud de finn cuando de repente se escucha:

-oigan shhhh silencio finn está despertando-dijo fionna

- ¿qué paso?¿Dónde estoy?-dijo finn muy alterado

-finn, estas en la enfermería, te desmayaste porque tenías demasiada fiebre y dolor de cabeza.

-ahhhh….-dice finn con un gran suspiro y se relaja un poco en su cama.

Y en ese momento Llega una enfermera que es un vampiro y marcy y Marshall le mandaron una mirada amenazante a la chica, la chica era un poco más alta que marceline y parecía tener unos 20 años, tenía el cabello marrón y ondulado y le llegaba hasta la espalda y en eso se escuchó a marceline decir:

-tu….-dijo con una cara de pocos amigos.

-hola marcy ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?-dijo la enfermera dándole un abrazo a marceline, pero está en seguida se separa de ella y le dice:

-no te hagas amy, jamás te perdonare por lo que me hiciste-dijo marceline muy tajantemente.

-vamos marcy… eso fue hace mucho- dijo la enfermera cuyo nombre (al parecer) es amy.

-no!, sabes qué?, ni siquiera te quiero volver a ver nunca en mi vida-dijo marceline muy rabiosa.

-no es por que quiera meter la cuchara, pero ¿tú la conoces?-le preguntó finn a marceline con una vos muy débil, se notaba que finn estaba muy enfermo, marcy le respondió:

- ella desgraciadamente…es mi prima-dijo marcy con un gran suspiro. En ese momento finn se quedó callado puesto que finn no podía creer lo que marcy le hubiera dicho semejantes cosas a esa chica.

-huyyyyy…. Quien es tu amiguito?, ¿no me lo vas a presentar?-dijo con una vos de sarcasmo. Marceline frunció el ceño y no respondió. Amy se dirige a donde esta finn y le pregunta.

-oye chico ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto amy la cual estaba bastante cerca de la cara de finn, y este dijo:

-mucho gusto, yo soy finn , finn el humano-dijo finn mirando a los ojos a amy

-mucho gusto yo soy amy, la prima de marceline, pero eso ya lo sabes-dijo amy estrechándole la mano a finn. Al instante esta salió por la puerta y cuando esta paso al lado de marcy, esta dijo:

-atrévete a hacerle algo a finn y yo te mato. A esto amy respondió

-relájate no le are daño a tu noviecito-dijo al oído de marcy con una vos de sarcasmo y se marchó del lugar.

-wow, que acaba de pasar aquí?!-dijo fionna

-no entiendo ni glob de lo que acaba de ocurrir-dijo estela

-marcy, no es que quiera ser metiche pero..., ¿Qué hiso amy para que la odies tanto?-pregunto finn que por dentro se moría de curiosidad

-bueno veras finn…-dijo marceline

**(FLASHBACK)**

Era un día muy normal en casa de una marcy con apariencia de catorce años con una pequeña humana de diez años que era la hermana menor de marcy , rose tenía la piel como la de finn y su cabello era de un color rojizo y lizo como el de marcy pero ella lo tenía hasta la espalda.

-marcy te puedo preguntarte algo-dijo la humana.

-claro adelante, pregunta lo que sea rose que yo te lo respondo- dijo marceline muy tranquilamente

-t-tu eres humana?-pregunto la inocente humana llamada rose.

-nop, yo soy un…. Vampiro-dijo marceline un poco triste

-no me vas a chupar la sangre verdad marcy?-pregunto la chica un poco asustada

-por supuesto que no! Yo solo le quito el color roja a las cosas, así-dijo marcy chupándole el color a una fresa-¿vez? yo nunca te Haría daño, tu eres mi hermanita-dijo marceline.

-gracias marcy, yo seque tu nunca serias capaz de hacerme daño- dicho esto abrazo a marcy.

-qué tal si vamos un rato al parque? Me entere que a estas horas del día tu "noviecito" está en el parque –dicho esto marcy se echó a reír.

-él no es mi novio!Es mi mejor amigo-dijo rose un poco sonrojada

-si okey, como tú digas, bueno vámonos-dicho esto marcy tomo su paraguas y se fue con rose al parque .cuando llegaron marceline se sentó en la sombra de un árbol y la chica logro divisar al mejor amigo de su hermana y le dijo

-psss rose, mira quien está allí –dijo señalando a un chico pelinegro que se estaba comiendo una mi imaginación o ese es logan?

-si ese es-dijo rose, será mejor que valla a saludarlo-dijo rose parándose y yendo en dirección hacia el chico.

De repente escucho un grito muy agudo y se dio cuenta de que su hermana era la que gritaba.

-amy! Que haces?- grito marceline que había corrido a donde estaba su hermana y amy

-yo nada solo quiero comer algo-dijo amy muy tranquilamente.

-no puedes matar a mi hermana!-dijo marceline muy rabiosa, amy estaba en el sol con un paraguas y era el paraguas de marceline, marceline estaba muy indefensa y no podía salir de la sombra del árbol.

-y quien va impedir que lo haga?-dijo amy

-yo!-dijo logan el mejor amigo de rose, este le pega una patada en le estomago a amy, pero esta contraataca con un puño que deja al pobre chico inconsciente

-tu!-te voy a matar si no sueltas mi hermana en este momento-dijo marcy

-Ja no lo creo!-dicho este poso sus colmillos en el cuello de rose y le chupo casi toda la sangre, ella estaba indefensa y gritaba.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- mientras se movía bruscamente

-ROSE! NO!-gritaba marceline

-ja! Demasiado tarde niña tonta ya la mate!-dijo amy tajantemente, amy no mato a rose, si no que la dejo medio viva para que sufriera

-NOOOO! –se escuchó gritar a Marshall

-ADIOS!-dijo amy mientras se iba flotando lo más rápido que pudo y tirando bruscamente a rose, la cual gimió un poco

-ROSE!-grito marceline mientras se sentaba al lado de rose y le acariciaba el cabello, mientras lloraba.

-mar-marcy-dijo rose mientras de su cara brotaba una lagrima

-te vas a poner bien-dijo marceline llorando aún mas

-marcy yo yo yo yo…. Pienso que eres la mejor hermana que una chica pueda tener-dicho esto ella murió

-marcy al instante se echó a llorar en los brazos de Marshall y ella gritaba:

-SE FUEE!, GRACIAS A ESA INEPTA DE AMY, LA VOY A MATAR –decía marcy mientras sollozaba

-ya, ya marcy, algún día la mataremos por lo que hizo -Decía Marshall mientras acariciaba el suave cabello de marcy.

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

-y es por eso que ODIO a amy-dijo marceline muy rabiosa

-wow-dijo finn a modo de susurro que nadie escucho, finn se sentía un poco débil.

-oigan, chicos, yo me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer, adiós-dijo estela

-yo también me voy, hasta mañana-dijo fionna-que te mejores finn! , y así poco a poco todos se fueron y quedaron allí solamente finn y marceline, de repente alguien abrió la puerta y corrió hacia donde estaba finn , era jake el cual estaba muy preocupado

-HERMANITO!-dice jake corriendo hacia finn.

-hola jake-dice finn, dándole un abrazo a finn

-como estas bro?-le pregunta jake a finn

-mejor, gracias-dice finn

-quien es tu amiguita?-pregunta Jake viendo a marceline

-a, ella es marceline, la reina de los vampiros-dice finn

-hola mucho gusto, como finn dijo yo soy marceline- dijo ella dándole la mano a jake pero este sale corriendo y se sube a la cama de finn gritando

-AHHHH! UN VAMPIRO!- dijo jake temblando de miedo, finn y marceline comenzaron a reír muy fuerte

-jajaja ¿en serio jake? Todavía le tienes miedo a los vampiros?-le pregunto finn a jake el cual seguía temblando de miedo

-no, para nada hermnito-dise jake con una vos temblorosa, ese no es el punto, mira las princesas de todo Ooo te mandaron estas cartas-le dijo jake a finn entregándole un saco lleno de cartas a finn

-wow-dice marcy- no sabía que eras tan popular finn-

-bueno que te digo jovencita, este muchacho es algo así como un héroe, bueno adiós bro, que te mejores.

-adiós jake-dice finn, en ese momento sale jake por la puerta (ni de modo que por la ventana XD)

De repente llega amy se acerca a finn y le dice:

-finn necesito que te quedes adormir aquí, en la enfermería, solo esta noche, Si?

-si-dice finn, al instante amy se retira

-adiós finn, creo que ya me tengo que ir-dice marcy

-adiós-dice finn despidiéndose de marcy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**(FINN POV)**

Ha pasado un mes desde que me sane, y falta un día para mi fiesta de cumpleaños, estoy muy emocionado, pero no todo va muy bien, antes de sanarme amy entro a mi cuarto con marcy las dos se veían demasiado molestas de repente amy camino más rápido que marcy, llego primero hacia donde yo estaba y de repente me beso, yo la aparte, y en ese momento marcy y amy comenzaron a pelear yo intente detenerlas pero…. Ellas son muy tercas , al final llego Robert y las pudo detener , cuando estaba enfermo gumball se disculpó de la manera más graciosa posible se puso un vestido de bonibell, ella lo obligo a ponérselo y se disculpó con una flores, jajajajajaja eso fue lo más gracioso que vi en la vida y lo mejor fue que Marshall lo grabo con su videocámara, algo muy muy gracioso paso con Marshall y fionna , ellos estaban afuera sentados, yo los estaba espiando, ellos estaban besándose y llega Robert y les pega un regañó , que casi me muero de la risa puesto que les dio un gran gran regaño jajajajaja por glob , cada vez que me acuerdo de eso me da mucha risa.

**(FIN DE FINN POV)**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capi, dejen sus reviews, eso me anima a seguir, aquí están las respuestas a sus reviews:**

_Fionaxfinn 4ever:_ gracias, pero no voy a hacer que finn y fionna sean novios porque en este fic, son hermanos, lo siento.

_Luna118:_ gracias: P a mí me encanta mucho tu fic.


	4. el cumpleaños de finn y fionna

**DESCLAIMER: hora de aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador.**

**EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE FINN Y FIONNA.**

Eran las seis de la mañana y finn se despierta para ir a comer su desayuno, todo el mundo estaba en la mesa menos marcy y Marshall, y lo miraban con una sonrisa macabra, finn no le presto mucha atención y se sentó, había mucho silencio, demasiado para el gusto de finn, de repente baja fionna y se sienta al lado de finn todos es silencio cuando de repente llegan marcy y Marshall con un gran pero gran pastel:

-wow-se escucha decir a fionna, la cual estaba mirando fijamente al pastel.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FINN Y FIONNA!-dicen todos al mismo tiempo, con una gran sonrisa.

-gra-gracias!-dicen finn y fionna juntos, de repente Daisy dice:

-chicos…-

Finn y fionna voltean a ver a Daisy que estaba detrás de ellos y ella pone una sonrisa burlona y cuando finn y Fionna voltean Marshall y marcy al instante le tiran el pudin a finn y fionna en toda la cara, embarrándolos todos de pudin:

-JAJAJA-se reían todos, en ese instante finn y fionna intercambiaron miradas y una sonrisa audaz, mientras todos estaban distraídos riéndose ellos cogieron un pedazo (Un gran gran pesado) de pudin y finn se fue por detrás de marcy y le abarrota la cara a marceline.

-JAJAJA-se reían finn y fionna.

-dos pueden jugar al mismo juego-dice marceline tirándole un pedazo de pudin en la cara.

-Jajajajaja-se reía marceline-mira tu cara!-decía marceline riéndose aún mas

-GUERRA DE COMIDA- se escucha decir a Marshall. Al instante fionna le tira un pedazo de pudin en la cara de Marshall.

-Jajajajajajajaja-se reía fionna. De repente todos cogen un pedazo de pudin y se miran unos a otros como cuando hay un rodeo.

Cuando de repente gumball le tira un pedazo de pudin a fionna en la cara-jajajajajaja – se reía gumball, y así comienza la guerra de comida, nadie se salvó de quedar embarrotado de pudin, pero en ese momento Robert llega y grita:

-QUE DEMONIOS OCURRIO AQUÍ!-dijo el haciendo que todo ellos se vieran con las manos en la masa.

-mmmm veo que nadie responde ehh-dijo Robert-no los castigare. En ese momento todos dan un suspiro de alivio, pero…. Limpiaran este desastre y no saldrán de aquí en todo el día –dijo Robert y se retiró.

-demonios...-dijo finn a modo de susurro.

-HAY NO!-dice fionna-Olvide que jake y cake querían que fuéramos a la casa, recuerda, la fiesta-dice fionna un poco triste-

-mmm tengo una idea-dijo la dulce princesa

-y cual es cara de chicle?-pregunto marcy

-si trabajamos rápido, nos daría tiempo para buscar la manera de que finn y fionna se fuego para que vallan a su casa.

-buena idea-dice estela-pero…

-pero qué?-pregunta gumball

-cómo vamos a terminar tan rápido de limpiar, esto es un desorden, hay comida por todos lados-dice estela

-bueno, pongamos manos a la obra, no hay tiempo que perder!-dice el príncipe flama

-miren la cosa es así:

Marshall y fionna despeguen el pastel de las paredes.

Finn y marcy limpien los vidrios sucios

Princesa y príncipe flama ustedes limpien la mesa

Y gumball y yo vamos a limpiar el piso

¿Entendido?-dice bonibbel

-sí, ¡MANOS A LA OBRA!-dicen todos juntos. Ellos comenzaron a trabajar a eso de las 8 de la mañana y terminan eso de las cuatro de la tarde, primero, porque todo estaba demasiado sucio y les toco salir a comprar algunas cosas para limpiar la sala, puesto que se les acabaron algunos implementos:

-POER FIN TERMINAMOS!-dice fionna sentándose en el sofá

-Si tienes razón-dice Marshall sentándose al lado de ella

-jamás había limpiado tanto en todos mis mil años-dijo marceline sentándose al lado de finn, fionna de repente mira el reloj y dice:

-finn! Ya es tarde mira qué horas son- finn y mira el reloj y eran las cuatro y cuarto.

-será mejor que nos alistemos fi-dice finn parándose y yendo en dirección a su cuarto-adiós chicos

-espera finn-dice marceline agarrando el brazo

-si?-dice finn mirando a marceline.

-ya que todos los ayudamos, lo menos que podrían hacer es dejarnos ir con ustedes a su fiesta ¿no lo crees finn? , finn no dice nada, pero fionna dice:

-me parece buena idea, además quiero asustar a cake, ella le tiene miedo a los vampiros-dijo fionna.

-perdonen que les arruine la gran idea, pero ¿Cómo vamos a irnos si Robert está en casa?-dijo finn

-simple-dice bonibbel-veras finn, Robert todos los sábados a las cuatro y media se va a comer en un restaurante famoso con su esposa.

-mmmm, pero cuando venga y no nos encuentra en cama ¿qué haremos?

-relájate finn, de eso me encargo yo, por cierto finn y fionna, para que mi plan funciona necesito que me den sus gorritos –dice bonibbel

-para qué?-

-solo confíen en mi-dice bonibbel con una cara suplicante

-okey….-dice finn quitándose su gorrito y entregándoselo a bonibell

-está bien-dice fionna quitándose su gorrito, pero atrajo la mirada de Marshall (como cosa rara: P)-ten –dice fionna entregándole el gorrito a bonibbel.

-bueno todos alístense nos vemos aquí a las cinco en punto dijo el p gumball

-entendido-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Aishhh que me pongo!-decía fionna muy preocupada.-ya se!-dijo fionna poniéndose un hermoso vestido rosa que le llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas, tenía unos tacones ( no muy altos) , traía su cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta los talones y un pequeño lazo rosa en la cabeza y un pintalabios rosado.

**Mientras tanto en el cuarto de finn…**

Dónde están esos malditos zapatos!-decía finn buscando debajo de la cama-oh! Aquí están!-dijo finn cogiendo sus zapatos y poniéndoselos, finn no llevaba su gorro, no se preocupó mucho por cómo se veía su cabello, lo tenía todo desordenado, tenía un smoking negro, se veía muy bien (como me lo imagino se ve súper hermoso )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Faltaban 4 minutos para las cinco y finn fionna estaban bajando las escaleras muy silenciosamente y salen afuera donde estaban todos reunidos menos bonibell.

**Mientras tanto en el cuarto de bonibbel**

-aishhh!-decía ella-donde esta es peluca y esa pelota, decía ella, a aquí están, dijo tomándolos, el plan de ella para cuando Robert llegara y no los descubriera consistía en esto:

- en el cuarto de fi, cogió un apelota y le puso el gorrito de fionna, en la cama de marceline puso una pelota y una gran peluca color negro. En el cuarto suyo y el de estela, cogió una peluca rosa y la puso en su cama, en la cama de estela puso unas sábanas naranjas y una velas que no se notaran , para que Robert pensara que ella estaba allí, en el cuarto de finn y Marshall, puso una peluca unas cuantas sabanas en la cama de Marshall , en la de finn cogió una almohada y le puso el gorrito de finn, en el cuarto del príncipe F. hiso lo mismo que hizo con la estela, y con gumball puso una peluca pintada de rosa. Después bajo corriendo, procurando que nadie la viera y de no hacer mucho ruido. Cuando bajo se encontró con ellos y les dijo:

-chicos, voy a pedir un taxi para irnos (al parecer si hay taxis) –dijo bonibbel sacando su celular.

-oye fi que horas son?-le pregunto Marshall a fionna.

-mmmm son las cinco y cuarto-dijo fionna mirando se reloj.

-miren chicos el taxi-dijo bonibell. Todos entran el taxi (este taxi es diferente a todos, tiene diez puestos)

Paso una hora y media y ellos llegaron a la casa del árbol, de la cual salía música y estaba muy bien decorada, se veía genial. Después de una hora y media llegaron a la casa de finn y fionna

-wow, fi esta es tu casa?-pregunto Marshall.

-algo así…-dijo fionna-entrando a la casa.

-fi!-se escuchó decir a cake.

-hola cake-dijo fionna dándole un abrazo a su hermana. De repente llegan todos riendo muy alto, porque Marshall había dicho algo muy gracioso.

-quienes son ellos fi?-le pregunto cake a fionna, esta dijo

-ahh ellos, ellos son mis amigos, mira él es príncipe flama, ella es estela la princesa flama, él es el dulce príncipe, ella es la dulce princesa, ella es marceline la reina de los vampiros y él es Marshall es rey de los vampiros-dijo fionna presentando a cada uno

-q-que, ellos son unos vam….VAMPIROS AHHH!-gritaba cake mientras se escondía detrás de fionna y esta reía.

-jajajajaja todavía le tienes miedo a los vampiros?-le pregunto fionna a cake.

-N-no pa-para nada –decía cake temblando

-jajajajaja-como digas-le dijo fionna a cake

-cuando comienza la fiesta?-pregunto Marshall que tenía unas ganas de fiesta.

-si no estoy mal a las siete en punto –dijo cake mirando su reloj-son las seis y cincuenta-dijo cake.

-y finn?-pregunto jake.

-mmm no se-dijo fionna, él estaba aquí hace unos minutos, ¿Quién va buscarlo?-pregunto fionna.

-yo voy-dijo marceline saliendo por la puerta y subiendo al techo de la casa en donde encuentra a finn mirando la luna.

-finn?-dice marceline.

-ah, hola marcy-dice finn , en ese momento marcy se sienta al lado de él y le dice.

-finn por que no vas a la fiesta, está a punto de comenzar-

-más luego…-dice finn mirando la luna.- este lugar me trae buenos recuerdos.-dijo finn.

-mmm…. Interesante-dice marcy, bueno ese no es el punto, el punto es que la gente ya está comenzando a llegar y jake te está buscando-dijo marcy.-vamos finn.-dice marcy

-okey vamos-dice finn bajando a la casa, cuando entro estaban casi todas las princesas, logro divisar a la princesa mora, a la princesa slime y a otras más… finn se sienta en un sofá y de repente todas las princesas se acercan a finn y la princesa mora dice.

-finn!, feliz cumpleaños!-dice la princesa dándole un abrazo a finn.

-gracias- dice finn, al instante la princesa mora se sonroja y le da un regalo a finn y se va.

De repente la música se vuelve lenta y todo el mundo pasa a la pista de baile con la persona que más tenía cerca, finn se pone a bailar con estela, y fionna con el príncipe flama. Todo iba muy bien todos estaban bailando y era hora de cambiar de pareja finn estaba cerca de fionna así que ellos se pusieron a bailar, ellos bailaban muy bien, pero habían cuatro personitas que estaban celosos de verlos bailar y no era nadie mas ni nadie menos que le príncipe flama, estela, Marshall y marceline, cuando esa canción acaba marcy aprovecha y se pone a bailar con finn

-finn te puedo preguntar algo-le pregunto finn a marcy mientras bailaba con finn.

-claro mi lady-dijo finn

-tú estás enamorado de alguien?-pregunto marceline muy en seco. Finn lo pensó un poco y respondió

-si-

-quien es la afortunada?-pregunto marceline-

-de eso algún día te enteraras- dijo finn que al instante cambio de pareja dejando a marcy con gumball, mientras que finn baila con bonibbel. Cuando se acabó esa canción jake dijo:

-es hora de abrir los regalos!-dice jake gritando, vengan finn y fionna, al instante finn y fionna se sientan en un mueble jake y cake son los primeros en entregar sus regalos

-mira finn este es de parte mía, espero que te gusten-dice jake entregándole una pequeña caja a finn, finn la abre y hay dos amuletos uno son forma de sol y uno con forma de luna eran hermosos, y además traían una carta que decía:

_Estos amuletos son muy especiales,_

_Uno para ti y uno para quien te guste_

_Si se lo regalas_

_Tal vez no te valla tan mal_

_Y un misterio te ayudara a mejorar_

-finn comprendió muy bien lo que quiso decir la carta, sonrió, y los guardo en esa cajita donde venía, él sabía a quién le iba dar el otro amuleto.

-mira fi espero que te gusten, yo los compre, creo que te van a gustar-le dijo entregándole un cajita a fionna, ella la abrió y habían dos hermosos anillos, uno de plata con una piedra en forma de luna y el otro de plata con una piedra en forma de sol, había una carta que decía lo mismo que decía la de finn:

_Estos anillos son muy especiales,_

_Uno para ti y uno para quien te guste_

_Si se lo regalas_

_Tal vez no te valla tan mal_

_Y un misterio te ayudara a mejorar_

Fionna no entendió muy bien qué quiso decir exactamente la carta, pero si sabía a quién le iba a regalar el otro anillo-gracias cake son muy hermosos!-dijo fionna

-no hay de que mi niña-dice cake abrazando a fionna.

De repente vienen gumball, bonibbel, estela, Marshall, marceline, y el príncipe flama tenían una gran caja para los dos.

-wow-dijieon finn y fionna al mismo tiempo-

-bueno chicos este regalo va de parte de todos nosotros-dice Marshall

-que esperan ábranlo-dice marceline. Finn y fionna abren el gran regalo y se quedan boquiabiertos viendo los hermosos arcos con sus respectivas flechas, uno tenía un papelito que decía finn y el otro fionna, el de finn era azul oscuro y el de fionna era rojo.

-chicos, yo no sé qué decir-dice finn

-gracias!-dice finn parándose y todos se dan un abraso grupal

-estos arcos están de locos!-dice fionna. Finn y fionna sabían usar el arco, pero cuando cumplieron catorce estaban peleando con un golem de fuego y este le derritió sus arcos, y desde ese día ellos no tenían más dinero para comprar un arco.

Y así sucesivamente todas las princesas les regalaron cosas a finn y a fionna y en eso se hizo de media noche, la fiesta se acabó media hora después

-bueno, son la una de la mañana, creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo finn.

-cierto, a menos que queramos un regaño-dijo marcy

-cierto, adiós cake, adiós jake-dijeron un y fionna despidiéndose de sus hermanos.

-voy a llamar un taxi –dijo bonibbel sacando su celular. Todo el mundo bajo, ayudando a finn y a fionna a cargar sus regalos, puesto que eran bastantes

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ya eran las dos y media todos entraron de los más sigilosos posibley se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, nadie se cambió, todos se durmieron como estaban, por lo más incómoda que fuera su ropa, al día siguiente todo el mundo s e levanto tarde aquel día menos finn fionna Marshall y marceline.

-hola finn-dijo marceline bostezando. ¿Cómo estás?

-bien y tú?-pregunto finn

-bien-dijo marceline sentándose al lado de finn

-oye marcy, casi lo olvido…-dice finn sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, la abrió y le dio un hermosos amuleto n forma de luna a marcy-es para ti –dijo finn

-gra-gracias finn, es muy hermoso-dice marceline poniéndoselo- jamás me lo quitare-dice esto y abraza a finn , finn se pone su amuleto y se va a su habitación al igual que marcy.

**Mientras tanto afuera de la casa…**

-buenos días Marshall-dice fionna

-buenos días fi, que haces despierta tan temprano?

-yo nada, a por cierto, mira Marshall,-ella saca un anillo de plata –este anillo es para ti-dice esto y se lo da a Marshall.

-wow fi, muchas gracias-dice Marshall, mientras ve como fionna se pone el otro

-ya mañana comenzamos clases fi-dice Marshall con un gran suspiro

-que!? Ya mañana?!-dice fionna

-sí, tristemente sí, pero por lo menos ayer tuvimos una gran fiesta-dice Marshall

-bueno en eso tienes razón-dice ella, bueno Marshall me voy a mi cuarto, adiós

-adiós fi-dice Marshall mientras también se para y se va a su cuarto

Eran alrededor de las doce de medio dio cuando todo el mundo se despierta van a almorzar, puesto que la hora del desayuno ya se les había pasado.

El día no estuvo muy interesante, pero todos alistaron sus mochilas para ir a clases. Y cenaron a las seis en punto y a las nueve se acostaron a dormir.

**Bueno hasta aquí mis lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, dejen su review , así sea para criticar o felicitar, si tienen alguna duda háganmelo saber , espero poder subir el otro capi pronto, hasta luego, y recuerden que siempre es HORA DE AVENTURA!**


	5. la nueva escuela

**Hola mis queridísimos lectores, aquí está el quinto capi, espero que les guste, y gracias por sus reviews, eso es lo que me anima a seguir, los quiero mis lectores, bueno sin más preámbulo el quinto capi, que lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute**

**La nueva escuela…**

Eran las seis de la mañana y finn estaba desayunando con el resto de sus compañeros, era el primer día para finn y fionna en su nuevo colegio el cual se llamaba "_escuela superior de Zaycoon_" (no sé de donde salió ese nombre, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente XD), Marshall y marceline les habían dicho a finn y a fionna, que la mayoría de los maestros eran muy buenos , pero habían otros que parecían ser hijos del ser más malvado del mundo, marcy les dijo que tuvieron mucho cuidado con ellos, Marshall les dijo que un vez la maestra de lengua castellana le hiso una pregunta que Marshall no supo responder la maestra le pego una cachetada, en ese entonces Marshall solo contaba con más o menos unos once años de edad. Eso le preocupo un poco a finn y fionna pero no se dieron mala vida por eso, alrededor de las seis y media todos salieron a pie a su colegio, puesto que su colegio no quedaba muy lejos finn fionna vestían en uniforme del colegio y no traían sus gorritos, porque según Marshall, no se podían traer gorras ni gorros, en eso Marshall dice:

-qué hora es?-dijo a modo de pregunta-.

-mmmm…. son las seis y treinta y cinco –dijo bonibbel-

-que bien, ya pensé yo que íbamos tarde-dijo Marshall relajándose un poco, de repente Marshall se pone al lado de finn y le pregunta:

- oye fin ¿alguna vez has tenido novia?-al instante finn se tensó un poco y se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban con una cara de intriga, menos fionna.

-em-em, pues si –dijo finn muy nervioso acordándose de su ex novia

-y como se llamaba? ¿Todavía son novios?-pregunto Marshall muy curioso.

-ella, es la princesa helada, sobrina de rey helado, es mi EX-NOVIA-dijo finn resaltando la palabra EX-NOVIA-espero nunca encontrármela por allí-dice finn en modo de susurro que nadie escucho.

-ya llegamos-dijo marcy

-wow-dijeronn finn y fionna, que lugar más grande-exclamo finn

-bueno no perdamos tiempo vamos, entremos-dijo la princesa flama seguida por todos, cuando entraron, finn iba caminando muy distraído y de repente se tropieza con una chica…

-por glob!, lo siento dijo finn levantando a la chica, pero esta dijo

-finn!-dijo gritando con ira

-princesa helada?!-dijo finn un poco nervioso

- QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!?-dijo la princesa helada, todos los amigos de finn se quedaron viendo boquiabiertos viendo la escena

-no sé, tu qué crees?-dijo finn con un tono un poco sarcástico y muy confiado.

-NO ME DIGAS QUE EL PULGOSO DE TU HERMANO TE ENVIO AQUÍ-dijo ella gritando, llamando la atención de varias personas

-OYE! , PRIMERO QUE TODO NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A LLAMAR A MI HERMANO PULGOSO, Y SEGUNDO POR QUE NO DEJAS DE MOLESTARME, TU Y YO TERMINAMOS HACE MUCHO, SE SUPONE QUE SERIAMOS AMIGOS, PERO TU NUNCA LO SUPERASTE-dijo finn ya muy rabioso y frustrado, a cada minuto que finn y la princesa peleaban más gente se quedaba viendo la pelea.

-YO NO TE HE PODIDO SUPERAR FINN!-Grita la chica- YO TODAVIA TE AMO Y NUNCA TE DEJARE DE AMAR, FINN!-dice la chica al borde del llanto

-pues intenta olvidarme, jamás te perdonare por lo que mi hiciste-dice finn también aguantándose las lágrimas-

-TU SABES QUE ESO SOLAMENTE FUE UN ACCIDENTE-DICE ELLA LLORANDO.

-fue un accidente que se pudo evitar, si tu solamente me hubieras creído y confiado en mí, por eso es que tu yo no somos y nunca volveremos hacer novios-dice finn ya a punto de llorar, porque él nunca la perdono porque ella jugo con su corazon-ADIOS-dice finn largándose del lugar

-PERO FIN!- le grita le princesa helada que seguía llorando.

-PERO NADA, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN TODA MI VIDA-dice finn largándose a punto de estallar en llanto y se va corriendo

En ese momento la princesa helada sale corriendo gritando:

- NUNCA TUVE QUE JUGAR CON TU CORAZON-gritaba mientras sollozaba. En ese lugar había una multitud de personas que al instante se fueron retirando.

-hay que buscar a finn!-dice fionna

-si tienes razón, vamos de a dos personas, fionna y yo vamos por la derecha, marcy y estela vallan hacia delante, príncipe F, y ustedes dos caras de chicle vallan a la izquierda, nos encontramos aquí-dice Marshall.

-de acuerdo-dicen todos, al instante todos se pusieron en busca de finn, la princesa flama y marceline estaban en el rincón más oscuro y encuentran con finn sentado, llorando y ocultando se rostro.

-fin…-dice marceline.

-LARGO! DEJENME SOLO-dijo finn gritando mientras lloraba.

-finn que paso?-le pregunta estela

-LARGO!-volvió a gritar finn

-finn, queremos saber la verdad-dice marceline- finn las mira y les dice:

-¿quieren saber la verdad?-dijo

-pues sí, antes de morir mi madre me decía que contarle las cosas a los demás hacia que te desahogaras-dijo marceline.

-bueno pues siéntense pues es una historia muy larga –dice finn secándose las lágrimas con la mano. Al instante las chicas se sientan al frente de él,

-verán, cuando yo tenía alrededor de trece años-dice finn

**(FLASHBACK)**

Era un día muy normal en el colegio pasado de finn, él estaba con su novia (en ese entonces la princesa helada), él estaba harta de que ella abecés (casi siempre) era muy modesta, y no apreciaba mucho el amor de finn, e incluso llego a hacerle daño a finn, este razonó y le dijo:

Terminamos-y se fue. En ese instante la princesa se quedó muda y sin palabras mientas veía a finn irse, ella se dio cuenta del mal que le había hecho a finn.

al mes siguiente ella le pidió a finn que regresaran , finn la perdono y acepto de nuevo ser novios, pero todo avía cambiado y la princesa helada le presumía a todas las chicas que era novia de finn, lo presumía como si fuera el un juguete , y lo manipulaba, pero un día finn se dio cuenta de que ya estaba harto de que su novia fuera así, un día le termino, era un día muy caluroso y finn tenía gripa, en ese momento que finn le termina, ella se pone tan rabiosa que hace que caiga una ventisca de nieve sobre finn, él se enfermó, muy gravemente , y estuvo al punto de la muerte, pero finn se recuperó.

Pasaron más o menos dos meses y finn ya estaba más estable, la princesa helada fue a disculparse con finn, este acepto su disculpa y le dijo que se largara, que le no la quería volver ver nunca en su vida, ella se sintió mal por dentro, sentía un dolor en el pecho, se echó a llorar y salió corriendo en dirección al reino helado.

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

-y eso fue lo que paso-concluyo finn. Las dos chicas se quedaron atónicas, ellas pensaron que esa chica helada era buena, pero se dieron cuenta de que ella era una persona diferente de lo que ellas imaginaban.

-y es por eso que no la querías ver- dijo estela

-exactamente eso, bueno será mejor que nos encontremos con los chicos, si no estoy mal la primera hora de clase comienza a las siete en punto, y son las seis y cincuenta-dijo finn cambiando de ánimo y levantándose

-tienes razón-dice marcy levantándose

-vamos-dijo estela. Después de unos cinco minutos caminado se encentran con Marshall, fionna, bonibbbel. Gumball, y el príncipe F.

-finn!-dice fionna

-Quien era esa chica? Pregunta Marshall

-pues tu quien crees que es?-dijo finn, en ese momento todos supieron que ella era la princesa helada. Allí había un incómodo silencio, pero la princesa flama lo rompe, puesto que se escuchó la campana

-chicos ¿qué clase nos toca?-pregunto

-mmmm, lengua castellana-dijo Marshall un poco preocupado

-vamos si no queremos que la profesora _Carmen _nos regañe por llegar tarde-

-tienes razón-dice marceline-vamos. Todos la siguen, menos de dos minutos llegaron al salón de lengua castellana para su grado, ellos entraron y por suerte la profesora no había llegado, no había mucha gente. Ellos entraron y tomaron asiento, en eso llega la maestra, que al parecer era del dulce reino, era una maestra joven, esa no era la maestra de lengua castellana, era al parecer la maestra de reemplazo que los venía a cuidar por que la profesora Carmen está hospitalizada

-Buenos días clase-dijo la maestra que no tenía más de unos veinticinco años

-buenos días-dijeron todos parándose

-bueno, mi nombre es Ana y yo soy su nueva maestra de lengua castellana, hoy vamos hacer una actividad para conocernos-dijo ella muy alegre, bueno, tengo una idea, yo digo un nombre de la lista y el que salga viene aquí y le dice a todos sus compañeros quien es y que le gusta hacer, y luego si quieren le pueden hacer algunas preguntas a la o el compañero que salga delante, les parece?-dijo ella

-buena idea, me parce bien-decían todos

-mmmm bueno el primero va hacer….-dijo mirando la lista-finn adelante, en ese momento finn estaba un poco nervioso, en ese momento todo el mundo buscaba con la mirada quien era finn, y los amigos de finn lo miraban con una sonrisa burlona- ¿quién es finn?-pregunto la maestra

-aquí-dice finn parándose y pasando al frente

-bueno finn, cuéntanos acerca de ti-dijo la maestra.

-mm bueno, pues yo soy finn, finn el humano, tengo dieciséis, vengo de Ooo, tengo una hermana y un hermano adoptivo.

-una pregunta finn-dijo la maestra

-adelante, pregunte-dijo finn

-cuáles son tus pasatiempos y que te gusta hacer?-pregunto la maestra

-mmm bueno, me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos y el combate con espada-dijo finn, mientras la mayoría de chicas que estaban es ese curso se derretían por finn

-bueno, alguna pregunta para su compañero-pregunto la maestra

-como se llama tu hermana y como se llama tu hermano adoptivo?-pregunto un chico

-bueno pues mu hermana se llama fionna y mi hermano adoptivo jake, jake es un perro mágico-explico finn

-finn tu hermana está aquí?-pregunto la maestra

-pues si –dijo finn-

-mm entonces que pase adelante-dijo la maestra. En ese momento fionna se para y se pone al lado de finn

-bueno, yo soy fionna, tengo dieciséis años, vengo de Aaa, me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos y el combate con espada-explico fionna, ella traía su cabello recogido en una moña a medio lado.

-una pregunta-dijo un chico

-pregunta-dijo fionna

-tú tienes novio?-pregunto un chico llamado Andrew

-pues no-dijo fionna

-mmm esta pregunta va para los dos-dijo Andrew.

-aja-dijeron finn y fionna al mismo tiempo-

Ustedes han escuchado algo sobre el lich?-pregunto Andrew. En ese momento finn y fionna se miraron con una mirada bastante nerviosa.

-si-dijo finn

-mm, es que se dice que los únicos que lograron encerrar al lich fueron los dos últimos humanos en el mundo…. Así que ¿fueron ustedes los que lograron encerrar a el lich?-pregunto Andrew

-bueno anderw, hace más o menos hace tres años, nosotros logramos encerrar al lich, pero no lo pudimos derrotar, solo lo debilitamos lo suficiente como para poder encerrarlo-explicó fionna, todos se habían quedado atónitos ante lo que habían dicho los humanos, hasta marceline se quedó así

-una pregunta-pregunto una chica

-adelante, pregunta-dijo finn

-es cierto que el lich tiene la capacidad de controlar las mentes de las personas?-pregunto la chica

-pues si-dijo finn. En ese momento anderw se sentía rabioso, porque él estaba acostumbrado a recibir toda la atención, pero en ese momento finn y fionna tenían toda la atención, en ese momento Andrew se puso de pie y pregunto

-finn, ¿qué tan bueno eres con la espada?-pregunto

-pues soy bastante bueno-dijo finn

-debes de ser lo bastante si pudiste debilitar al lich y encerrarlo-dijo una chica

-te gustaría tener un combate de espada con migo?-pregunto Andrew un poco irritado

-pues esa oferta no la rechazaría… pero, estamos a mitad de clase en un salón de clase con mucha gente-dijo finn

-maestra que tal si vamos a fuera y finn y yo hacemos un combate con espadas-propuso Andrew

-me parece buena idea, y seguimos presentándonos al aire libre-propuso la maestra, porque había un muy buen clima afuera. Todos salieron para el patio de la escuela, allí todos se sentaron dándole espacio a finn y a Andrew para su combate con espadas, finn saco una espada de demonio y Andrew una de oro

-con esa espada fue con la que derrotaste al lich?-pregunto Andrew

-si-dijo finn

-bueno que comience el combate, esto consiste en que intenten quitarle la espada al oponente, nada de rasguños, si eso llega a pasar, quien le haga daño al otro oponente, tendrá un 1.0 en convivencia-afirmo la maestra

-de acuerdo!-dijeron finn y Andrew. En eso, comienzan a pelear, finn estaba punto de quitarle la espada a Andrew cuando de repente finn y fionna escuchan

-_finn….. Fionna…. No he olvidado lo que me hicieron, estoy tomando fuerza, cuando menos lo esperen los… atacare y me vengare por lo que me han hecho-_decía una vos malvada que susurraba, en ese instante a finn para en seco lo que estaba haciendo y le da un dolor de cabeza al igual que fionna, y se desmayan los dos

-finn!, fionna!-se escuchó gritar a la maestra, eso fue lo último que finn y fionna recordaron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finn y fionna despertaron en lo que parecía una enfermería, estaban rodeados por todos su compañeros, finn se para de improvisto y pregunta

-que paso?-que hago aquí?-que es este lugar?-pregunto finn

-finn, estas en la enfermería del colegio, estabas en un combate de espadas y de repente te desmayaste-explicó marceline

-auch!-mi cabeza-dijo finn sobándose la cabeza-

-finn recuerdas algo de lo que te paso antes de desmayarte?-pregunta la maestra

-claro que sí, recuerdo una voz que me llamaba y decía que se vengaría, y creo saber de quién era-dijo finn

-EL LICH!-exclamo fionna que se despertó de repente bastante agitada

-eso creo hermanita, eso creo….-dijo finn

-como que el lich?-pregunta Marshall

-bueno veras antes de encerrar al lich, creo haber visto un caracol en cerrado con el-explico fionna

-y eso que?-pregunto Marshall

-puede ser que el lich, haya tomado el cuerpo de ese caracol y se allá escapado por algún lado -explico finn

-bueno ese no es el punto, el punto es que sigamos en la clase-dijo fionna

-mmm, me temo que eso no será posible solo faltan cinco minutos para que toquen la campana, será mejor que vallan a buscar sus mochilas-dijo la maestra

-mm tiene razón-dijo finn levantándose como pudo. Todos fueron al salón y recogieron sus cosas y esperaron que tocaran, finn y fionna estaban todavía un poco débiles, se les notaba, porque estaban un poco pálidos, pero no pensaron que les afectaría.

RING!RING!-sonó la campana (no sé por qué pero así va a sonar la campana)

-cambio de clases, hasta pronto-dijo la maestra despidiéndose de todos mientras salían

-que clase nos toca ahora?-pregunto fionna mientras todos caminaban por un pasillo

-nos toca matemáticas, en el salón 1, el único que está en el piso de arriba-dijo Marshall mientras subía las escaleras seguido por todos

-odio al profesor de matemáticas-dijo el príncipe F

-yo también!-como odio a ese profesor-dijo marceline

- ya llegamos- dijo Marshall abriendo la puerta, todos entraron y tomaron asiento, finn y fionna se sentaron en primera fila, por que no habían muchos puesto vacíos, detrás de ellos se sentaron Marshall y marceline, atrás de ellos estela y el príncipe F, y detrás de ellos bonibbel y gumball, de repente se escucha un estruendo en la puerta, era el profesor que había abierto la puerta muy duro, y todo el mundo se calló en seguida.

-buenos días, yo soy su profesor de matemáticas, para los que no me conocen me llamo Carlos-dijo el profesor, tenía una aspecto muy rabioso, era alto, tenía el cabello negro y no muy largo, y tenía una cola de reptil (una cola de caimán para ser más específica), el salón era un poco oscuro y no estaba muy bien iluminado

-bueno abran su libro y realicen las paginas 90, 91, 92, 93,94 y 95 del libro-dijo el maestro sentándose en su escritorio, en ese momento todo el mundo se puso a hacer las actividades del libro, algunas personas realizaban las paginas en grupo, y marcy la dice a Marshall a finn y a fionna

-pss-chicos, nosotros no hemos dado este tema-

-lo sé-dijo Marshall

-miren, esto no esta tan difícil-dijo fionna

-claro que sí!-refuta Marshall

-claro que no!-dice fionna

-bueno no paliemos, hagamos las actividades-dice finn, en ese momento siguen haciendo las actividades, en toda la hora de clase, menos finn y fionna que habían terminado todas las paginas en veinte minutos

-pss-chicos ¿ya terminaron?-pregunto fionna

-pues claro que no, apenas voy terminado la primera página y ¿tú ya terminaste?-dijo Marshall

-pues si-dijo fionna. Marshall se quedó boquiabierto, no pensó que fionna había hecho todos eso tan rápido, pero esa conversación llego a oídos del profesor

-niña, ya terminaste de hacer las actividades-se paró al profesor y se paró justo al frente de fionna y de finn, ellos ya habían terminado de hacer las ecuaciones.

-pues si-dijo fionna de lo más normal.

-eso es imposible!-dijo el profesor

-cómo es que una humanucha haga todos los ejercicios de matemáticas tan rápido-dijo el profesor exaltado y rabioso

-Oiga, respete!-dijo fionna, que se sentía ofendida por lo que había dicho el profesor

-y tu mocoso, ya terminaste?-le pregunto el profesor Carlos a finn

-pues… acabe de terminar- dijo finn terminando de escribir unos cuantos números - ¿a qué se debe la pregunta?

-eso no es cierto, deben de tener algo mal-dicho esto le arrebata el libro de matemáticas a finn

-oiga!-dice finn

-cállate enano-dijo el maestro pegándole con el libro a finn en la cabeza

-auch…-dice finn susurrando y sobándose la cabeza (que quede claro que la caratula de libro era de pasta dura y que l libro tenía como unas cuatrocientas páginas)

-mmmm-dice el profesor revisando las ecuaciones de finn. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, todos se veían un poco nerviosos, porque si finn tenía alguna ecuación mal castigaría a todos

-Excelente-dice el maestro

-excelente que?-pregunto finn.

-todas las operaciones están buenas-dijo el profesor Carlos un poco angustiado. Todos en el salón se quedaron sorprendidos. En ese momento el profesor le regresa el libro a finn, en ese instante tocan para recreo y se van

**En el patio del colegio…**

-estuvo cerca-dice marceline

-sí, si te hubieras equivocado en una sola ecuación nos hubieran castigado a todos-dice Marshall-tuviste suerte finn

-cierto, tienes razón-dijo finn, todos se sentaron a comer su merienda, se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, todos estaban ablando, finn escucho algo de la conversación de Marshall y fionna y le dijo a marceline:

-pss marcy, tengo una idea, me entere de Marshall y fionna se van a ver hoy en el ático a la medianoche, que tal si les asemos una bromita…..-dijo finn al oído de marcy

-buena idea-dijo marcy

-dile eso a el príncipe f, que se lo diga a estela-le dijo finn al oído, y eso fue lo que hiso marcy, el plan para hacerles la broma, lo iban a planear cuando llegaran a casa. El día transcurrió normal, después de la clase de matemática tuvieron clase de inglés (dos horas) y luego sociales (dos horas) Y por último estadística (una hora), a las tres en punto ellos se dirigieron a casa, pero Marshall fionna, bonibbel y gumball se adelantaron, en eso finn, marcy, estela y el príncipe f paran en la sombra de un árbol, para planear la broma que le Iban a hacer Marshall y a fionna.

-ya se!-dijo finn, pongámonos un mantel negro encima, como si fuéramos tres espíritus, tu príncipe flama vas a apagar y prender las luces como si titilaran, y nosotros decimos sus nombre, en ese momento tu príncipe, vas y te ocultas detrás de ellos y le pegas un gran susto!-dijo muy emocionado.

-qué idea más brillante!-dijo marceline

-ya ansió ver sus caras de miedo!Jajaja!-dijo el príncipe flama

-jajaja tienes razón-dijo estela

-bueno nos vemos en la entrada de mi cuarto a las once y cincuenta y cinco ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo!-respondieron todos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Están listos chicos?-preguntaba finn susurrando, él tenía un mantel negro encima de él, solo se veían sus ojos al igual que marceline, el príncipe f y estela

-listos!-dijeron esto gritando a modo de susurro

-bueno manos a la obra, misión: "_asustando a los enamorados"_- en marcha-dijo finn

-vamos-dicho esto todos subieron sigilosamente las escaleras, y abrieron muy despacio la puerta y escucharon y vieron a Marshall decir:

-fionna, quieres ser mi N-novia-dijo Marshall

-por supuesto que sí!-dijo fionna abrazándolo, y luego se besaron

-este es el momento-susurro marceline, tu turno flamita, dicho esto el príncipe f comienza a apagar y prender las luces

-ha-hay alguien ahí?-dijo fionna un poco asustada

-fionna…..Marshall….-decía finn susurrando con una vos diferente a la de el

-nos vengaremos….-dijo estela imitando una vos que sonaba macabra

-los mataremos…-decía marceline con una vos fría, ellos hacían lo que podían para no morirse de la risa el ver las caras de sus amigos, de repente ellos se pusieron al frente Marshall y fionna, ellos tenían una cara de espanto, y de repente el príncipe flama se va detrás de Marshall y fionna y dice

-BUUU!

-AHHHHH-grita fionna, aunque se calló por escuchar las risas de sus amigos

-jajajajajajaj-se reía finn

-lo logramos jajajjaja-se reía marceline

-AH?-pregunta fionna. De repente finn, marceline, estela y el príncipe flama se quitan el mantel que traían puesto, pero en eso finn se tropieza y se cae

-jaajajajajaja-se reían Marshall y fionna

-estúpida tabla-dice finn, pero de repente intenta encajar la tabla de madera en el piso, pero no puede entonces allí encuentra un paquete.

-chicos tiene que venir a ver esto-dijo finn

-qué es eso?!-pregunto fionna viendo aquel misterioso paquete

-ábrelo-dijo fionna sentándose al lado de finn, en ese momento finn empezó a abrirlo lentamente y encontró…

**Hasta aquí mis lectores, espero que les haya gustado, ¿qué creen que habrá en aquel misterioso paquete?, pues descúbranlo en el siguiente capi!**

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Sofi11 se despide….**

**Por ahora….**


	6. comenzo el misterio

**Hola mis lectores, les quiero agradecer por sus hermosos reviews, me inspiran a seguir, en este capi comienza el misterio, nuestros héroes se metieron en un misterio que tendrán que resolver como de lugar ¿lo lograran o… fallaran en el intento? Averígüenlo en este capi, dejen sus reviews, así sean malos, buenos, para preguntar etc… bueno sin más preámbulo el sexto capi!**

**Comenzó el misterio…**

Chicos tiene que venir a ver esto-dijo finn.

-qué es eso?!-pregunto fionna viendo aquel misterioso paquete.

-ábrelo-dijo fionna sentándose al lado de finn, en ese momento finn empezó a abrirlo lentamente, encontró una carta, un mapa y un manojo de llaves

-que ahí allí dentro?-pregunto Marshall sentándose al lado de finn, seguido marceline, estela y el príncipe F.

-abre la carta finn-dijo marceline

-léenos esa carta-dijo estela

-c-claro-dijo finn abriendo la carta-bueno aquí dice:

_Mis queridísimos finn y fionna_

_Y el resto de sus mocosos amigos_

_Solo hay una manera de matar al lich_

_Esta casa oculta ese misterio en este ático_

_Con ese mapa, y esa copia de las llaves,_

_Podrán ir por toda la casa y descubrir la fórmula para formular_

_Las seis armas para derrocar al lich_

_Una vez que encuentren esta carta,_

_No abra marcha atrás_

_Cumplan la misión_

_O _

_Fallezcan en el intento_

_Su querida: Ana snowfront, habitante del dulce reino. _

_Posdata: no le digan nada a bonibell, que para estas fechas debe tener la misma edad que yo cuando escribí esta carta (16)._

-así dice la carta-dijo finn un poco nervioso

-que haremos chicos?-pregunto estela

-pues sin duda alguna descubrir el misterio para matar al lich de una buena vez por todas!-exclamo fionna

-tienes razón-dijo finn-y quien es Ana snowfront?

-no sé, pero me suena a la maestra de remplazo de lengua castellana-dijo Marshall

-qué tal si mañana le preguntamos su apellido, y si es el mismo, estense seguros de que ella escribió esta carta, y que ella vivió aquí-propuso marceline

-tal vez….no es mala idea….-dijo el príncipe F

-chicos miren, aquí hay otra carta!-dijo finn tomándola y abriéndola

-léela!-exclamo marceline

-bueno, dice:

_Busca la llave con forma de mantis_

_Busca una de las tres puertas del ático con cerradura de mantis_

_Lleva tu espada u otra arma y guarda silencio,_

_No nombres, ni hables sobre el lich adentro,_

_Busca en la recamara de la chica_

_Y encuentra otra pista_

_Suerte, y cumplan con eso o se lamentaran_

ATT: Ana snowfront, futura profesora de lengua castellana!

-eso es todo lo que dice la carta, miren este mapa, tiene el recorrido de toda la casa de zaycoon!-dijo finn

-oigan sospecho que Ana snowfront, es nuestra maestra de lengua castellana-dijo la princesa flama

-yo también sospecho lo mismo -dijo fionna

-mmm…chicos que tal si nos reunimos aquí, mañana, a la misma hora para resolver el misterio?-propuso marceline

-claro!-dicen todos. Finn guardo en su mochila el manojo de llaves, las dos cartas y el mapa. Pero cuando estaban a punto de bajar sintieron unos pasos, en ese momento se escondieron, y apagaron la luz para que la persona que viniera no se diera cuenta de que alguien estuvo allí, debido a que se tenía prohibida la entrada al sótano y al ático, también se tenía prohibido subir las escaleras del cuarto piso, y precisamente el ático quedaba subiendo las escaleras asía el cuarto piso. Finn se escondió con marceline dentro de una caja que tenía dos pequeños agujeros a través de los cuales se podía ver hacia afuera, el príncipe y la princesa flama se escondieron dentro de una caja de metal, fionna y Marshall detrás de un mueble abandonado, todos estaban en silencio, cuando fionna, estela y marceline vieron quien entraba y que hacía, casi pegan un grito, pero los chicos les pusieron las manos en la boca callándolas.

-mmm, así que cuanto das a cambio de matar a esos humanuchos, a los fogosos y a los vampiros

-_yo, te doy… el alma de esos héroes y la juventud eterna-_dijo una vos atreves de un portal

-ese es un buen trato lich…-dijo el misterioso encapuchado

-_vamos Robert….. Piénsalo bien, nadie te va dar un trato así en la vida… ES MAS! Te encargare la nocheosfera…..-_dijo la vos del lich, que era muy terrorífica-_estoy recuperando fuerza, gracias a que esos mocosos dejaron un diminuto caracol encerrado con migo-_dijo el lich que al parecer estaba en el cuerpode un diminuto caracol-_y bien…. ¿aceptas Robert?-_pregunto el lich

-segurísimo y acepto esta gran oferta, solo un idiota la rechazaría-dijo Robert

-_tomate tu tiempo, yo te recomiendo que los mates en su cumpleaños 18_- propuso el lich

-lo que usted diga mi amo-dijo Robert haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-_adiós mi lacayo-_dijo el lich, mientras su imagen se extinguía, en ese momento Robert se fue, ellos esperaron unos quince minutos antes de salir de sus escondites y finn muy nervioso dijo:

-chicos… alguien escucho que quieren matarnos-dijo finn, en ese momento todos alzaron la mano, se sentaron en el sofá y finn dijo.

-son la una de la madrugada, mañana nos reunimos, y hablamos sobre el tema-propuso Marshall

-tienes razón dijo fionna levantándose y estirándose- hasta mañana chicos dijo fionna saliendo del cuarto

-adiós-dijeron Marshall y finn mientras e iban a su cuarto, y por último, la princesa flama y marceline se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos. Esa noche ninguno pudo dormir bien, seguían pensando en lo que vieron y escucharon, a decir verdad todos ellos estaban meditando y pensando sobre todo lo ocurrido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A la mañana siguiente**

A la mañana siguiente todos se veían terribles, menos gumball y bonibbel, que habían podido dormir bien, Marshall, fionna, estela, finn, marceline, y el príncipe flama parecían unos zombis que no tenían ni idea de que hacer, se veían muy mal.

-oigan y a ustedes que les paso?-pregunto bonibbel con un tono burlón

-cállate cara de chicle-dijo marceline quitándole el color rojo a su manzana

-nos es por nada, pero ustedes parecen muertos vivientes-dijo bonibbel riéndose

-pues yo no dormí nada de naditas-dijo fionna sentándose sirviéndose su cereal

-yo tampoco sabes-dijo finn-estoy que me devuelvo a la cama y digo como excusa que me sentía mal-exclámalo finn comiendo pan con café para despertarse

-me siento como si no hubiera cerrado los ojos en todo el día-dijo estela comiendo comida de fuego (yo ni siquiera sé si eso existe, pero en mi fic si existe )

-jamás tuve tanto sueño en mi vida-decía el príncipe flama

-ya sé cómo se siente ser un zombi-dijo Marshall con un poco de gracia

-ja!, tienes razón-exclamo marceline

**Después de media hora ya estaban en el colegio, después fueron a la clase de lengua castellana y cuando esta se acabó no había nadie, finn, fionna, Marshall, marceline, estela y el príncipe flama estaban con la profesora Ana y finn se atreve a preguntarle lo que todo el mundo esperaba.**

-m-maestra-dijo finn un poco nervioso-

-si finn-dijo ella sin mirarlo y revisando unos papeles

-m-me podría decir su apellido?-dijo finn un poco inquieto rodeado de sus amigos.

-claro, es snowfront, Ana snowfront ¿por?-dijo la maestra sin mirarlos. Todos se miraban entre sí, esperando que alguien le contara lo de las cartas, pero finn dijo que no con la cabeza y él le dijo a la maestra

-gr-gracias-dijo finn jalando a sus compañeros afuera-

-CHICOS!-exclamo finn e-ella es la que escribió las cartas!-exclamo

-ya lo sé!-exclamo fionna

-por qué no le decimos sobre las cartas?-pregunto Marshall, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que la su maestra entre abrió la puerta y estaba escuchando lo que ellos decían, ella sabía muy bien en el problema en el que se metieron sus estudiantes.

-no se lo diremos!-exclamo el humano

-por qué no?-pregunto el príncipe flama

-muy simple amigo mío, se le decimos creerá que estamos locos y nos dirá que dejemos todo atrás, que lo olvidemos, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a renunciar-dijo finn

-tienes razón-dijo el príncipe flama, bueno vamos a nuestra siguiente clase-propuso

-bueno vámonos-dijo marceline. Así todos bajaron a su clase. Pero la maestra de lengua castellana había escuchado todo, se encontraba sola en su salón de clases meditando y recordó un sueño que tuvo a sus dieciséis años

**(Flashback)**

**Sueño de la maestra, Ana**

**(Ana's pov)**

Estaba en su casa antes de que su padre muriera ( en ese entonces loa casa de zayconn era una casa normal, donde Vivian la maestra, su madre y sus tres hermanos), vio seis chicos que se encontraban en el ático riendo y se encontraban una carta a nombre suyo, enseguida pensó, ellos son los elegidos por el búho cósmico para derrotar al lich pensó- y vio todo lo que ellos hacían y se vio a ella espiándolos como lo había hecho hace menos de cinco minutos, al final , esos chicos traerían la paz al mundo y derrotarían al lich, ella se propuso esconder la formula, poner las trampas y hacer las cartas para hacer que todo pasara tal cual como paso en su sueño.

**(Fin de ana's pov)**

**Fin del sueño de la maestra**

**(Final del flashback)**

El día no estuvo muy interesante para nuestros jóvenes héroes que se durmieron en clase de música y el profesor era muy bueno , pero era un bromista de primera y lo que hizo fue despertarlos con una trompeta, estos se despertaron de ataque y muy asustados y agitados pegando un grito mientras todos se reían a carcajadas hasta el profesor, pero ese profesor era muy bueno, si se hubieran dormido en otra clase los hubieran puesto a firmar el libro azul ( en mi colegio el libro azul es donde anotan las cosas demasiado malas que hiciste en clase, te hacen una anotación y te ponen a firmar e instantáneamente tienes un uno, por ejemplo si sacas el celular en plena clase te pone a firmar, si la maestra recoge todos los celulares , y tú no lo entregas y ella se da cuenta te ponen a firmar, pero por suerte yo nunca he firmado ).

Llego la medianoche y todos se encontraron en le ático, y comenzaron a buscar la dichosa puerta, con la dichosa cerradura de mantis

-chicos!-Cre-creo que encontré la puerta de la mantis esa!-dijo marceline, finn tenía las llaves y encajo a la perfección, de repente la puerta se abrió, estaba muy oscuro allí pero estela y el príncipe flama eran linternas improvisadas, cuando llegaron al final del pasillo había una puerta, la abrieron, ellos entraron y se cerró sola, cuando vieron lo que había adentro todos dieron un grito ahogado, pero los que más se escucharon fueron los de las chicas.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritaron todos aterrados, de repente una mantis gigante se despierta y se los quería devorar vivos, pero por suerte todos estaban armados, finn y fionna con sus espadas, Marshall y marceline, cada uno tenía un bajo-hacha, que tenía mucho filo, estela y el príncipe flama , cabe recordar que ellos son de fuego. La princesa flama y el príncipe flama la tiran bolas de fuego a la mantis pero esta de un golpe los noqueo a los dos, Marshall y marceline estaban a punto de cortarle las patas traseras, pero esta les pego tremenda patada y los dos chocaron con la pared noqueados, en eso finn le intenta cortar la cabeza y lo logra, la mantis hizo un gruñido de dolor y arrojo a finn contra la pared , este solo gimió de dolor y se levantó como pudo, en eso fionna corta a la mitad a la mantis y esta al instante se muere.

Fiona en ese instante va a despertar a las chicas que al instante despiertan, pero finn estaba intentando despertar a los chicos y no podía, entonces les pide ayuda a las chicas

-oigan chicas! estos dos parece que se hubieran muerto ,no los puedo despertar-dijo finn, en ese momento, fionna y estela cruzan miradas y se les ocurre una gran idea

-apártate finn, ya creo saber cómo despertarlos-dijo fionna, en ese momento se coloca al frente de Marshall, y estela al frente de su hermano, mientras marceline y finn no entendían que tenían las chicas entre manos, de repente las dos le pegan tremenda bofetada a los chicos y estos de repente se despiertan gritando

-Y POR QUE LA CACHETADA?!-le pregunto Marshall rabioso a fionna

-jajajajajajajaja, porque ustedes no se despertaban con nada!-exclamo fionna riéndose de Marshall, y el príncipe flama, estela, finn y marceline se estaban retorciendo de risa en el piso

-CHICAS!-exclamo el príncipe flama- POR QUE NO PUDIERON SER MAS DELICADAS!-exclamo con ira

-simple jajajajaj, hermano mío, veras sabíamos que ustedes no se despertarían tan fácilmente y... y... jajajajajjajajaa- dijo estela entre carcajadas

-jajajajajajajaj!-se reía finn, que bien que esa cosa no me noqueo, apuesto que ustedes me hubieran despertado así!-se reía finn

-bueno ya, ese no es el punto el punto es ¿cómo mataron a la mantis?-pregunto el príncipe flama

-muy fácil, finn le corto la cabeza y en ese momento la mantis lo estrello contra la pared, pero él no es tan débil como ustedes

-oye!-exclamaron los dos nombrados

- bueno prosigo-y la mantis no lo noqueo, entonces yo corte la mantis a la mitad, esta instantáneamente murió-dijo fionna

-mmmm….. Interesante…-dijo Marshall

-chicos miren vengan a ver!-dijo finn que estaba asomado en una puerta que había detrás de la mantis, al parecer esta protegía algo que había detrás de la puerta. En esos momentos todos entran a esa habitación, era un clásico cuarto de una chica, de más o menos dieciséis años.

-miren chicos encontré la dichosa carta-dijo Marshall sacándola de una almohada.

-leela!-apurate-decias finn, son las dos de la madrugada, maldita mantis!-exclamo finn

-ya voy.. Ya voy-dijo marshal-ejemm dice así:

_Bueno chicos,_

_Si están leyendo esta carta, encontraron mi habitación_

_Y derrotaron a mi odiosa mantis_

_Bueno el siguiente paso lo tendrán que cumplir mañana,_

_No falten, debajo de la otra almohada esta la otra carta _

_Con las indicaciones,_

_Cuídense mis jóvenes héroes, _

_El destino de todo Ooo _

_Y Aaa está en sus manos_

_ATT: Anita snowfront_

_Posdata: no le digan nada a bonibbel, ella arruinaría todo!_

-ya, eso es todo lo que dice la carta-dijo Marshall

-wow, como la profesora sabe que estamos aquí?-pregunto el príncipe flama

-no lo sé… no lo sé…-dijo finn

-chicos!, encontré la otra carta-dijo fionna abriéndola-dice así

_Hola, para su siguiente prueba_

_Tienen que traer un señuelo,_

_Un poco de ajo_

_Unas cuntas nueces _

_Un poco de agua.._

_Suerte, mis queridos héroes,_

_La siguiente puerta, está en la parte de atrás de la casa_

_Es como una especie de sótano,_

_Que los vuelve a llevar arriba_

_Sigan las órdenes de la carta_

_Y no fallaran en su misión_

_Att: Ana snowfront_

-alto!-exclamo finn

-qué pasa?-exclamo marceline

-nosotros no podemos tocar nueces, ni olerlas, y menos comerlas!, porque somos alérgicos!-exclamo fionna

-y yo que!-yo no puedo tocar agua, porque, pues yo soy de fuego-dijo el príncipe flama hablando por él y por su hermana

-pues y yo soy vampiro, debilidad… AJO!-exclamo Marshall con un tono sarcástico

-mmm tienen razón, tengo una plan, tu Marshall traes la nueces, tu príncipe flama traes el ajo y yo traigo el agua, tráiganlo en una bolsa, que no deje escapar el olor de cada cosa, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo finn

-de acuerdo!-exclamaron todos.

-Nos vemos aquí, mañana, para luego bajar a la dichosa puerta-exclamo finn

-buena idea!-pero que a nadie se le olvide traer lo que le pidieron-dijo fionna-yo traigo el señuelo-

-chicos, son las dos y media de la madrugada, menos bla bla bla, y más dormir –chao!-dijo fin bajando las escaleras, y así todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir. Pero alguien los espiaba y no era nadie más ni nadie menos que…

**Hasta aquí mis lectores…. ¿quién o qué creen ustedes que estará espiando a nuestros héroes? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capi**

**Cambio y fuera…**

**Se despide sofi11**


	7. las sombras

**Desclaimer: hora de aventura no me pertenece**

**Hola mis lectores, aquí les traigo el séptimo capi, aclaro, no soy muy buen con las escenas románticas, porque no se mucho acerca de eso, así que no critiquen si las escenas románticas, no son tan románticas :P, bueno quiero agradecerles por sus review**

**Las sombras…**

-chicos, son las dos y media de la madrugada, menos bla bla bla, y más dormir –chao!-dijo finn bajando las escaleras, y así todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir. Pero alguien los espiaba y no era nadie más ni nadie menos que la mascota de Robert, era un extraño gato negro, que se podía comunicar telepáticamente, él había sido mandado por Robert, porque este escucho unos ruidos en el ático, el gato era muy inteligente, y sabía que si le decía a su amo lo que nuestros jóvenes héroes planeaban le darían comida extra, pero también si se lo decía habrían más posibilidades de que el lich reviva, y el sabia lo poderoso y destructivo que era el lich, así que bajo las escaleras y le dijo a Robert:

-no era nada mi amo, solo eran unas ratas que ya extermine-dijo telepáticamente

-bien echo mi querido Max, yo sé que puedo confiar en ti-dijo Robert

-gracias mi amo-dijo el gato haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-bueno, puedes descansar ya-dijo Robert

-como usted ordene mi amo-dijo el pequeño gato marchándose del lugar-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**De mañana en la casa de zaycoon**

-hola chicos-dijo Marshall sentándose, en la única silla desocupada, porque fue el último en despertar. Finn tenía algunos rasguños y moretones en su cara, por la pelea que tuvo con la dichosa mantis

-finn, ¿qué te paso en la cara?-pregunto la dulce princesa un poco preocupada

-qué cosa?-pregunto finn comiendo cereal

-finn, tienes algunos rasguños y moretones en tu cara-dijo la dp-asi que repito la pregunta ¿qué te paso en la cara?-pregunto bonibbel. En ese momento todos se tensaron, menos gumball que estaba muy relajado comiendo, porque sabían que finn no era bueno mintiendo

-emm… yo… emm…-decía finn un poco nervioso- porque yo estaba durmiendo y Marshall estaba aburrido y se le dio la gran idea de tirarme de la cama, y así lo hizo-mintió finn

-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja-exoploto marshall a carcajadas siguiéndole el cuento a finn para ver si la dp se lo tragaba-todavía me acuerdo jajajajajjajajaa

-marshall, eso fue algo de muy mal gusto-dijo la dp que se tragó el cuento de que Marshall empujo a finn de su cama

-si lo que tú digas cara de chicle-jajajajajaja-decía Marshall siguiéndole el cuento a finn.

-bueno, se nos hace tarde vámonos-dijo gumball

-ustedes adelántense, nosotros tenemos algo que hacer-dijo marceline hablando por sus amigos

-bueno, vienes?-le pregunto gumball a la dp

-claro, porque no-dicho esto se levantó y agarro su mochila y se fue con gumball.

-chicos, que no se les olvide que nos reunimos en el ático-dijo marshall

-relájate, eso a nadie se le olvida-dijo el príncipe flama

-bueno, que no se les olvide lo que tienen que traer-dijo finn

-de acuerdo!-dijeron todos

-oye finn, la dp se comió el cuento de que te empuje de tu cama-dijo marshall

-eso espero-dijo finn-no tiene que saber lo que en verdad paso.

-bueno chicos, creo que se nos hace tarde, vámonos-dijo el príncipe flama parándose seguido por los demás, cuando iban en el camino nada interesante paso, el día estuvo muy normal hasta que dieron clase de bilogía, estaban divididos en niveles; bajo, intermedio y superior, finn y marcy estaban en el bajo, eran pésimos en biología, estela, el príncipe flama, marshall y fionna, estaban en el intermedio, gumball y bonibbel en el superior.

**Mientras tanto en el nivel bajo…**

Finn y marceline, iban tarde a su clase, iban corriendo y riéndose, porque ellos no sabían dónde estaba el salón del nivel bajo, primero fueron al cuarto piso, luego al segundo , y luego bajaron a la coordinación de convivencia y preguntaron por el salón, era el salón 89, en el quinto piso, y eso les causaba mucha risa. Para su suerte cuando llegaron a su salón la profesora apenas estaba pasando lista…

-marceline-

-aquí!-dijo marceline abriendo la puerta

-finn-

Aquí ¡!-dijo finn que entro detrás de marceline

-wow….-dijo la profesora acercándose a finn y mirándolo fijamente

-ammmm….-dijo finn un poco incómodo por la mirada de la maestra y la de sus compañeros

-sí, definitivamente eres un humano-dicho esto le toco el cabello finn

-no, yo no sabía que era humano, pero gracias por aclararme las dudas-dijo con un tono sarcástico, lo cual le causó mucha risa a sus compañeros.

-jejeje-rio la maestra, siéntense-dijo la maestra en ese momento finn y marceline se sentaron en la primera fila, pues todos los puesto estaban ocupados.

-bueno, hoy vamos a hablar sobre….-dijo la maestra revisando su libreta de apuntes- sobre… los seres humanos-dijo esto mirado a finn, todos tenían su mirada posada en finn, finn se sentía acosado, le fastidiaba que lo miraran con una cara de _"que lastima ser el único chico de su especie"_, porque finn podía leer muy bien la miradas de sus compañeros

-bueno, vamos a hablar sobre algunas enfermedades del sistema respiratorio, ¿quién nos quiere hablar sobre el tema?-pregunto la maestra mirando a finn, como nadie quería hablar del tema esta dijo:

-finn?, nos podrías hablar de las enfermedades que conoces del ser humano?-pregunto la maestra

-pues si no ahí de otra….- dijo finn-bueno entre las comunes están la gripa y…

-puedes describirnos los síntomas?-interrumpió la maestra a finn, mientras todos estaban atentos escuchando a finn, pues se les hacía muy interesante el tema, porque los humanos eran los antepasados de todas la criaturas existentes

-bueno, los síntomas son el dolor de cabeza, el aumento de la temperatura corporal, toz, congestión-dijo finn

-bueno, sabes acerca de otras enfermedades que sean no tan comunes?-le pregunto la maestra

-pues si-dijo finn- la pulmonía, la neumonía y… pues ya!, no soy doctor-dijo finn sarcásticamente

- y sabes acerca de enfermedades terminales?-pregunto la maestra

-pues sí, la única que conozco, el cáncer-dijo finn

-mmm interesante-dijo la maestra mirando a finn de reojo, todavía no se creía que finn era humano

-finn… una pregunta?-pregunto la maestra

-si?-dijo finn el cual se sentía como en una entrevista por

-eres el único humano? ¿Conoces a otro humano?-pregunto la maestra

-pues no soy el único humano, tengo a mi hermana, ella es humana-explico finn

-cuantos años tiene? ¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto la maestra

-yo tengo dieciséis, y mi hermana tambien, ella y yo somos mellizos-explico finn

-interesante…-dijo la maestra ¿nos podrías describir a tu hermana?-pregunto la maestra, ¿tendrás alguna foto de ella?-volvió a preguntar

-mmm creo que si tengo una foto de ella….-dijo buscando es su mochila-aquí esta!-dijo finn sacando una foto de su cumpleaños dieciséis donde estaban el, cake, fionna y jake-esta es mi hermana-dijo finn señalando a fionna en la imagen, tenía el cabello suelto, un pequeño lazo rosa , unos tacones ( no muy altos), y un vestido rosa que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas (el que uso en el cuarto capi)

-ella es más alta que tu…-dijo la maestra

- y dale con el temita!-dijo finn un poco rabioso

-maestra… yo quiero ver la foto…-dijo un chico al final del salón-yo también-dijo otro.

-finn, le puedo mostrar la foto a tus compañeros?-pregunto la maestra

-claro, por qué no?-dijo finn, en ese momento la maestra paso la foto por cada puesto, finn noto en la cara de todos los chicos que miraban a fionna con cara de enamorados, lo cual le causó mucha gracia a finn, por que fionna ya tenía novio

-yyy… tu hermana tiene novio?-pregunto un chico

-pues si-dijo finn-¿por qué?

-por nada-dijo el chico muy devastado.

RING!RING!(Sonó la campana)

-chicos ya pueden salir a el recreo-dijo la maestra. Finn y marceline agarraron sus cosas y salieron corriendo, fueron los primeros en salir, finn y marceline eran mejores amigos, siempre se apoyaban mutuamente, eran como novios, pero no lo eran…. Por ahora…..

Finn y marceline planeaban hacerle una broma a Marshall, lo divisaron le iban a tirar globos llenos de mantequilla, cuando finn y marceline tiraron los globos, le cayeron al director, el cual era calvo, finn y marceline se echan a reír a carcajadas

-cuidado se pierde-dijo marceline riéndose

-dudo que lo haga-dijo finn-su cabeza es más brillante que el sol!-dijo finn

-jajajajajjajajaa-se reían finn y marceline

-CASTIGADOS!-dijo el director muy furioso

-y a mí que me importa-jajajajajajaja-dijo marceline entre carcajeadas

-CASTIGADOS HASTA LAS SEIS Y MEDIA!-dijo ya más rabioso

-si señor-dijo finn con un tono burlón, en ese momento el director se va muy rabioso

-pffff JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAA-estallo finn en carcajadas cuando el director estaba lejos

-jajajajajajaja-se reía marceline.

El día paso normal, nada interesante, ya era las cuatro y todos se habían ido menos finn y marceline que estaban en el salón de castigo.

-valió la pena-jajajajajajaja-se reía finn

-si jajajajajajajaa tienes razón-dijo marceline la cual estaba sentada en su silla con los pies arriba de la mesa, al lado de ella estaba finn.

-hagamos algo divertido-dijo finn

-no sé ¿qué quieres hacer?-dijo marceline acercándose a la cara de finn

-no sé , dime tu –dijo finn acercándose a ella, estaban a punto de besarse, cuando de repente el maestro encargado del salón de castigos entra, al instante finn y marceline se separan totalmente sonrojados

-bueno…. Creo que solo ustedes dos son los únicos alumnos en la sala de castigo-dijo el profesor-adiós!-dijo el profesor saliendo por la puerta, si el director viene, díganle que estoy en el baño, no cometan ninguna locura-dijo el maestro marchándose del lugar.

-wow, pensé que ese profesor nos iba a cuidar-dijo marceline

-yo también-dijo finn mirando hacia el techo.

-estoy tannnnnnnnn aburrida…-dijo marceline

-mmm, juguemos a verdad o reto-dijo finn

-finn… solo somos nosotros dos aquí…-dijo marceline

-mmm tienes razón, es que no pensé eso, solo lo dije por decirlo jejeje-dijo finn

-qué horas son?-pregunto marceline

-no sé, mira el reloj-dijo finn señalando el reloj que estaba en la pared

-mmmm dice que son las seis-dijo marceline

-espera… dijo finn parándose y acercándose al reloj, hace más o menos media hora eran las cuatro…..-mira, este reloj, esta adelantado-dijo finn mirando de reojo el reloj

-mmmm cierto-dijo marceline parándose al lado de finn-oye mira allí hay un papel-dice marceline sacando un papel de la parte de atrás del reloj-

-es una carta!-léela!-dijo finn

-bueno, bueno, dice a si

_Queridos finn y marceline, _

_No le muestren esta carta sus compañeros_

_Si encontraron esta carta, _

_Son muy observadores_

_Les daré una pista del acertijo_

_Para que estén preparados_

_Lo que está detrás de la puerta _

_Son ustedes mismos,_

_Una versión mala de ustedes_

_La mejor manera de derrotarlos es_

_Con sus debilidades_

_ATT: Ana sonwfront_

_Posdata: no alerten a sus amigos sobre esta carta, ellos no se deben enterar de esta carta,_

-así termina la carta-mintió marceline, por que la carta tenía un pedazo que ella no le quería leer a finn

-mm bueno –dijo finn sentándose otra vez en su silla. Marceline miro la carta y leyó mentalmente la última parte de la carta

_Pudiste besarlo,_

_Quisiste besarlo,_

_No lo lograste_

_Encuentra un mejor lugar y mejor momento_

_Suerte marceline,_

_Aunque no lo creas el siente lo mismo por ti , _

_Pero no encuentra la manera de decírtelo_

_Sé paciente, _

_No desesperes._

-ahhh…-suspiro marceline

-qué?-dijo finn mirándola

-n-nada-dijo marceline mirando asía abajo para que finn no viera lo sonrojada que estaba.

-oye, tú crees que los chicos estén preocupados por nosotros?-pregunto finn

-tal vez, porque no les dijimos que nos castigaron por reírnos de la calvicie del director-dijo marceline

-jajajajajajaja-se seria finn

-sí, ellos tuvieron que ver la cara del director-dijo marceline con un tono burlón

-un poquito más y explota como un volcán jajajajaja- se reía finn

-jajajajajaja-sierto dijo marceline

**En casa de zaycoon**

-DONDE SE METIERON ESOS DOS!?-preguntaba rabiosa fionna

-relájate fi…-dijo Marshall para tranquilizarla

-ESOS DOS! ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!-gritaba rabiosa mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

-y por qué los necesitas tanto?-pregunto Marshall mientras flotaba de lo más relajado

-SIMPLEMENTE LOS NECESITO PARA HACER UN RESUMEN DE QUINIENTAS PAGINAS, PARA MAÑANA EN LENGUA CASTELLANA-dijo fionna ya súper rabiosa, estaba que explotaba

-CALMA FI!-dijo Marshall agarrándola de los hombros.

-NO ME VOY A CALMAR!, ES LA MITAD DE LA NOTA!-dijo muy rabiosa

-no desesperes-dijo Marshall abrazándola, él era el único que la aguantaba cuando estaba rabiosa

-creo que tines razón -dijo más calmada abrazando a Marshall-gracias Marshall

-no hay de que-dicho esto se besaron

-ven fi, si quieres yo te ayudo a hace ese dichoso resumen….-dijo Marshall

-okey-dijo ella más tranquila entrando a la casa con Marshall, porque estaban afuera esperando a finn y marceline.

**En la escuela…**

Eran ya las cinco y media, marceline y finn estaban requeteaburridos, no sabían que hacer finn estaba jugando con una pequeña bolita de color azul y mientras marcy masticaba chicle y jugaba con su cabello

-y…..-dijo marceline

-yyyy que?-pregunto finn mirándola

-tú crees que fionna este rabiosa con nosotros?-pregunto marcy

-tal vez, a lo mejor y me pega una cachetada-dijo finn

-mmmm, será mejor que le inventemos una buena excusa para que no nos mate-dijo marcy

-bueno, tu eres chica, invéntate algo-dijo finn

-oye!-dijo marceline

-lo siento es la verdad!, es muy complicado pelear con mi hermana cunado esta rabiosa-dijo finn

-mm bueno, yo me inventare una excusa

-gracias marcy-dijo finn relajándose.

-no hay de que -dijo ella

Cuando eran las seis y media ellos salieron corriendo a casa de Zaycoon para que fionna no los viera llegar, cuando llegaron, iban de lo más sigilosos a punto de subir las escaleras, cuando fionna siente la mano de su hermana en su hombro, el sabía que ella era muy temperamental

-a donde creen que van?-pregunto fionna

-estoy muerto….-dijo finn en susurro

-a-a ni-ningún lado-dijo marceline muy asustada

-DONDE RAYOS SE HABIAN METIDO?!-dijo fionna muy rabiosa

-em…. Es que estábamos castigados-dijo finn

-Y POR QUE RAYOS ESTABAN CATIGADOS?-pregunto fionna como si estuvieran en un interrogatorio

-por qué le íbamos a hacer una broma a Marshall, pero accidentalmente se la hicimos al director-dijo marceline-

-mmm bueno, pues… QUE ESPERAN PONGANSE A HACER EL RESUMEN DE LAS QUINIENTAS PÁGINAS!-dijo fionna muy rabiosa

-lo que tú ordenes mamá-dijo finn con un tono sarcástico

-jejejeje enseguida, lo que tu mandes-dijo marceline con un tono burlón

-termínenlo rápido!-o si no, no abra cena para ninguno de los dos! Juajuajua!-se reía fionna muy malvadamente.

Eran las once y media y finn y marceline todavía haciendo el resumen de las paginas, solo tenían que hacer 80 más! Estaban súper cansados, pero estaban copiando, cada veinte páginas cambiaban marceline copiaba y finn resumía. Se hicieron las doce y dejaron el resumen así como quedos, lo iban a terminar más luego.

-trajeron todo chicos?-pregunto finn a todos

- por supuesto!-dijeron todos

-bueno según el mapa hay que bajar las escaleras e ir a la parte de atrás de la casa

-vamos!-dijo fionna bajando las escaleras seguida por los demás, cuando bajaron buscaban la puerta como unos buenos investigadores, pero no encontraban nada, así, buscaron una hora hasta que estela dijo;

-CHICOS ENCONTRE LA PUERTA!, pero es muy pequeña-dijo estela

-mmm, yo me convierto en murciélago y entro allí-dijo marceline

-adelante, ¿qué esperas?, hazlo-dijo el príncipe flama

-bueno aquí voy!-dijo convertida en un pequeño murciélago, pasaron diez minutos y de repente una gran puerta se abrió

-listo chicos!-dijo marceline convirtiéndose de nuevo en vampiro

-bueno, entremos-dijo fionna entrando de primera. Cuando entraron habían muchas escaleras, así que subieron hasta llegar al final y cuando llegaron, se encontraron con unas sombras idénticas a ellos, obviamente, todos peleaban con sus sombras, marcy y finn eran los únicos que sabían cómo derrotarlos-marcy!-grito finn

-el plan!-dijo marceline

-cual plan?-gritaron todos

-relájense-dijo finn, nosotros sabemos cómo derrotarlos-dijo finn

-reúnan a todos en una esquina!-ordeno marceline, todos se la quedaron mirando, finn era el único que sabía cuál era el plan

AHORA! Que no hay mucho tiempo-grito finn, en ese momento todos hicieron lo mandado por finn.

-APARTENSE!-dijo marceline-Marshall! Pásame las nueces!

-atrápalas!-dijo Marshall lanzándole las nueces a marcy, al instante marcy las atrapo y se las tiro a las sombras de finn y fionna, que al instante desaparecieron con las nueces, finn tomo el agua que llevaba y se la tiro a las sombras del príncipe y de la princesa flama, que al instante desaparecieron

-genial!-grito el príncipe flama. En ese momento las sombras de marceline y Marshall estaban distraídas finn aprovecho el momento y les tiro un poco de ajo, al instante estas desaparecieron.

-chicos….-dijo fionna-¿Cómo supieron que tenían que hacer eso para derrotar a las sombras?-pregunto. Finn y marceline se miraron nerviosos y finn dijo:

-emm…emmm… instinto de héroe-dijo finn a lo que fionna puso una cara más o menos así -_-

-no me digas…-dijo fionna-jajaja que buena excusa, ahora dime la verdad finn

-no sé, solo lo presentí-dijo finn

-mmm…. Me suena a que ustedes dos ya habían venido a este lugar…-dijo fionna

-es-eso no es cierto!-dijo marceline

-si aja, como ustedes digan…-dijo fionna rodando los ojos-bueno sigamos-dijo fionna abriendo una puerta a final del pasillo

-chicos esto es una biblioteca!-exclamo fionna

-tienes razón…-dijo finn entrando seguido por todos

-busquemos la otra carta-dijo Marshall

-de acuerdo!-dijeron todos, y así se pusieron a buscar, ya eran las tres de la madrugada, se habían retrasado mucho

-chicos encontré la carta!-dijo estela abriendo

-léela!-apúrate!-dijo finn

-ya relájate…-bueno dice:

_Hola héroes míos_

_Veo que lograron derrotara sus sombras_

_Bueno para la siguiente misión deberán esperar hasta mañana_

_Y afinar sus voces y oídos,_

_Los veo mañana_

_Salgan por la puerta con forma de murciélago_

_Mañana entran por allí y encontraran una puerta en forma de escorpión_

_No lo intenten ahora_

_O morirán_

_ATT: Ana snowfront… ASHIII! Maldito resfriado!_

-así termina la carta-dijo estela

-bueno nos reunimos aquí mañana, son las ….. CUATRO DE LA MASDRUGADA-dijo marceline

-ahí no!-dijo finn

-vamos finn hay que terminar ese maldito resumen!-dijo marceline jalando a finn por la mano

-hasta mañana-dijo finn que apenas y podía caminar por que marceline lo estaba jalando para terminar su resumen. Y así todos se fueron a dormir menos finn y marceline que se pusieron a hacer el resumen. Cuando lo terminaron ya eran casi las cinco, los dos terminaron dormidos en la sala, finn sentado en su silla y marceline sentada y con la cabeza sobre la mesa

**De mañana en la casa de zaycoon**

-chicos, chicos despierten!-decía fionnafinn y marceline no despertaban.

-pssss Marshall pásame la cubeta llena de agua y recoge los papeles para que no se mojen

-de acuerdo fi-dijo Marshall trayéndole la cubeta llena de agua fría a fionna y recogiendo los papeles SPLASHHHHHHH!, sono el agua que le cayó a finn y a marcy , los cuales se despertaron enseguida y muy molestos

-jajajajajajajaja-se reían fionna y Marshall

-AHÍ NO!, qué horas son?!-pregunto marceline

-son las seis en punto, tienen veinte minutos para alistarse

- Y POR QUE RAYOS NO NOS DESPERTARON MAS TEMPRANO!?-pregunto finn muy rabioso

-es que llevamos media hora intentando despertarlos-dijo fionna

-pues claro, no dormimos ni tres horas!-dijo marceline

-jajajajajaja-apurence, nos tenemos que ir

-bueno, como digan-dijo finn levantándose y dirigiéndose a su cuarto

-será mejor que me vaya a cambiar-dijo marceline subiendo

Después de veinte minutos finn y marceline ya estaban listos para irse, todos se fueron a el colegio, finn y marceline iban más atrás, porque estaban muy cansados y se les hacía muy difícil seguirle el paso a sus compañeros, el día no estuvo muy interesante, nada especial, apenas se acabaron las clases finn y marceline se fueron lo más rápido a la casa y durmieron hasta las doce de la noche y se encontraron con sus amigos en el ático.

**Hasta aquí mis lectores, espero que les haya gustado, dejen su review, si tienen dudas o preguntas háganmelo saber, si hay algunas incoherencias o horrores ortográficos, los quiero mucho.**

**Me despido, los quiero mis lectores}**

**Bye ;)**


	8. las pruebas

**Hola Mis lectores!, lamento el retraso, es que el tiempo no me rinde, mis papas solo me dejan meterme en el compu de seis a ocho los días de semana, y no es que yo sea muy rápida, además tenía un examen, que por estar aquí escribiendo este capi, creo que lo perdí **** pero, aquí está el octavo capítulo de esta rara historia, les quiero agradecer por sus hermosos lindos y geniales reviews, me animan a luchar para escribir los siguientes capítulos, bueno aquí yo los dejo de molestar para que lean el capi jejeje**

**La canción**

Todos estaban reunidos en el ático, solo faltaba Marshall, que siempre llegaba tarde….

-DONDE RAYOS SE METIO MARSHALL?!- decía fionna muy rabiosa

-wow, que temperamento….-dice finn

-CIERRA LA BOCA!-decía fionna

-no sé cómo te la aguantas en casa….dijo el príncipe flama al oído de finn

-no tengo ni idea…-dijo finn

-TE ESCUCHE FLAMITA!-dijo fionna mirando al príncipe F

-okey, okey…-dijo el príncipe flama, de repente llega Marshall corriendo

-YA LLEGE!-dijo Marshall

-TU!-dijo fionna con ira

-yo que?-pregunto Marshall

-por qué siempre llegas tarde!-dijo ella un poco más calmada

-relájate, mi despertador no sonó y se me paso el tiempo-dijo Marshall

-mmmmmm…..sospechosos número uno, Marshall-dijo para sí misma

-okey?...dijo Marshall un poco preocupado por lo que decía su novia

-bueno, entremos, a para buscar la otra puerta!-dijo finn

-bueno vamos!-dijo marceline siguiéndolo, así todos entraron a la puerta, dentro de esa puerta había un pasillo muy oscuro, luego de entrar encontraron una gran puerta (como la del capítulo "lo que estaba perdido")

-chicos, miren encontré una carta!-dijo Marshall abriéndola y leyéndola

_Hola mis jóvenes héroes,_

_¿Les gusta cantar?_

_Bueno aquí tendrán que cantar la canción que está a lo último de esta carta_

_Es muy bonita la canción_

_Es la canción preferida de mi hermana_

_Cántenla y la puerta se abrirá_

_Posdata: les recomiendo que para elegir quién va a cantar jueguen a _

_Piedra papel o tijera_

En ese momento todos se quedaron con cara de ¿ WTF?

-y bien… quien va a cantar?-pregunto estela

-bueno, juguemos piedra papel o tijera en grupos-dijo Marshall

-okey?-dice finn después de unos minutos ya estaban finn y Marshall compitiendo por quien iba a cantar, finn le dijo a Marshall que él no quería cantar y que le daba el turno de cantar, pero Marshall se reúso, dijo que quería una pelea limpia dijo Marshall

-MALDICION!-dijo finn que le había ganado a Marshall- ¡ YO NO QUIERO CANTAR!- dijo finn (al que ganaba le tocaba cantar)

-que cante! que cante! que cante!( el típico corito en la escuela ¬¬)-comenzó a decir fionna y en ese momento todos la siguieron

-QUE NO VOY A CANTAR PARA ABRIR ESA JODIDA PUERTA!-dice finn muy decidido

-vamos finn canta!-dijo marceline

-YO NO SE CANTAR!-dijo finn

-vamos finn canta!-dijo fionna

-hagamos un trato-dijo Marshall

-a?-dijo finn

- marceline, estela, el p flama, fionna y yo, te hacemos las tareas por todo el mes si cantas la canción

-QUE?!-gritaron todos

-mmm, es un buen trato… acepto!, pero las tareas tienen que estar bien echas

- no, ALTO!, yo me rehusó-dijo marceline

-entonces no canto-dijo finn con un tono de niñito consentido

-ya dale, ya canta esa canción de una buena vez…-dijo marceline

-ya voy… ya voy…-dijo finn tomando la carta con la nota y leyendo la canción-bueno la canción dice:

**I'll love you, if you ain't got nobody to love  
And girl I'll adore you, if there's no one to adore  
And I'll show you, if there's no one to show  
And I'll know you, if you want somebody to know**-canto finn ganándose las miradas de sus compañeros, era una Mirada con una cara de más o menos así o.O

**Oh, oh oh yeah**

**Every time you come around  
You put a lightning bolt on my face  
Baby, everytime you come around  
Girl, you take my breath away- **seguía cantando finn sin mirar a sus amigos, mirando en dirección a la puerta, que estaba a punto de abrirse

**And I just wanna breathe until I take you in  
Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in  
But the truth is **

**She has no idea, no idea  
That I'm even here, I'm even here  
She has no idea, no idea  
I'm standing here, I'm standing here  
I'm standing here **(la canción se llama "no idea" de Big time Rush, a mí me encanta mucho esa canción, escúchenla)– en ese momento finn para de cantar porque la puerta se había abierto

-yyyyyy… no van a entrar?-dijo finn viendo a sus amigos ahí sentadotes

-QUE BIEN CANTAS!-dijo fionna

-jejejejje-dijo finn

-y lo mejor del caso es que tengo todo grabado en mi celular!-dice marceline

-borra el video!-dice finn

-porque lo haría?-pregunta marceline desafiantemente

-por qué yo lo digo!-dijo finn

-si me atrapas lo borro –dijo marceline flotando

-MALDITA SEA!-dijo finn-como rayos voy a atrapas un vampiro?!-dijo finn

-no sé, tu eres el héroe, tu dímelo-dijo marcy con un tono sarcástico.

-chicos, vamos la puerta se abrió-dijo el príncipe flama

-bueno ya vamos!-dijo finn- me debes una marceline-dijo finn entrando a la puerta

-lo que tú digas, héroe-dijo ella entrando a la puerta

-AYY NOOO!-dijo finn

-ay no que?-pregunto fionna

-este es uno de los lugares que el lich me mostro en un sueño!-dijo finn

-¿ cómo que el lich?-pregunto marceline

-chicos! Encontré una carta!-dijo fionna leyéndola

_Hola mis queridos héroes_

_Para este momento_

_Ya deben de estar en el laberinto de los miedos_

_Finn, tú conoces este lugar muy bien,_

_¿o me equivoco?_

En ese momento fionna hizo una pausa, y mirando a finn al igual que sus amigos

_Bueno, en este momento_

_tendrán que enfrentar sus mayores miedos_

_Suerte héroes…_

_ATT: Ana snowfront_

En ese momento hubo un silencio mientras todos miraban a finn

-¡¿ y por qué me miran así?!-dijo finn

-ya tú has venido solo aquí verdad?!-dijo fionna con ira

-te lo puedo explicar-dijo finn.

-pues explícate-dijo fionna

-este es un lugar donde el lich me envió una vez, para recordar mis peores temores, este bosque es laberinto, la ruta es muy fácil, lo difícil es enfrentar a tus miedos-dijo finn

-mmm interesante pero…-dijo marceline

-AHHHH!-gritan todos cayendo desmayados por un ruido tan pero tan profundo (como el de resident evil 5, al comienzo), era un ruido insoportable y de repente algo hiso que se quedaran dormidos….

**(Finn pov's)**

Estaba solo en la mitad del océano peleando con el lich, sin nadie que me ayudara, estaba que me moría del miedo, mis dos peores temores juntos el lich y el océano, derrote a el lich, pero quede a la deriva en el océano sin nada de que sujetarme, tenía muy en claro lo que iba a hacer, era sumergirme totalmente dentro del océano, tenía miedo, pero lo logre…

**(Fin del finn pov)**

**(Princesa flama pov)**

Estaba sola, hacía mucho frio, estaba sola con su padre regañándola expulsándola del castillo en la época de lluvia, después estaba sola al frente de lo que parecían ser finn y marceline casándose, eso me destrozo el corazón, porque me gustaba mucho finn, y aunque, por algún motivo no me atrevida a decirle a finn que me moría por él, tenía miedo a ser rechazada por el….

**(Fin del princesa flama pov)**

**(Fionna pov)**

Estaba sola en el océano, y viendo a finn morir ante mis ojos sin poder hacer nada, estaba asustada, deseaba que todo pasara rápido, pero no era así, me quedaba sola, nadie me iba a amar, de repente Marshall moría antes mis ojos, yo solo gritaba y lloraba de dolor sin hacer nada, como una pequeña niña que ya no sabía qué hacer y a donde ir me sentí frustrada, luego caí al piso desmayada…

**(Fin del fionna pov)**

**(Príncipe flama pov)**

Estaba solo y vi un recuerdo, un duro recuerdo de mi infancia, en ese entonces podría tener unos diez años, estaba jugando con mi hermana, sin querer yo tropecé haciendo que ella cayera y se hiciera un gran raspón en la rodilla, lo cual mi padre percato y me regaño, dure cuatro días sin comer ni tomar fuego ( que en el reino de fuego el agua seria fuego o algo por el estilo) fueron los peores días de mi vida ,mi hermana se sentía tremendamente culpable, y debes en cuando venía a mi habitación a escondidas y me traía un poco de comida, yo nunca me enoje con mi hermana, pero si con mi padre, desde que mi madre decidió ir al reino de fuego de Aaa mi padre tuvo una gran preferencia a mi hermana….

**(Fin del príncipe flama pov)**

**(Marceline pov)**

Era de día recuerdo que estaba en lo que parecía mi caza de niña, de repente está se destruye dejándome a mitad de lo que parecía ser un desierto, era medio día, y hacía un calor infernal, lo peor de todo era que no tenía nada con que protegerme del sol, me estaba muriendo, sentía como el sol me quemaba, no podía moverme, de repente desmaye...

**(Fin de marceline pov)**

**(Marshall pov)**

Era un día normal y corriente, estaba en una cita con fionna cuando de repente alguien atraviesa a fionna con un espada ella gritaba de dolor, yo no podía hacer nada para que ella dejara de sufrir, de repente tres chicos del doble de alto que yo, me obligaron a ver a fionna morir mientras la cortaban con espadas hasta que murió, yo solo lloraba de repente alguien me golpeo en la cabeza y desmaye….

**(Fin de Marshall pov)**

-AHHHH!-gritaron todos

-que fue eso?-pregunto fionna agitada

-eso fue…. la primera prueba-dijo finn

-y cuál es la segunda?-pregunto marceline

-bueno según lo que yo sé, la segunda prueba son unos acertijos que nos vamos a encontrar en el camino y la tercera es un combate con un monstro, pero no recuerdo mucho esa parte del sueño dijo finn

-bueno, yo digo que hagamos los acertijos y mañana venimos otra vez para derrotar al dichoso monstro-dijo el príncipe flama

-buena idea, vamos rápido que se nos acaba el tiempo-dijo Marshall poniéndose al frente del grupo, llevaban aproximadamente unos diez minutos caminando cuando encuentran una carta de la nada y unos rayos laser (de los que matan)

-mmm chicos lean esta carta, Marshall, dice que es para ti-dice fionna entregándole la carta a Marshall

-dice

_Primer acertijo, _

_Para Marshall:_

_Lo viste por primera vez en esta misteriosa casa_

_Lo encontraste en casa_

_Luego lo miraste detenidamente_

_Se te hizo muy familiar?_

_No lo crees?_

-JODER!-dijo Marshall

-qué pasa?-pregunto fionna

-yo sé que es, pero no sé cómo se llama!-dijo Marshall

-haber…., descríbenos el objeto y nosotros lo asociamos con lo que conocemos-dijo el príncipe flama

-bueno, es forma de gato, tiene unas extrañas escrituras, y es algo viejo, es como un collar, es como…. Como…..-dijo Marshall

-yo sé que es!-dijeron finn y fionna al mismo tiempo

-y que es?!-dijo Marshall

-es un amuleto protector,¿es así como este?-dijo finn sacando un idéntico como el que Marshall describió

-si así es!-dijo Marshall-¿Quién te lo regalo?

-ahhh me lo regalo una chica en una tienda de….. No sé, no recuerdo muy bien solo recuerdo que la chica me dijo que te protegían de las malas amistades y… no me acuerdo de que otra cosa te protegía -dijo finn

-mmm interesante-dijo Marshall, el cual digito el nombre de _amuleto protector, _de repente los laser se desactivaron y ellos pudieron pasar

-genial!-dijo Marshall

-bueno sigamos, luego de unos cinco minutos había otro acertijo, y una carta esta era para finn

-mira finn, esta es para ti-dice fionna entregándole la carta a finn

-bueno dice:

_Segundo acertijo_

_Para finn:_

_¿Recuerdas ese aroma?_

_¿Recuerdas ese sueño?_

_No supiste que paso_

_Era otro lugar_

_O eso creías_

_Dime:_

_¿Qué época era en tu sueño?_

-ese aroma…. Esa época…..-dijo finn

-qué época?-pregunto marceline

-era una época muy rara- explico finn-era como hace unos miles de años-dijo finn

-haber descríbeme la época, yo tengo muchos años, recuerda, soy vampiro-dijo marceline

-bueno, olia a radiacion, olia a muerte, era un planeta con muchos edificios derrumbados, una extraña lluvia de algo raro , en mi sueño un tipo raro y enano dijo que era… era… lluvia acida -dijo finn

-yo se que epoca era!-dijo marceline

-cual?-pregunto finn

-era la guerra de los champiñones…-dijo marceline un poco melancolica.

-bueno veamos…-dice finn insertando el nombre en un pequeño tablero… de repente la gran puerta se abrio.

-bueno sigamos-dijo fionna, cuando ya llevaban diez minutos caminando encontraron una enorme puerta, una carta con un acertijo

-esta es para ti marceline-deice fionna entrgandole la carta a marceline

-mmmm dice:-dijo marceline-la cual decidio leer la carta mentalmente

_Hola mi querida marcy_

_Te gusta un chico_

_Que esta enamorada de ti_

_Tu no lo sabes_

_El no lo sabes_

_Acepta la realidad_

_Digita su nombre_

_Y sin que el se de cuenta_

_¿Por qué simplemente no le das un beso en la boca y ya?_

-emmmm marcy-dijo fionna- ¿ que decia la carta?-pregunto fionna muy muy curiosa

-n-no dice n-nada….-dijo marceline sonrojandose

-heyyy relajate…-dijo fionna viendo a marceline totalmente sonrojada

-bueno-dice finn-solo digita el nombre y ya!-

-bueno, bueno…-dice marceline acercandose a la pequña especie de computadora en ingresandolo, luego encontraron una carta.

-leela…..-dice fionna

-emm dice:

_Hola heroes,_

_Ya pasaron los tres acertijos?_

_Bueno, mañana pueden comenzar la siguiente prueba_

_Traigan sus armas_

_Por que lo que los espera_

_Es muy dificil de derrotar_

_Suerte_

_ATT: Ana snowfront_

-mmm bueno chicos son las….-dice marshall mirando su reloj…-SON CASI LAS CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA!-dice marshall muy preocupado.

-vamonos!-dijo finn, luego, seguido por todos salieron de el lugar, pero para la mal suerte de todos robert estaba subiendo las escaleras del cuarto piso y cuando nuestros heroes iban bajando las escaleras lo que paso fue inebitable…

-¿¡ QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ!?-dijo robert regañando a todos nuestros heroes, los cuales no sabian que excusa inventar

-es que…. Yo estaba caminando y senti unos ruidos-dijo finn mirando a sus amigos para que siguieran la historia

-y de repente una especie de demonio nos ataco!-dijo marceline

-y lo acabamos de derrotar-explico fionna

-mas les vale…-dice robert- VALLAN A SUS HABITACIONES Y NO VUELVAN A SUBIR ESTAS ESCALERAS!-dice robert

-si señor!-dijeron todos como militares marchando a sus habitaciones

-mmm ire a investigar-dice robert subiendo las escaleras y mira el atico, decide que al dia siguiente iba a llamar un cerrajero para que cambiara la cerradura y la llave y todos se pusieron un poco nerviosos

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron un poco tarde e iban corriendo a la escuela, cuando llegaron fueron corriendo a su salon de lengua castellana, donde que para su mala suerte la maestra snowfront pasaba lista

-finn?-dijo la maestra

-presente!-dijo finn muy agitado

-fionna?-

-presente!-dijo fionna entrando detrás de finn

-marceline?

-aquí!-dijo entrando detrás de fionna

-marshall?... marshall?-dijo la maestra

-preseeeeeeente!-dijo marshall de repente entrando al salon

-princesa flama?

-aquí!-dijo ella un poco preocupada

-principe flama?

-presente-dijo con una voz despreocupada entrando al salon

-chicos, saben llegaron tarde…-dijo la maestra

-y?-preguntaron finn y fionna

-tendran que quedarse aquí en recreo-dijo la maestra, al instante tocaron para recreo, por que la maestra pasaba la lista al final de la clase.

-si señorita snowfront..-dijeron ellos con un tono de niño regañado tomando asiento en la primera fila

-bueno chicos…-dijo ella un poco nerviosa-quiero hablar con ustedes hacerca de la la la…-dijo la maestra trabandose un poco

-la que?-pregunta el principe flama

-sobre las cartas que encontraron en el atico-dice ella con un gran suspiro

-ah?-dijeron todos

-no se hagan los que no saben….-dijo la maestra con una cara mas o menos asi ¬¬

-y que quiere que le digamos sobre las cartas?-dijo marshall

-nada, al contrario, soy yo la que deberia decirles la verdad a ustedes-die la maestra-prosigo ustedes se preguntaran ¿ como yo los conocia a mis dieciceis años?, muy facilmente, yo era una chica especial, según dice una leyenda, la gente que nace en nochebuena con las campanadas magicas que son la tres la sies laseis la nueve y la doce , tienen el poder de ver espiritus , comunicarse con ellos y ver el futuro, y ustedes se preguntaran ¿ y que viene eso de las campanadas con el tema?, simple, yo naci en la campanada doce, y soy una de las unicas que ademas de ver el futuro, le encargan la mision de tener la responsabilidad de tener que hacer que le futuro sea asi, chicos (la idea de las campanadas y el poder de hablar con los fantasmas la lei en un libro que me estoy leyendo, y me parece que encaja a la perfeccion con mi historia), por lo que mas quieran, sigan mis cartas, no las desobedescan, si tienen alguna duda, preguntenme lo que sea, bueno ahora ya pueden salir a su decanso-dice la maestra, todos los chicos estaban petrificados ante todos lo que la maestara habia dicho, cinco minutos despues ellos salieron del salon, y se pusieron a pesnsar en lo que la mestra les habia dicho…

-wow,¿que caba de pasar aquí?-dijo fionna, a lo cual solo quedo un silencio.

-esto fue lo mas extraño que pudo pasar-dijo marshall

-¿ quien demonios le dijo a la maestra sobre las cartas?-pregunto finn

-no se-dijo el principe flama

-bueno y… que vamos a hacer

-pues facil-sijo marceline-buescar la manera de volver a entrar al atico de nuevo-dijo marceline un poco preocupada

-oh glob!-dijo finn-como vamos a hacer para entrar?-pregunto finn un poco nervioso

-simple!-dijo la princesa flama- lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente…

**Hasta aquí mis lectores, espero que les halla gustado este capi, bueno que les digo, dejen su review por faaaaa, los quiero. **

**Sofi11 se despide….**

**Hare lo posible por actualizar mas seguido, advierto, me demorare mas o menos en hacerlos, ya me dijeron la fecha de los examenes a cumilativos…. Y esta muy dificil… bueno ahora si no los molesto mas **

**Chaoooo…..**


	9. al borde de la locura

**Hola! Bueno, me demore con este capi porque me enferme, por ahí me preguntaron que como se llamaba el libro que me estoy leyendo, se llama "cuentos de terror 1" lo de las campanas fue en el capítulo cuatro de cinco, creo…**

**Bueno, les digo este capi está muy raro… no sé de donde saque esas ideas, pero bueno aquí está el capi, que lo disfruten**

**DESCLAIMER: hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo creador**

**Al borde de la locura**

-simple!-dijo la princesa flama- lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente, yo y marceline vamos a fingir una pelea, luego tu finn vas a el cuarto de Robert y buscas la llave, es la única dorada, y luego...

-pero ¿Por qué tengo que ir a buscar yo la llave si tenemos a unos vampiros que se convierten en murciélagos y pueden volar?-pregunto finn

-simple, quiero hacer esto más emocionante-dijo la princesa F-bueno, prosigo, si Robert no se cree la pelea de marceline y yo, Marshall y me hermano harán otra pelea-dijo la princesa flama-¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo-dijeron todos, porque nadie tenía una idea mejor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la parte de afuera de la casa zaycoon…

-lista?-pregunto marceline

-lista-dijo la princesa tirando un vaso de agua en el piso, y peinando su cabello para abajo, de repente Robert pasa

-ERAS UNA MALDITA!-dice la princesa flama guiñándole un hoja a marcy

-FUE SIN QUERER!-dice marceline

-haber, que está pasando aquí?-pregunta Robert viendo a las dos chicas "pelear"

-ES QUE ELLA VIENE Y ME TIRA UN VASO DE AGUA!-dijo estela

-PERO ES QUE ME TROPESE Y SIN QUERER EL AGUA CALLO SOBRE TI!-dijo marceline

-bueno señoritas si me permiten tengo asuntos pendientes-dijo Robert entrando a la casa, entonces marcy saco su celular y le texteo a Marshall

-_Marshall Robert entro a casa, distráelo, no hay tiempo-_

De repente Robert entro al segundo piso y Marshall y el príncipe flama comenzaron a pelear

-Y AHORA QUE PASA AQUÍ!-dice Robert

-ES QUE ESTE IDIOTA QUEMO TODO UN INFORME DE CIEN PAGINAS!-dice Marshall muy rabioso

-FUE UN ACCIDENTE, YO SOLO QUERIA LEERLO!-dijo el príncipe flama abalanzándose sobre Marshall y le pego un puño en el estómago (fingido, pero que se vio muy MUY real a para los ojos de Robert)

Mientras tanto con finn…

Ya casi…-dijo finn subiéndose encima de un librero-LA TENGO!-dijo finn agarrando una llave dorada y bajándose del librero, luego salió de la oficina de Robert y se encontró con la supuesta pelea de Marshall con el príncipe f

-YA DEJEN DE PELEAR!-dijo Robert

-como usted diga…-dijeron los dos parándose del piso

-perdón…-dice el príncipe flama

-okey…-dijo Marshall

-bueno me voy-dijo Robert subiendo las escaleras, cuando este estuvo lejos Marshall dijo

-la tienes?-pregunto

-mira-dice finn sacándola de su bolsillo

-vamos abajo, las chicas dicen que nos necesitan-dijo el príncipe flama, luego todos bajaron, estaban marceline y la princesa flama mirando lo que parecía ser fionna escribiendo algo en una hoja

-hola chicos-dice fionna

-hola, ¿Qué hacen?-pregunto el príncipe flama

-ah, esto un plan para que Robert no se dé cuenta de que cogimos su llave-dijo fionna

-bueno, fácil-dijo finn

-¿Cómo así?-preguntaron todos

-fácil, cuando yo cambie la llave puse otra llave de reemplazo-dijo finn

-mmm que astuto-dijo fionna

-bueno chicos nos vemos hoy en la noche, no fallen y traigan sus armas-dice recordándole a todos lo de la reunión esa noche

-bueno adiós-dice finn entrando a la casa, todos se van y solo quedan allí Marshall y fionna, que se ponen a caminar un poco por ahí, luego se sientan en la orilla de una fuente…

-fionna…-

-si Marshall?-pregunta ella

-sabes que es lo que más me gusta hacer?-pregunto Marshall

-qué?-pregunto Fionna

-esto…-dice Marshall que al instante besa a fionna muy apasionadamente, luego ella queda totalmente sonrojada.

-te digo algo que me encantaría hacer?-dice fionna

-qué?-

-esto-dice esto, le da un beso rápido y lo arroja a la fuente que podría tener un metro de profundidad

-ah!-dice Marshall

-jajajajajjajajaa-se reía fionna

-esto no es gracioso!-dice Marshall

-sí, si lo es! Jajajajajjajajaa-se reía fionna que estaba muerta de la risa en el piso

-esto si es gracioso-dice Marshall empujando a fionna la cual tropieza y cae en la fuente

-AYYY NO!-dice fionna

-Jajajajajjajajaja-se reía Marshall-ahora si es divertido!-dijo Marshall

-okey okey estamos a mano-dijo fionna

-jejejeje tienes razón -dice el saliendo de la fuente empapado de agua al igual que fionna

-y será mejor que nos vallamos, parece que va a llover-dijo fionna, de repente se escuchó un gran trueno seguido por una aguacero

-bueno vámonos-dice Marshall agarrando la mano de fionna a lo cual esta se sonroja

-okey, vamos-dice fionna corriendo por la lluvia agarrada de la mano de Marshall. Cuando entraron a la casa se fuero directo a sus cuartos a cambiarse. Cuando eran las doce de la noche todos se reunieron en el ático y abrieron la puerta muy despacio, luego entraron a la puerta grande donde después de pasar el laberinto llegaron a su última prueba

-encontré una carta-dijo finn abriéndola-dice:

_Hola héroes_

_Están listos para el monstruo?_

_Bueno, después de que pasen cinco minutos _

_De que hayan leído esta carta_

_Las luces se apagaran y_

_Tendrán que enfrentar al monstruo a siegas_

_Pero no dejen que su sangre los toque _

_Estarán por un día al borde de la locura_

_Suerte…_

_Att: Ana snowfront_

-bueno chico estense alertas-dijo finn

-aja-dijeron todos- todos estaban espalda con espalda, hasta que las luces se apagaron, lo único que se veía era la luz de un gran ojo, unos cuernos, unas garras, y una espada (obviamente el príncipe y la princesa flama también iluminaban, pero asía frio, así que no iluminaban mucho

-a la cuenta de tres atacamos-dijo finn

-uno, dos…TRES!-dijo fionna, en ese momento todos golpearon al monstruo con sus armas, finn y marceline fueron más estratégicos, lo golpearon y dieron un salto hacia atrás y la sangre nos les dio, pero el resto no hizo lo mismo, porque a ellos si les callo la sangre( pero ellos no sabían que eso era la sangre del monstruo recuerdo que estaban en la oscuridad absoluta…) de repente el monstruo se volvió más grande, ellos volvieron a hacer lo mismo, pero no podían matar a mounstro, el príncipe flama, Marshall, fionna y estela encontraron el punto débil, estaba atrás del mounstro, aunque no pudieran verse intercambiaron miradas, y de una le dieron de lleno con sus armas, pringándose más de sangre de ese raro mounstro ( les recuerdo que ellos no sabían que eso era la sangre del monstruo)

-QUE ASCO!-dijeron fionna y estela al mismo tiempo, de repente se encendieron las luces, fionna, Marshall el príncipe y la princesa flama estaban llenos de una cosa viscosa azul con verde

-wow-dijo finn viendo al mounstro que acababan de derrotar

-ese mounstro es un ciclope-dijo marceline

-un ciclope con cuatro brazos-dijo finn

-y con tres piernas?-pregunto Marshall mirando fijamente el mounstro

-eso parece-dijo el príncipe flama

-em chicos vámonos-dijo fionna

-sí, solo miren nos, estamos llenas de algo viscoso-dijo estela

-yo también-dijo Marshall mirando su camiseta y sus brazos

-igual yo-dijo el príncipe flama

-yo no-dijeron- finn y marceline al mismo tiempo

-bueno, nos vemos chicos-dijeron fionna y Marshall que se agarraban de la mano y se fueron

-bueno chao-dijeron el príncipe y la princesa flama

-mmm que raro-dijo finn mirando al ciclope

-qué?-pregunto marceline

-es que este monstruo trae algo entre sus manos dice finn abriéndole las manos y habían dos extrañas pulseras

-qué raro-dice marceline-yo quiero ver-dice agarrando una pulsera de la mano de finn, estaban hechas con conchas marinas, finn se quedó con la azul oscuro y marceline con la morada y se fueron a sus cuartos

**Al día siguiente**

Al día siguiente era sábado así que bonibell se fue a la casa de sus abuela y gumball se fue a su casa un rato, solo estaban nuestros héroes, eran como las siete de la mañana y todos estaban jugando a un juego de palabras, puesto que Robert no los dejaba salir de la casa, por que los había descubierto aquella noche en el ático

-bueno yo comienzo-dijo finn, todos estaban sentados en el piso

-había una vez un gato que quería aprender a volar-dijo finn

-pero siempre que se lanzaba al aíre solo lograba caer de pie-dijo fionna

-de repente apareció su amigo el pájaro-dijo marcy

-y le dijo-JODETE!, jamás vas a poder volar-dijo el príncipe flama al cual todo se lo quedaron mirando con una cara de ¿wtf?

-qué?-dijo el-me parece que eso debería pasar-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-pero el gato insistía en que quería volar-dijo Marshall

-entonces el pájaro le dio dos opciones-dijo estela

- que si quería volar tenía que morderlo o-dijo finn

-o tenía que comerse a su amigo el pájaro-dijo fionna

-entonces el gato dejo que el pájaro lo mordiera-dijo marcy

-cuando lo hizo al gato le salieron alas-dijo el príncipe flama

-luego el gato se fue corriendo a lo más alto de un edifico-dijo Marshall

-y se tiro del edifico sin saber cómo volar-dijo estela

-y se murió y…-dijo finn

- colorín colorado este cuento se a acabado!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-jajajajajaj-somos unos locos-dijo marcy

-no me digas (sarcasmo)-dijo el príncipe flama mientras reía

-jejejejejee-dijo finn acostándose en un sofá y todos se sentaron en los otros sillones

-oigan de repente no les dio dolor de cabeza?-pregunto fionna

-si-dijeron Marshall, estela y el príncipe flama

-no-dijeron finn y marceline, de repente sus amigos se pararon y el príncipe flama se acercó a fionna y Marshall a estela, de repente comenzaron a comportarse extraño… el príncipe flama abraza a fionna por detrás y le dice….

-hay que grabar esto!-dice marceline

-grabando-dice finn sacando su celular apuntando hacia ellos, luego marcy se puso a grabar a la princesa flama y a Marshall…

**A la mañana siguiente**

-jajajajjajaja-se reían finn y marceline que estaban sentados en un sillón viendo videos en el celular de finn

-que es tan gracioso-pregunto fionna mientras se servía un poco de cereal

-es esto, vengan a ver!-dice marceline, todos van y se ponen a ver el video

**Video #1**

Se podía ver al príncipe flama abrazando a fionna por la espalda…

Y dime-dijo el príncipe flama

-si?-dice ella mirándolo y luego besándose muy, muy apasionadamente, tanto que a Marshall le dio mucha rabia.

-nada, es que eres hermosa-le dice el príncipe flama

-es que yo me pierdo en tus hermosos ojos…-dice fionna coqueteando con el príncipe flama

-jejeje, tus ojos son muy hermosos… más que los míos-dice el príncipe flama acercándose más a fionna, luego se volvieron a besar

-uy uy uy!-dice marceline mientras finn enfocaba la cámara en ella-creo que alguien va estar muy celoso.. Jajajajajja!

**Fin del video #1**

-FIONNA!?-decía Marshall muy rabioso

-n-no no es lo que parece-dijeron fionna y el príncipe flama

-ya ¡no vallan a pelear, antes deberías ver tu video Marshall…-dijo finn con un tono burlón

-ah?-pregunto Marshall

-sí, mira jajajajajaj-dijo finn

**Video #2**

-princesa le han dicho lo muy muy muy sexy que es?-dijo Marshall mirando a la princesa F

-no mucho….-dijo ella mirando a Marshall

-te he dicho lo mucho mucho mucho mucho que me gusta que tú digas mucho…-dijo Marshall acercándose mucho a la princesa flama

-tal vez…-dijo la princesa flama que fue callada por que Marshall la beso

-wow-dijeron los dos

-eres la persona mar hermosa que eh conocido en toda mi vida…-dijo Marshall mirando a la princesa f-ese beso estuvo que arde-dijo Marshall (literalmente)

**Fin del video #2**

-MARSHALL LEE!-dijo fionna muy muy rabiosa

-te lo puedo explicar conejita…..-dijo Marshall

-PERO NADA!, QUE TE PASA POR QUE LA BESASTE ERUN MALDI…!-fue callada fionna por finn

-relájate fionna tienen que terminar de ver los videos antes de juzgar así a Marshall

-okey okey…..

-bueno.. Dijo finn este video es muy muy raro…

**Video #3**

Se podía apreciar a una fionna de cinco años jugando con la princesa flama, luego cerca de la ventana estaba el príncipe flama con una apariencia de cinco años al igual que Marshall, luego fionna y estela se acercan a los chicos, de repente pasa un gato por ahí y el príncipe flama dijo tirando al gato por la ventana

-vuela miau-miau!-dijo el príncipe flama

-tarado!, no vez que el miau-miau no puede volar

-claro que sí!, miau-miau es miau-miau y el miau-miau vuela!-dijo el príncipe flama

-no! Tonto el que vuela es el pájaro no el miau-miau-dijo la princesa flama

-miau-miau! Estas bien!-grito fionna a través de la ventana-pues boba el miau-miau no hablan

-estoy bien! Pero cuando salga de aquí te matare niño!-dijo el gato que se comunicaba telepáticamente

-finn ¿desde cuándo los miau-miau pueden hablar?-pregunto fionna, pues ella creía que solo cake podía hablar

-no, ese gato no habla, si no que se comunica telepáticamente-explico finn

-ah?-preguntaron todos con una cara de no tengo ni idea de lo que acabas de decir

-el miau-miau se comunica telepáticamente-dijo finn

-que es telepáticamente?-pregunto el príncipe flama

-no sé cómo explicarte eso….-dijo finn

-como así?, tu eres mayor que nosotros tú debes saber ¿verdad?-dijo Marshall

-jodanse…-dijo finn en un susurro y dándoles la espalda, se iba a sentar en un sillón cuando..

-que significa jodan…-fionna pregunto, pero finn la interrumpió y dijo

-NO DIGAS ESA PALABRA! SOLO LOAS PERSONAS MAYORES PUEDEN HACERLO!-dijo finn en tono de regaño

-okey?-dijeron todos y se fueron a sentar para volver a jugar

**Fin del video #3**

En ese momento todos se quedaron en silencio, luego finn puso otro video..

**Video #4**

Todo estaba destrozado, todos los niños estaban haciendo recocha como nunca (cabe recordar que todavía tenían cinco años) finn y marceline tenían una cara de ya me canse de estos mocosos, de repente un gato aparece por la ventana (ya pueden imaginarse que gato es… XD) y se acercó al príncipe flama y le pego una bofetada y le dejo las tres garras pintadas en el cachete

-sniff…sniff-lloraba el príncipe flama

-jajajajajaj-se reía fionna

-no es gracioso..-dijo el príncipe flama llorando

-jajjaja si los es-dijeron estela y Marshall

- defraudado por mi propia hermana…-decía el príncipe flama sobándose el cachete

-maldito miau-miau!-dijo el príncipe flama tirándole bolas de fuego al pobre gato que apenas y las esquivaba, pero una le dio en la pata y el gato se enojó así que finn tuvo que interrumpir la pelea antes de que le gato y el príncipe flama se mataran en uno al otro

-haber…-dijo finn-solo dense la mano y ya! Perdónense!

-lo siento miau-miau por haberte tirado del segundo piso….-dijo el príncipe flama muy rabioso

-perdón mocoso por haberte rasguñado la cara-dijo el gato dándole la pata al príncipe flama

**(fin del video #4)**

-jajajajajjajajaa –se reían finn y marceline como locos

-que carajos nos pasó!-dijo Marshall

-recuerdan lo visco azul verde que tenían Aller era la sangre del monstruo –dijo marceline

-ah!-dijeron todos

-sí, ustedes dirán y bueno… ¿finn y marceline borraran lo videos? ¿Verdad?-dijo finn a lo cual todos asintieron con la cabeza

-bueno todos nos pagaran diez mil pesos y tu Marshall quince mli a cada uno juajua jua jua!-dijo marceline con una risa macabra

-y yo por que pago más!?-dijo Marshall en tono de reclamo

-quieren que borremos los videos ¿si o no?

-bueno bueno ya pagamos-dijo fionna pagando su parte

-aquí tienen-dijo la princesa flama con una cara de voy a matarlos

-aquí tienen-dijo el príncipe flama con una cara de me las pagaran algún día

-tengan!-dijo Marshall buscando en su bolsillo y entregándoles el dinero

-juajuajua!-dijeron finn y marceline como unos locos maniacos

-no las deben, quienes creen ustedes que organizaron su desorden de ayer?-dijo marceline

-con esto podremos ir al cine, vamos que se nos hace tarde-dijo finn

-ah?-dijeron todos

-sip, tal cual como lo escucharon-dijo marceline-bueno se me acaba el tiempo dijo marceline subiendo las escaleras, pero gran error dejo su celular en la mesa

-adiós chicos -dijo finn subiendo con su celular en mano

-vamos a ver…-dijo Marshall tomando el celular de marcy

-juajuajua venganza!-dijo fionna :D

-bueno veamos este video

**(Video #5)**

Se podía observar a finn y a marceline conversando en un sillón los dos estaban muy cerca y de repente vienen Marshall y fionna y.. PUM! Hacen que se besen accidentalmente, fue un beso muy muy muy largo, Marshall y fionna se llevaron una bofetada por parte de finn y marceline

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS LES PASA?!-gritaron finn y marceline

Denme mi celular!-dijo marceline tomando su celular y poniendo la mano en la pantalla y se acaba el video…

**(fin del video #5)**

En ese momento todos se quedaron con una cara de ¿WTF?, en ese momento todos se quedan en un silencio muy muy raro

-y… ¿borramos ese video?-pregunto Marshall

-no, si lo hacemos marceline se dará cuenta de que estuvimos mirando su celular y nos matara- explico el príncipe flama

-tienes razón…

**Media hora después**

Media hora después finn y marceline estaban bajando las escaleras finn tenía una jeans azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca y arriba un buzo azul y una gorra azul claro con blanco (no sé muy bien como describir la ropa de la gente, así que medio imagínenselo) ellos iban bastante temprano, porque la ciudad a donde iban quedaba bastante lejos, ( ¿? No sé lo que digo) marceline tenía unos jeans y una mangalarga (como la de daddy Little monster), cuando ellos bajaban las escaleras sus amigos los miraban con una cara de vimos el video número cinco, pero finn y marceline no l prestaron mucha atención, simplemente salieron de la casa y tomaron un taxi que los llevara a la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad fueron al centro comercial donde había cine, y fueron a ver rastro de calor 5, luego regresaron a casa y todo fue normal solo que sus amigos tenían una mirada que incomodaba tanto a finn como a marceline, cuando se hicieron las nueve de la noche todos se fueron a dormir…..

**Bueno hasta aquí, lo hubiera puesto más largo pero es que el tiempo no me alcanza, perdí el dichoso quiz de biología y me mandaron una maldita notificación y mi papa me castigo, bueno gracias por sus hermosos bellos adorados apreciados y lindos reviews, me ayudan a seguir con la historia, perdonen mi orrografia, pero es que hago las capi muy rápido…**

**Chao! Hasta pronto mis lectores**

**Los quiero**


	10. todo pasa por algo en especial

**Bueno gente, primero que todo quiero disculparme por la demora, es que tenía exámenes acumulativos (para los que no saben, son exámenes en los que te preguntan todo lo aprendido en el año ¬¬) y bueno que les digo los exámenes estaban requetemega difíciles, en especial el de química, creo que lo perdí TT-TT, bueno gente, también me demore bastante subiendo este capi porque entre en una fase de bloqueo total.-. Pero ahorita mismo se me ocurrió la idea y me puse a escribir, gracias a los que están pendientes de mi historia, gracias por sus alentadores reviews, gracias a ellos no deje la historia (por que tenía planeado dejarla), pero aquí está el capi, que lo disfruten y perdonen si hay mala ortografía y por cierto en este capi abra bastante finceline (no lo mal piensen) y hare lo posible para hacerlo más largo de lo normal XD**

**Posdata: para los que creen que este fic esta en base del misterio de Anubis, pues tienes razón! Así que le dedico el capi a los que adivinaron XD, espero que les guste**

**Posdata 2: Salí de vacaciones wiiiiiiiiii c: podre subir los capítulos un poco más rápido…**

**DESCLAIMER: hora de aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**Todo pasa por algo en especial**

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron e hicieron lo de siempre, arreglarse, desayunar y luego ir al colegio…..

**En el colegio**

En el colegio todos acababan de llegar cuando se escuchó la voz del director diciendo:

-el próximo sábado se ara el baile anual a partir de las de las 7:00pm, donde se escogerá al rey y la reina (cabe recordar que son el rey y la reina del baile), festejando que la institución cumple 100 años!-dijo con una voz muy refinada-no olviden llevar a su pareja de baile.

Finn iba caminando con los chicos y se sentaron en una mesa, a lo lejos se podía ver a las chicas hablando

-y finn, ¿a quién invitaras para el baile del sábado (en este capi este día es lunes .-.)-pregunto Marshall

-no se-dijo finn mirando hacia arriba- y tú? A quien invitaras?-pregunto finn mirando a Marshall y todos se lo quedan mirando (a Marshall)

-no sé, tu quien crees?-dijo Marshall como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-no se tu que sepas que termines loco e invites a mi hermana-dijo el príncipe flama-(hago referencia a lo último del capi pasado, lo de los videos)

-jajajajajjajaja-rió Marshall

-jajajaja, ok Marshall ya sé que vas a invitar a mi hermana por q ue es tu novia-dijo finn a lo que Marshall solo asintió con la cabeza

-y tu cara de chicle a quien vas a invitar?

-no se-dijo el frunciendo el ceño

-finn, por que no vaz e invitas a la chica de hielo (haciendo referencia la capi cinco, la princesa helada

-pfffffff *finn escupió el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando*-estás loco Marshall!-dijo finn

-jajajajajjajajaa, no se ve tan mala-dijo Marshall

-además no está fea….-dijo gumball mirando a la princesa helada que por casualidad (mentira, estaba todo calculado XD) pasaba por allí y agito un poco su mano saludando a finn y a este todos se lo quedaron mirando para ver cual era su reacción, el simplemente hizo lo mismo, agito un poco su mano saludándola con una cara de embobado (como yo me imagino a la princesa helada y como yo la dubuje, es bien bonita XD )

-ahh-suspiro finn

-que, por que no te gusta la chica? no es fea ni nada, se nota que esta requeté enamorada de ti- dijo Marshall

-no lo sé dijo finn- es complicado Marshall, como te lo explico de una manera rápida y sencilla-dijo finn

-bueno pues explícame- dijo Marshall

-bueno, como decírtelo, ella es un poco bipolar-dijo finn

-enserio?!-pregunto Marshall muy sorprendido

-sí, es complicado de manejar eso de la bipolaridad con ella, tienes que pensar muy bien lo que dices cuando estas con ella-dijo finn

-de que estarán ablando las chicas?-pregunto gumball

-no lo sé-dijo Marshall mirando a las chicas

-esa es la pregunta del millón!-dijo finn a lo cual todos comenzaron a reír

**Mientras tanto con las chicas**

Mientras tanto marceline se quedo pensando un poco por la escena que vio, era finn saludando a la princesa helada, ella se sentía rabiosa por eso, ella estaba celosa, se le notaba en la cara

-celosa de la princesa helada?-pregunto fionna

-que no! Es simplemente que a mi…-dijo ella-_me gusta finn….-_ pensó

-solo es que a ti te gusta finn!.-dijo fionna como si fuera lo más obvio

- no! Para nada!-dijo ella mirando para otro lado, para que no vieran lo sonrojada que estaba

-relajate, segurito y finn te invita al baile-dijo bonibbel lo cual le dolio mucho a la princesa flama

-me voy-dijo la princesa flama muy triste

-a donde vas?-pregunto fionna

-al….emm…. Al baño!-dijo la princesa flama acelerando el paso y lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, se sentía triste, por que sabia que a finn le gustaba marceline, acelero más le paso mirando hacia abajo, no le impórtaba si se chocaba con alguien o se tropezaba, ella solo quería desaparecer de ese lugar, de repente choco con un chico, ella instanteneamente lo miro y le dijo

-l-lo si-siento mucho!-dijo ella un poco sonrojada mirando al chico, nunca antes lo había visto

-n- no t-te preocu-p-pes-dijo el chico bastante sonrojado, el chico era un poco más alto que ella, era al parecer un hombre lobo, un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, un poco largo, tenía los ojos de color amarillo. (No soy buena describiendo físicamente así que medio imagínenselo)

-por qué estas llorando?-pregunto el chico que al parecer se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando

-porque…..-dijo ella secándose las lágrimas-emm eso es una larga historia-dijo ella para no decirle nada a aquel chico

-Okey-dijo el chico-y dime cuál es tu nombre?

-y-yo soy la princesa flama mucho gusto-dijo ella dándole la mano al chico

-mucho gusto, yo soy Cristopher, el príncipe de los lobos -dijo el chico haciendo una pequeña reverencia y besándole la mano a la pf, y esta se sonrojo a mas no poder

RING! RING!-sono la campana XD

-a-adiós-dijo la pf despidiéndose del chico y caminando un poco rápido para no llegar tarde a clases, pues su salón estaba lejos de aquel lugar

-adiós….-dijo el chico susurrando mirando como la pf se iba, esta solo voltio y lo miro, el solo se sonrojo un poco y miro en que salón le tocaba su primera hora de clases

La princesa flama iba caminando a su salón y se encontró con fionna…

-dónde estabas?, y no me digas que en el baño porque yo estaba allí y no te vi!-pregunto fionna

-_joder, me descubrió-_pensó la princesa flama-emm yo…. ahhh… se me quitaron las ganas de ir al baño-dijo ella un poco nerviosa

-jajjaajjaj es ni tu misma te lo crees-dijo fionna-repito la pregunta dónde estabas?-pregunto fionna (como el típico policía malo XD)

-emm yo yo… ahhh-suspiro-te contare la verdad, a mí me gustaba tu hermano y como ustedes comenzaron a decir que de seguro iba a invitar a marceline al baile yo me sentí mal, me fui y me puso a llorar y comencé a correr, en esas me tropecé con un chico, más alto que yo, el príncipe de los lobos tenía el cabello un poco largo y su nombre era Cristopher! Y creo que me gusta_…-_, fionna solo se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos-ahí tienes la verdad!-dijo la princesa flama un poco sonrojada

-no lo puedo creer..-susurro fionna

-y más te vale que no vallas por ahí y le cuentes a todos lo que te dije o si no te MATOOO!-dijo la princesa flama mientras entraba al salón de clases

-okey, que temperamento…-dijo fionna frunciendo el ceño, cuando entraron, los chicos ya estaban allí, fionna se sentó al lado de Marshall, atrás de Marshall, estaban finn y marceline y en última fila se sentó la pf y al lado de ella estaba un puesto vacío (nota** de la autora: gumball, bonibbel y el pf no estaban en esa clase)**. Cinco minutos después la maestra llego y dijo

-bueno clase, tenemos a un nuevo alumno de intercambio, su nombre es Cristopher-dijo la maestra Ana, y cuando ella termino de hablar pasa el chico nuevo ( pueden imaginarse quién es..)

-emm hola-dijo el chico mirando a la princesa flama, ella solo estaba un poco sonrojada y todas las chicas del curso miraban al chico con una cara de enamoradas (más bien de embobadas).

-bueno, siéntate al lado de….-dijo la maestra mirando al todo el curso…-allí, al lado de la princesa flama, el chico solo asintió y camino hacia donde estaba la princesa flama, mientras todas las chicas suspiraban y ella se lo quedaba viendo, él se sentó y dijo

-emmm h-hola princesa-dijo el chico un poco nervioso

-h-hola-dijo la princesa flama un poco sonrojada

-ustedes ya se conocían?-preguntaron Marshall marceline y finn juntos

-emm si-dijo la princesa flama

-mucho gusto, yo soy marceline, la reina de los vampiros-dijo ella saludando a Cristopher

-mucho gusto-respondió el

-yo soy finn-dijo saludando

-y yo fionna

-un placer conocerlos-dijo el chico mirando a finn y a fionna la darse cuenta de que eran humanos y miro a fionna fijamente se dio cuenta de que era muy bonita, lo cual Marshall no paso de desapercibido y le dijo.

-yo soy Marshall lee, el rey de los vampiros-dijo Marshall y luego le susurro algo..-y esa chica fionna la humana es mi novia-dijo Marshall con una voz muy seria y Cristopher se asustó un poco

-mucho gusto-dijo Cristopher nervioso

-y dinos, ¿de dónde vienes? Y ¿en qué lugar te estás quedando a vivir?-pregunto la princesa flama

-emm bueno, vengo de Eee (¿?), son unas tierras más allá de Aaa, y me voy a quedar en un lugar llamado….."_la casa de zaycoon"-_dijo el chico leyendo un papel en donde tenía la dirección de la casa de zaycoon

-bueno pues bienvenido, nosotros vivimos allí!-dijo fionna a lo cual Marshall se sintió un poco celoso

-enserio?-pregunto el mirando a la princesa flama a lo cual ella asintió con la cabeza, luego fionna se acercó a la pf y le pregunto algo al oído

-oye pf ¿él es ese Cristopher del que tanto me hablaste?

-si-dijo ella

-jajajajjajaj-dijo fionna

-de que te ríes?-pregunto la pf con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados

-no tienes mal gusto- dijo mirando a Cristopher el cual solo miraba a la pf

-jajajjajaj gracias-dijo la pf, la clase transcurrió normal y más luego hubo recreo, nada interesante, al finalizar la jornada escolar todos se fueron, pero la pf se fue más atrás con Cristopher

-y dime que cuántos años tienes princesa?-pregunto Cristopher

-tengo 16 y tú?-pregunto la princesa flama un poco pensativa

-yo también tengo 16-dijo el mirando fijamente a la pf la cual solo sonrió lo cual hizo que Cristopher se sonrojara un poco y simplemente miro asía arriba, él estaba buscando las palabras para decirle a la pf que si quería ir al baile con el

-princesa…-dijo el

-si?-pregunto ella

-t-te gustaría ir al b-baile del sábado con m-migo?-pregunto muy nervioso

-p-por supuesto que s-si-dijo la pf muy feliz luego ella no pudo evitarlo y abrazo a Cristopher este simplemente decidió corresponderle al abrazo, luego se quedaron mirando fijamente y casi se besan si no fuera por el celular de la pf que comenzó a sonar

-_MALDICION!-_pensó la princesa flama- emm disculpa-dijo ella cogiendo el teléfono y contestando era fionna

-te odio fionna…-susurro

-qué carácter!-respondió fionna al otro lado del teléfono-dónde estás?

-llegando a casa

-oye, vienes o?-pregunto Cristopher, que tenía un poco de prisa

-un minuto-dijo la pf

-uuuuuyyy creo que interrumpí algo-dijo Fionna por el teléfono

-jajajajaja te dejo fionna en casa te cuento todo

-esper… -BIP-sonó el teléfono de la pf que interrumpió a fionna

-bueno vámonos-dijo ella

-quien era?-pregunto Cristopher

-ah, era fionna-dijo ella mientras caminaba seguida por Cristopher

-yyyyy… oye cris dime, ¿tienes n-novia?-pregunto la p flama mirando hacia arriba

-emm yo no-dijo el agachando la cabeza. y se quedaron en silencio hasta llegar a casa, cuando entraron vieron a finn , Marshall , fionna , marceline jugando uno ( ya saben uno , el juego de cartas)

-estoy segura que las chicas somos mejor jugando uno que los chicos.-dijo marceline

-yo apuesto lo contrario-dijo finn

-eso está por verse dijo marceline poniendo su penúltima carta pero finn le canto uno antes de que ella pusiera la carta.

-ja!-dijo finn a lo cual marceline frunció el ceño

-disculpa que decías sobre que las chicas eran mejores que los chicos!?-dijo Marshall, fionna y marceline solo fruncieron el ceño y finn y Marshall solo se echaron a reír

-hola chicos-dijo la pf

-hola!-dijeron todos

-princesa tenemos que hablar-dijo fionna jalando de la mano a la pf, esta solo miro hacia atrás y se despidió de Cristopher el cual solo se la quedó mirando, luego subió las escaleras a su cuarto

**Mientras tanto con fionna y la princesa flama**

-dónde estabas?, estabas con Cristopher? Que paso?-pregunto fionna muy muy interesada

-mira te voy a contar lo que paso, él y yo íbamos caminando y el me pidió que fuera al baile con él y yo dije que sí y lo abrace, luego nos quedamos mirando y casi casi nos besamos, pero tú me llamaste y no nos besamos-dijo la princesa flama (con una cara más o menos así -.-)

-wow! No te puedo creer-dijo fionna

-y ya Marshall te invito al baile?-pregunto la pf

-sí. Hoy en la mañana, mientras tú no estabas-dijo fionna

-chicas! Vengan a comer!-grito finn desde la entrada de la casa

-ya vamos!-grito fionna respondiendo.

Luego todos fueron a comer, luego finn hizo una pequeña reunión con el pf, la princesa flama, marceline, Marshall y a fionna

-chicos, quedamos en vernos el jueves a las doce de la noche-dijo Marshall

-de acuerdo-dijo finn

-pero por que no mañana?-pregunto fionna

-porque en estos días vamos a salir más tarde del colegio-dijo marceline

- y además para no darle sospechas al chico nuevo de lo que estamos haciendo-dijo el príncipe flama

-y por qué vamos a salir más tarde?-pregunto finn

-porqué el director así lo quiso-respondió la princesa flama

-ah ok-dijo finn

-bueno ya es tarde-dijo finn-me voy, chao

-chaooooo-dijeron todos, así uno a uno se fueron a sus cuartos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las más o menos las dos de la mañana y finn estaba despierto en la cocina, por algún motivo finn no podía dormir, porque quería buscar la manera de decirle a marceline que quería ir al baile con ella

Ah…..-suspiro finn, marceline iba entrando a la cocina y vio a finn

-finn?-pregunto marceline, al instante finn voltio para ver quién era, era marceline

-hola marcy-dijo finn

-que haces despierto a estas horas finn?-pregunto marceline

-ah, es que no puedo dormir-dijo finn-y tu ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?-pregunto finn

-yo vine a comer algo, es que tengo hambre-dijo marceline abriendo la nevera y sacando una fresa, luego se sentó en el mesón de la cocina

-emm M-marcy…-dijo finn un poco nervioso

-si?-pregunto marceline

-t-te g-gustaría ir al baile del s-sábado con m-migo?-pregunto fin muy nervioso y sonrojado

-s-seguro-dijo marceline parándose (bueno flotando XD).luego hubo un incómodo silencio, nada más se quedaron mirando y fueron acercándose lentamente, estaban a punto de besarse y llego gumball a lo cual ellos se separaron

-interrumpí algo?-pregunto gumball con un tono de voz bastante fastidioso, su tono de voz era como si tuviera la intención de interrumpir el beso que finn y marceline si iban a dar

-no, no interrumpiste nada cara de chicle-dijo marceline sarcásticamente mientras marceline miraba a gumball con el ceño fruncido-

-bueno yo me voy-dijo finn

-adiós finn-dijo marceline dándole un beso a finn en el cachete, luego fue a la puerta de la cocina y le dijo a gumball que estaba todo paradote y celoso en la puerta

-apártate idiota!-dijo marceline un poco furiosa apartando a gumball de la entrada, el cual simplemente se asustó un poco y finn lo miro con una cara de burla y se fue del lugar, luego gumball se quedó pensando un poco y se fue

**Al día siguiente (era martes.-.)**

Era de mañana en la casa de zaycoon y no pasó nadainteresante, todos desayunaron y se fueron al colegio, sus dos primeras horas de clases era química.-.

-bueno chicos, hoy vamos a intentar mezclar estos componentes-decía el profesor entregándole una hoja a cada grupo, los grupos eran de seis, en el grupo de finn estaba fionna, marceline, Marshall, la princesa flama y Cristopher, el profesor tenía un mal presentimiento, y accidentalmente le dio la hoja de los componentes errónea al grupo de finn

-no hagan explotar nada!-dijo el profesor mirando a finn y a Marshall que siempre hacían explotar las mezclas, ellos solo se chocaron las palmas y el profesor frunció el ceño

-haber haber haber….-dijo finn mirando la hoja de los componentes, todos se miraban con una sonrisa siniestra, la cual Cristopher no entendía

-bueno agreguemos un poco de esta cosa azul-dijo finn vertiéndolo en otro recipiente

-y un poco de este polvo verde!-dijo Marshall agregando un poco del polvo verde, haciendo que la mezcla se volviera un poco morada

-y esta cosa roja-dijo marceline agregando un líquido rojo muy espeso

-y agreguemos este polvo amarillo-dijo fionna agregando polvo amarillo a el recipiente, el líquido comenzó a burbujear un poco

-y finalmente agregamos un poco de esta cosa blanca-dijo la princesa agregando una gota de un líquido blanco

-échalo todo!-dijo fionna moviendo la mano de la pf haciendo que esta vierta accidentalmente todo el líquido blanco

BOOM!-sonó una fuerte explosión y luego había mucho humo, y todos comenzaron a toser

-¡¿ QUE PASO AQUÍ?!-pregunto el profesor muy rabioso

-nada…-dijo finn

-USTEDES! ¿¡ QUE DEMONIOS HICIERON AHORA?!-pregunto le profesor que estaba rojo de ira

-nada, usted fue el que nos dio la hoja de los componentes mala!-dijo cristopher defendiendo a sus nuevos amigos, porque se puso a revisar la hoja de los componentes y definitivamente el profesor se las había dado mal

-NO ES SIERTO!

-a que sí!-dijo la princesa flama

-A LA DIRECCION TODO USTEDES MOCOSOS!-dijo el profesor aún más rabioso

-pero...-dijo marceline

-PERO NADA, A LA DIRECCION!

-si señor…-dijeron todos cabizbajos mientras caminaban rumbo a la dirección todos sucios por la explosión

**En la dirección**

En la dirección todos esperaban afuera mientras el profesor hablaba con el director, luego se abrió la puerta y todos pasaron muy nerviosos

-haber que paso en la clase de química-pregunto el director

-bueno vera, lo que paso fue que el profesor a nosotros nos dio las formulas erróneas-dijo finn mostrándole la hoja que le había dado el profesor, pero no se podía distinguir una letra de la otra por que la mezcla había caído en la hoja a lo cual el director frunció el ceño.

-bueno, esta no es la primera vez que esto pasa!-dijo el director

-pero director, las formulas estaban erróneas!-dijo cristopher

-como creerles?, en esta hoja lo único que se ve son letras difuminadas!-dijo el director- y su castigo será ayudar a organizar el baile, si algo sale mal, será su culpa!-dijo el director muy amenazadora mente

-SI! Señor director!-dijeron como militares!

-eso espero, los veo aquí en viernes

-pero el viernes no hay clases!-dijo Marshall

-lo sé, se quedaran todo el día decorando!-dijo el director muy macabramente

RING RING!-sonó la campana

-bueno pueden irse

-si!-dijeron todos corriendo de la dirección. El día paso muy normal para los chicos, luego de clases fueron a la casa, hicieron sus tareas conversaron y se fueron a dormir, el día siguiente (miércoles) fue un día normal para todos, las chicas después del colegio fueron a la ciudad a alquilar un vestido para el baile del sábado, los chicos se quedaron en casa hablando.

Ya era jueves y el día paso normal, lo de siempre, en la escuela nada estuvo interesante, a excepción de gumball, que decidió invitar a la princesa helada al baile, sabiendo que ella era bipolar, para su buena suerte la princesa acepto, y gumball estaba muy feliz, presumiendo que tenía pareja para el baile, todos tenían pareja para el baile, menos el pf que dijo que no iba a ir a el baile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ya eran las doce de la noche y todos ( menos gumball , bonibbel y cristopher) estaban en el ático

-bueno chicos, no sabemos que hay detrás de esta puerta así que, tengamos cuidado-dijo Marshall

-bueno-dijeron todos

-bueno, entremos-dijo marceline entrando, seguida por todos, de repente la puerta se cerró y se apagaron la luces que iluminaban todo, luego se vio un pequeño pero rápido destello de luz, que fue dirigido a sus ojos, la luz era tan fuerte que tuvieron que cerrar los ojos, luego, cuando los abrieron todo estaba iluminado otra vez

**(Nota de la Autora: bueno, esta parte necesito que le presten mucha atención, porque es un poco enredadora y se pueden confundir fácilmente, así que les pido total concentración mis lectores, de lo contrario les va a costar trabajo entender esta parte, si les quedan dudas de la siguiente parte, me lo hacen saber por fa)**

-que acaba de pasar?-pregunto Marshall con una voz que no era la suya-Y que le paso a mi voz!-dijo Marshall, que luego se fue mirando lentamente y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cuerpo, si no en el del príncipe flama

-qué demonios!-dijo finn con otra voz y se dio cuenta que estaba en el cuerpo de marceline

-bueno haber haber-dijo marceline en el cuerpo de finn-yo estoy en el cuerpo de finn, finn está en mi cuerpo, Marshall está en el del príncipe flama, y el príncipe flama en el de Marshall… eso significa que, fionna está en el cuerpo de la princesa flama y la princesa flama en el cuerpo de fionna?-pregunto marceline en el cuerpo de finn

-creo que si-dijo fionna en el cuerpo de la princesa flama

-definitivamente sí!-dijo la princesa flama en el cuerpo de fionna

-okey, en serio esto es raro-dijo finn en el cuerpo de marceline

-¿Cómo hacemos para regresar a nuestro cuerpo original?-pregunto el príncipe flama en el cuerpo de Marshall

-miran chicos una carta!-dijo la princesa flama en el cuerpo de fionna-haber dice así:

_Hola mis queridos héroes_

_¿Les gusto mi sorpresa?_

_Relájense,_

_Es temporal, solo dura más o menos_

_De seis a doce horas_

_Suerte, y no le digan a nadie sobre esto,_

_De todos modos dudo que alguien les crea_

_ATT :Ana snowfront_

- o sea que tenemos que esperar hasta mañana para tener nuestro cuerpos de vuelta!?-pregunto fionna en el cuerpo de la princesa flama

-eso creo-dijo finn en el cuerpo de marceline

-chicos vengan a ver esto!-dijo Marshall en el cuerpo del príncipe flama

-wow…-dijo marcy en el cuerpo de finn

-qué?-dijo finn en el cuerpo de marcy

-otra puerta…-dijo la princesa flama en el cuerpo de fionna

-bueno entremos-dijo el príncipe flama entrando por la puerta (cabe recordar que estaba en el cuerpo de Marshall) seguido son por los demás

-miren tres cofres, pero que raro….-dijo fionna en el cuerpo de la princesa flama.

-miren una carta!-dijo el príncipe flama en el cuerpo de Marshall leyendo la carta-dice.

_En uno de estos tres cofre,_

_Esta la fórmula para construir sus armas_

_Solo deben de escoger uno,_

_Solo el correcto,_

_Si escogen el incorrecto, quedaran atrapados por siempre en este lugar_

_Suerte._

_ATT: Ana snowfront_

-bueno y cual escogemos?-pregunto Marshall en el cuerpo del pf

-yo digo que el de la derecha!-dijo fionna en el cuerpo de la pf

-te apoyo fi!-dijo Marshall en el cuerpo de le pf

-yo digo que le de la izquierda-dijo la pf en el cuerpo de fionna

-te apoyo hermanita!-dijo le pf en el cuerpo de Marshall

-DERECHA!-gritaron fionna y Marshall

-IZQUIERDA!-gritaron la princesa y el príncipe flama-mientras finn en el cuerpo de marcy y marcy en el cuerpo de finn tenían una visión

**Finn pov ( o más bien la visión que tuvo finn)**

Podía observar a Marshall en el cuerpo del pf y a fionna en el cuerpo de la pf agarrando en cofre de la derecha y todos quedaron atrapados de por vida allí…

**Fin del finn pov (o más bien fin de la visión que tuvo finn)**

**Marceline pov (o más bien la visión que tuvo marceline)**

Podía ver a la princesa flama en el cuerpo de fionna y al príncipe flama en el cuerpo de Marshall cogiendo el cofre de la izquierda, Marshall en el cuerpo del príncipe flama fue el único que logro salir de allí y nunca regreso en nuestra ayuda…

**Fin del marceline pov (a más bien fin de la visión que tuvo marceline)**

Normal pov.

Luego los dos estaban decididos a coger el cofre de la mitad mientras sus amigos peleaban entre sí, pero cuando finn (en el cuerpo de marceline) fue a coger el cofre se dio cuenta de que marceline ( en su cuerpo) también iba a tomar el cofre de la mitad

-marceline?-dijo finn (cabe recordar que en el cuerpo de marceline)

-tuve una visión, este es el cofre correcto-dijo marceline (en el cuerpo de finn)

-yo también tuve una visión, y si este es el cofre correcto-dijo finn en el cuerpo de marceline, en ese momento los dos intercambiaron miradas y abrieron le cofre a lo cual Marshall (en el cuerpo de le príncipe flama) se dio cuenta y grito

-NOOOOOOOO!

-ah?-voltea la princesa flama ( en el cuerpo de fionna) al ver que Marshall gritaba y vio lo mismo que Marshall

- vamos a morir!-dijo fionna en el cuerpo de la princesa flama

-jajajajajja-se rieron finn y marceline

-que es tan gracioso?-pregunto la princesa flama en el cuerpo de fionna

-es que este es el cofre correcto!-dijeron finn y marceline juntos

-enserio?-pregunto fionna ( en el cuerpo de la pf) incrédula a lo cual finn y marceline asintieron con la cabeza

-bueno abran el cofre!-dijo Marshall en el cuerpo del pf

-bueno dijo finn (cabe recordar que esta en el cuerpo de marceline ¬¬).dentro del pequeño cofre había una carta la cual finn agarro y comenzó a leer

_Bueno mis queridos héroes,_

_Veo que escogieron el cofre correcto_

_Eh decidido cambiar un poco las cosas _

_Este es su último reto,_

_Los próximos serán en el sótano_

_Donde decidí que van a encontrar_

_Allí las armas_

_Para derrotar al lich, _

_Porque el tiempo se les acaba_

_Este pequeño diamante les servirá de guía_

_En sus próximos retos_

_ATT: Ana snowfront_

-Bueno eso es todo-dijo finn (en el cuerpo de marcy)

-wow, pero que curioso diamante!-dijo marceline (en el cuerpo de finn) sacando el diamante del pequeño cofre, el diamante era más parecido a un rubí pero un color más diferente

-bueno será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo le pf (en el cuerpo de Marshall)-mañana somos los únicos que tenemos que ir a la escuela para organizar el baile-

-es tan divertido ir a un baile, pero es tan aburrido decorar uno…-dijo marceline (en el cuerpo de finn)

-cierto-dijo Marshall (en el cuerpo de la pf), luego marceline guardo la rara gema en el cofre y lo llevo a su cuarto ese era el lugar más seguro. Luego todos se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos

A la mañana siguiente ellos fueron los únicos (contando a cristopher y sin contar al príncipe flama) que fueron al colegio, todavía faltaban unas cuantas horas para que nuestros futuros héroes regresaran a sus respectivos cuerpos.

-intenten actuar lo más normal posibles-dijo finn (en el cuerpo de marcy)

-y manténganse cerca de la persona que tenga su cuerpo-dijo marceline (en el cuerpo de finn)

-bueno!-respondieron todos, pero antes de que alguien dijera otra cosa ya todos estaban en su cuerpo original

-por fin!-dijo Marshall abrasándose a si mismo, extrañaba mi voz-

-jajjajajajaj tu solo piensan en ti mismo!-dijo fionna abrasándolo

-jajajja ok-dijo finn-mientras todos reían llego Cristopher

-hola chicos!-dijo Cristopher mirando a la princesa f

-hola!-dijeron todos, en ese momento llego la maestra encargada de la decoración del baile les dio sus tareas a cada uno :

-la princesa flama y Cristopher les toco la decoración de la parte de afuera, a finn y a marceline les toco la decoración en la parte de adentro, a fionna y a Marshall les toco organizar la música y la comida.

**Con la princesa flama y Cristopher**

Estaban intentando acomodar el gran letrero de la entrada, la pf estaba en la escalera intentando arreglar el letrero, en eso tropieza y cae

-AHHHH!-grito la princesa mientras caía (que quede claro que la escalera era bastante alta) y Cristopher reacciono dando media vuelta y atrapando a la princesa flama antes de cayera al piso y los dos quedaron cara a cara

-g-gracias-dijo la princesa flama

-n-no hay de qué...-dijo Cristopher, era su oportunidad y estaba dispuesto a besarla pero…

-bam!-alguien abrió la puerta de un golpe a lo cual irónicamente Cristopher deja caer a la princesa flama

-auch!-se quejó la princesa flama que estaba en el piso

-que paso?-pregunto la maestra-escuchamos a alguien gritar

-descuide, no pasa nada-dijo la princesa flama mirando un poco furiosa a Cristopher a lo cual este pensó

-_joder! Ahora si metí la pata….-_

-bueno…-dijo la maestra retirándose

-gracias!-dijo sarcásticamente la princesa flama a Cristopher

-por glob!-dijo el ayudándola a levantarse-lo siento mucho!-dijo Cristopher un poco nervioso

-descuida-dijo la princesa flama con un poco de sarcasmo-pero a la próxima no me dejes caer!-dijo en un tono burlón, a lo cual cristopher frunció el ceño

-ven no te quedes hay paradote! Ayúdame con esto!-dijo la princesa flama con una sonrisa en su rostro a lo cual Cristopher se sonrojo un poco y la fue a ayudar

**Con finn y marceline**

Finn estaba armando las mesa mientras marceline estaba arreglando la luces que estaban en el techo (no me digas), el trabajo de finn era mucho más fácil que el de marceline, por lo cual marceline estaba un poco rabiosa

-recuérdame finn,¿ por qué me toca mí el trabajo más difícil?-pregunto marceline

-porque yo no puedo flotar…-dijo finn

-jajjajaaj ok-dijo marceline

**Con fionna y Marshall**

-NO NO Y NO!-decía fionna hablando por teléfono-¡ QUIERO UN DJ, NO MUSICA CLASICA!-

-pero es que no tenemos Dj , ninguno está disponible para mañana en la noche señorita...-dijo un joven a través del teléfono un poco asustado

-bueno gracias!-dijo fionna con un tono sarcástico y muy rabioso. BIP-cuelga el teléfono

-JODER!-dijo ya muy rabiosa

-qué pasa?-pregunto Marshall

-nada, simplemente eh llamado como a unas 50 agencias de música y ninguna tiene un una sola banda ni un solo dj, todos me dan música clásica!-dijo fionna muy rabiosa

-relájate!-dijo Marshall

-¡¿ QUIERES QUE ME RELAJE!?-grito fionna tirando bruscamente a el piso el directorio que tenía en las manos

-mira, es más yo llamo y tú te encargas de la comida? Si?-dijo Marshall con un tono muy calmado recogiendo el directorio del suelo.

Fionna suspiro y le respondió a Marshall un poco más calmada-bueno-dijo fionna relajándose un poco más

PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL

Luego de que todos terminaron de decorar fueron a la casa para descansar un poco, cuando llegaron a la casa ya era de noche a sí que solamente cenaron y se fueron a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron muy ansiosos por el baile, menos finn que seguía durmiendo, y fionna y marceline aprovecharon el momento para hacerle la broma perfecta, se dirigieron cautelosamente al cuarto donde finn dormía, se podía ver como finn dormía de lo más cómodo posible, parecía que nada podía interrumpirlo mientras dormía, fionna y marceline se miraban con una sonrisa siniestra, se acercaron lentamente y…..

SPLASHHHH!

-AHHHH!-grito finn despertándose de repente

-jajajajajjajajaa-se reían fionna y marceline que estaban muertas de risa en el piso

-ja ja, muy gracioso ¬¬ -dijo finn sarcásticamente, el cual estaba empapado de agua, la cual se escurría por su cabello

-tuviste que haber visto tu cara jajjajajja!-dijo fionna burlándose de finn

-como quieran yo me voy a dar una ducha-dijo finn parándose en dirección a la ducha

-creo que ya no es necesario que te des una ducha! jajajajjaja!-dijo marceline en un tono burlón

-ja- ja -ja-dijo finn muy sarcásticamente metiéndose al baño mientras las chicas se salieron del cuarto con una cara de burla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Callo la noche y todos se estaban arreglando para el baile, se suponía que el príncipe flama no iba a ir al baile, pero la princesa flama termino obligándolo a ir a lo cual a todos les causa gracia, finn fue le primero en alistarse y bajo primero, llevaba un smoking azul cielo, luego bajo marceline la cual tenía un vestido morado que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, tenía escote y un laso en la cintura.

-wow marcy, que linda te vez-pensó finn en voz alta, a lo que se dio cuenta se sonrojo bastante al igual que marceline

-g-gracias finn –dijo ella sentándose en un sofá, esperando a los demás, luego de quince minutos bajo fionna con un hermoso vestido hasta las rodillas de color azul sin mangas y llevaba su cabello suelto igual que marceline, con ella bajo Marshall que tenía un smoking negro , luego bajo la princesa flama con un vestido rojo con encajes naranjas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, luego bajo el príncipe flama con un smoking rojo con naranja con unos toques de amarillo y por ultimo Cristopher que vestía bastante elegante, pero no demasiado….

-ya vámonos!-dijo marceline impaciente, ya que bonibbel se demoraba mucho cambiándose al igual que gumball

-cierto ya vámonos!-dijo fionna

-es cierto, yo no voy a esperar más a esa afeminado y a esa cara de chicle!-dijo marceline

-bueno vámonos!-dijo finn abriendo la puerta y saliendo seguido por todos, cuando llegaron al baile, había bastante gente y había música un poco rápida, mientras la gente hablaba y algunos bailaban con sus parejas, luego pusieron una canción más lenta Cristopher tuvo valor y saco a la princesa flama a bailar, Marshall se fue a la pista con fionna y ahí estaba finn muy nervioso invitando a marcy a bailar

-q-quieres bailar con migo?-dijo finn bastante nervioso dándole la mano a marceline

-c-claro-dijo marceline tomando la mano de finn y dejando de flotar, fueron a la pista de baile y empezaron a bailar y así se la pasaron por un buen rato. Al rato llegaron bonibbel y gumball, justo a tiempo para la coronación del rey y la reina, el Dj paro la música y paso la profesora encargada del baile al frente

-bueno, como en todos los bailes, siempre hay un rey y una reina a continuación les diremos quienes serán-dijo la profesara mientras todos aplaudían

-bueno el rey y la reina del baile son

Redoble de tambores…

**Hasta aquí mis lectores: 3 ¿les gusto el capi? Hice lo más que pude por hacerlo más largo, espero que hayan entendido el capi, y si no me lo hacen saber, bueno aquí les dejare el adelanto del próximo capi:**

-no seas idiota! Bésala!-grito Marshall a lo cual el rey y la reina del baile se sonrojan y la multitud gritaba:

-BESO! BESO! BESO! BESO!-a lo cual el rey y la reina se besa y todos gritan y aplauden

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-tú me gustas desde el primer momento en que te vi, eres hermosa, divertida y mucho más, y desde aquel día que te vi llorando te quise preguntar esto… ¿princesa, quisieras ser mi novia

-yo a-acepto!-dijo la princesa que en ese momento besa a su nuevo novio

**Bueno es todo lo que diré del siguiente capi, ¿quiénes serán el rey y la reina? Averígüenlo en el próximo capi, dejen su review**

**Los quiero, espero que les haya gustado**

**Hasta pronto**


	11. besos,misterios,y un poco de alcohol

**Hola gente!, bueno, primero que todo enserio lamento la demora, pero es que no tenía ideas, pero bueno, me esforcé y segundo que todo… ¡gracias por sus hermosos reviews!, bueno aquí les traigo el capi, espero que lo disfruten, intentare hacerlo lo más largo posible(pero no taaaaan largo como para aburrirlos :3 ) bueno sin más blablablá…. Los dejo para que lean el capi**

**DESCLAIMER: hora de aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**Besos, misterios y un poco de alcohol**

**(En pocas palabras cerveza para ser más exactos xd)**

-Bueno el rey y la reina son….

Redoble de tambores…..-todos se miraban unos a otros muy impacientes….

-bueno la reina es… Marceline Abadeer-la multitud grita y aplaude muy alegres- y el rey es….. Finn! (no me sé el apellido de finn xd)- la multitud gritaba y finn y marceline subieron a la pequeña tarima donde los coronaron y la gente gritaba y aplaudía, luego se escuchó una música lenta y la gente comenzó a buscar pareja para bailar, finn y marceline se miraron y sin dudarlo finn le extendió la mano a marceline la cual la acepto y comenzaron a bailar muy sonrojados lo cual Marshall noto y grito muy fuerte (lo suficiente para que finn y marcy lo escucharan)

-no seas idiota! Bésala!-grito Marshall a lo cual el rey y la reina (ósea finn y marceline) del baile se sonrojan y la multitud gritaba:

-BESO! BESO! BESO! BESO!-a lo cual el rey y la reina se besa y todos gritan y aplauden, de repente una luz blanca ilumina a finn y a marceline, luego la música cambia y finn le dice a marcy al oído:

-ven sígueme- a lo cual marceline lo siguió a el patio del colegio el cual tenía una fuente, finn se sentó en el borde de esta al igual que marceline, pero no sabían que Marshall los espiaba

-marcy…..-dijo finn suspirando-

-ah?-marcy voltea mirando a finn fijamente a los ojos-

-No sé cómo d-decirte e-esto…-dijo finn sonrojándose mucho y tomando las manos de marcy la cual al instante se sonroja

-tu eres mi mejor amiga, hemos estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas, siempre estas cuando te necesito y sé que tal vez esto te suene raro pero yo… yo…. yo… yo…. –dijo finn un poco sonrojado y trabándose un poco

-tu qué?-pregunto marceline

-yo estoy enamorado de ti, te amo marcy!-dice finn soltando las manos de marceline y la abraza, marceline simplemente abrazo a finn, y muy feliz le dice a finn en el oído

- yo también te amo…- a lo cual finn separa el abrazo para mirar a marceline, y la beso, muy apasionadamente

-entonces… ¿novios?-pregunto finn a lo cual marceline respondió

-esto responde a tu pregunta?-dice marceline besando a finn (para ser más exactos un muy apasionado beso francés XD ) Marshall estaba allí y les dijo:

- cuidado se atragantan!-dijo con un poco de burla y sarcasmo

-MARSHALL!-gritan los dos separándose muy muy sonrojados

-jejejejejejejje-dijo Marshall con un tono siniestro a lo cual marceline frunció el ceño, y vio una pequeña roca en el suelo, y la agarro y se la tiro a Marshall al cual le dio de lleno en la cabeza

-ay!-dijo Marshall sobándose la cabeza

-ajajajajajaj-se reían finn y marceline

-ve anda, molesta a fionna-dijo marceline agarrando otra roca a lo cual Marshall salió corriendo (bueno flotando lo más rápido que pudo)

-jajajajaj-rio finn-que buena puntería marcy-dijo finn

-jejejej, gracias finn-dijo marceline la cual se acercó a finn y lo volvió a besar…

**En otro lugar del baile…**

Cristopher estaba tomando ponche, y hablaba un poco con la princesa flama y los demás, luego se acercó a la princesa flama y le dijo:

-tengo algo importante que decirte

-claro dime-dijo la princesa flama

-en privado-le dijo Cristopher llevándola de la mano a otro lugar un poco más privado, y fionna los siguió por curiosidad…

-bueno que me querías decir?-pregunto la princesa flama

-esto-la besa a lo cual ella se queda sin palabras y muy sonrojada

-tú me gustas desde el primer momento en que te vi, eres hermosa, divertida y mucho más, y desde aquel día que te vi llorando te quise preguntar esto… ¿princesa, quisieras ser mi novia

-yo a-acepto!-dijo la princesa que en ese momento besa a su nuevo novio (beso francés) y en ese momento aparece fionna

-emm… hola chicos-dijo fionna

-FIONNA!-gritan los dos al mismo tiempo separándose totalmente sonrojados

-nos estabas espiando?-pregunto la princesa flama con una cara muy preocupada

-si… DIGO NO!-dijo fionna muy nerviosa la habían descubierto a lo cual Cristopher frunció el ceño

-no te han enseñado que es de mala educación espiar!?-dijo la princesa flama sacando a fionna del lugar donde ella estaba con Cristopher

-bueno ya me voy!-dijo fionna-pero cuidado se atragantan!-dijo fionna burlescamente y se fue

**Con finn y marceline**

-vámonos de aquí, este baile se aburrió-dijo marceline jugando con su cabello

-claro busquemos a los chicos-dijo finn siguiendo a marceline, cuando se reunieron con todos marceline dijo

-bueno chicos conozco un lugar que les va a encantar!-dijo marceline

- Cuál?-pregunto finn muy curioso

-espera a que lleguemos, está un poco cerca de aquí-dijo marceline (con marceline estaba finn, fionna, Marshall, el príncipe y la princesa flama y por ultimo Cristopher), luego de más o menos una media hora caminando llegaron a un bar… Entraron todos siguiendo a marceline, se sentaron en una mesa y marceline le pidió al mesero que le trajera siete cervezas. Y se las dio a sus amigos los cuales no tenían no idea de que era la cerveza

-marcy… ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto finn

-cerveza-dijo marceline

-y exactamente que es la cerveza?-pregunto fionna

-es una bebida alcohólica, que me encanta y sé que les encantara…..-dijo marceline

-bueno si tú lo dices…-dijo finn tomando un poco al igual que todos en ese momento eran las 10:00 pm…. Finn tomo 9 cervezas y luego dejo de tomar porque le dolía un poco la cabeza, el pf no tomo mucho al igual que Cristopher, habían pasado 2 horas eran las 12:00 pm y fionna, marcy, la princesa flama (no le den tanta vuelta al asunto simplemente la pf y el pf de algún modo podían tomar cerveza, ¿cómo? no sé, pero la hacían) y Marshall ya estaban borrachos, pero seguían tomando ya llevaban como 30 cervezas y decían estupideces sin sentido

-fiiiiinn-decia fionna-hip! Te he dicho lo guaaaaaaaaaapooooo que eres?-dijo fionna a lo cual Marshall frunció el ceño y dijo

-mujer! Hip, como le dices eso a tu propio hermano? Hip-dijo Marshall

-es la verdad hip! Es más guaaapo que tú! Hip!-dijo fionna un poco ronca

- hip calla!-dijo Marshall tomando-tu eres mi novia!-dijo Marshall muy ebrio

-yyyy? Hip-dijo fionna

-yyy….. Pueeeeees no se!-dijo Marshall

-hip! idiota!-dijo fionna….

Dos horas después los cuatro quedaron rendidos y roncado de tanto tomar a lo cual finn termino cargando a marcy en su espalda, el príncipe flama llevaba a fionna y Cristopher a Marshall, (bueno lo llevaba, pero arrastrándolo por el piso Xd) y llevaba a la princesa flama en la espalda, toditos cuatro roncaban, y Marshall entre sueños le agarro el tobillo a Cristopher, el cual tropezó y se enojó, a tal punto que le pego un codazo a Marshall y este dejo de roncar y quedo noqueado

-jajajajajaja-dijo finn muerto de risa-

-ya quedo bien noqueado-dijo el príncipe flama a lo cual Cristopher puso una mirada asesina y dijo

-si pregunta quien lo noqueo, díganle que se tropezó y se golpeó en las costillas con la mesa-dijo el

-no hay problema…..-dijo finn. Luego se seguir caminándose llegaron a la casa y para su buena suerte Robert no estaba en casa, entraron y dejaron a Marshall en un sofá, dejaron a las chicas en sus respectivos cuartos, los chicos estaban a punto de dormirse, pero alguien abrió la puerta de un golpe, era gumball, mucho más borracho que Marshall el cual se tiro en su cama y dijo cosas sin sentido, luego se unos minutos gumball dijo:

-dulces sueños hip chicos!-dijo gumabll súper borracho como un completo gay (con un tono afeminado)

-no seas marica!-dijo el príncipe flama tirándole un zapato que tenía a la mano-ya duérmete!-en ese momento gumball quedo rendido y roncaba peor que un ogro ningún chico podía dormir, y ya eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada finn se levantó de su cama muy furioso y le pego una bofetada a gumball y luego un codazo en las costilla y al parecer lo noqueo y lo dejo tirado en el piso

-jajajajaja- dijo Cristopher

-por fin podre dormir!-dijo el pf

-si gumball pregunta de cómo termino en el piso, estaba borracho y se calló de su cama-dijo finn entre sueños acostándose en su cama para finalmente dormir un poco.

Las chicas pudieron dormir tranquilamente, cuando eran las once de la mañana se levantaron las chicas para ir desayunar (como yo el sábado pasado:3) a las doce todos los chicos bajaron menos finn que todavía estaba dormido como tronco….

**En la sala de comedor**

-y finn?-pregunto marceline

-no se a levantado, creo que tiene el sueño pesado jejejejeje-dijo Cristopher, de repente apareció Marshall y pregunto

-como termine en durmiendo en el sofá?

-estabas muy borracho…-dijo el príncipe flama

-jajjajaja ok-dijo sentándose en una de las sillas vacías

-jummm…. Voy a buscar a finn-dice marceline parándose y subiendo las escaleras, abrió la puerta del cuarto de los chicos y ahí estaba finn durmiendo, sin camisa, y marceline se sonrojo bastante, fue flotando hasta la cama de finn y le dijo

-NO SEAS FLOJO LEVANTETE MUCHACHO!-intentando asustarlo imitando la vos Robert

-YO NO LE ROBE DINERO A JAKE no me arresten!-dijo finn despertando de repente muy asustado (finn estaba soñando con que le robaba dinero a jake y lo arrestaban)

-jajajajajajajaja-comenzoa a reír marceline

-marcy!-dijo finn-me mataste del susto!

-jajajajajaj ¿le robaste dinero a jake?-pregunto con un poco de burla

-bueno si, pero literalmente no! aish! Ese no es el punto!-dijo finn

-jajajajaj ok –dijo marceline-bueno te veo halla abajo, ya está el almuerzo (ya eran como la una de la a tarde.

-almuerzo?-pregunto finn

-qué horas crees que son?-pregunto marceline

-mmm no se menos de las nueve de la mañana?-dijo finn

-jajajajaja son la una en punto de la tarde-dijo marceline entre risas

-eso explica porque tengo tanta hambre-susurro finn

-jajajjaajaj bueno, me voy-dice marceline saliendo del cuarto de finn, cuando marcy se fue finn se bañó y se vistió rápido, luego bajo con los demás y almorzó, para su suerte, gumball y bonibell salieron y Cristopher también se fue, lo cual les dejaba la casa sola con oportunidad de bajar al sótano. Cuando todos terminaron de almorzar se dirigieron al sótano, en el cual había una pequeña puerta que tenía un pequeño espacio en el centro, en forma de diamante

-oigan chicos.. ¿Alguien trajo el diamante que encontramos en el ático aquel día?-pregunto finn

-si!, yo lo traje -dijo marceline entregándole el pequeño diamante a finn , el cual se paró al frente de la puerta, la miro un poco y encajo el diamante con el pequeño espacio, el diamante comenzó a brillar finn le dio vuelta y la puerta se abrió

-algebraico….-dijo fionna

-¿Cómo sabias que el diamante iba allí?-pregunto Marshall

-emmm… digamos que me paso algo parecido en un sueño-dijo finn, entrando en la puerta seguido por todos, cuando entraron vieron una especie de sala de estar con dos grandes libreros llenos de libros, dos pequeños sofás y una mesa con ocho extraños collares… finn se puso a buscar en uno de los libreros, marceline en el otro librero, la pf reviso las cosas que estaban en la mesa con el príncipe flama y los demás se pusieron a examinar el resto del lugar, en un momento finn agarro un libro y esto hace que el librero de una vuelta y donde antes estaba el librero solo quedaba una pared

-FINN!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, finn estaba en una especie de recamara que de algún lado comenzó a salir una luz muy brillante que parecía buscar algo

-¡¿ QUE DEMONIOS?! Ahhh!-grito finn, en ese momento el librero dio una vuelta dejando otra vez al librero en su posición original y estando finn aferrado al librero con un poco de miedo y una cara de pánico, lo primeo que finn hizo fue tantear la pared, el destello al parecer lo había dejado siego

-¿chicos están ahí?-pregunto finn tanteando el aire

-si- dijo marceline acercándose a finn y agitando su mano frente a los ojos de finn el cual no reaccionaba

-chicos no veo nada!-dijo finn un poco nervioso

-enserio?-dijo fionna agitando su mano frenéticamente frente a los ojos de finn

-finn que paso allá adentro?-dijo marceline tomándolo de los hombros y agitándolo un poco para que finn reaccionara

-había una luz extraña halla adentro que me recorrió todo el cuerpo buscando algo, ¿qué?, no sé, en ese momento la luz paso a estar en mis ojos y luego todo se oscureció y no veía nada-dijo finn tanteando un sofá para sentarse en el

-jummmm-dijo marceline

-chicos miren! Una carta!-dijo fionna agarrándola y leyéndola:

_Chicos,_

_¿Alguno de ustedes termino siego verdad?_

_Relájense es temporal tal vez dure uno o dos días,_

_Les doy una pista_

_Busquen los amuletos_

_Ellos son de protección._

_Mucha suerte…_

_ATT: Ana snowfront_

-bueno será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí-dice marceline

-de acuerdo-dijo fionna parándose y saliendo, para luego ser seguida por Marshall y el príncipe flama, luego marceline ayuda a finn para que no se tropiece y la princesa flama se queda mirando la mesa y agarra una especie de collar extraño y se lo guarda en el bolsillo y se va.

Luego finn y marceline estaban charlando pacíficamente en la mesa (los ojos de finn ya no eran de un color azul, eran ahora grises por el efecto de la luz que le dio en los ojos cuando estaba en el sótano) . la princesa flama estaba en un sillón con su laptop mientras fionna, Marshall y el príncipe flama jugaban verdad o reto, cuando de repente la princesa flama grita con un tono un poco alegre

-chicos!, vengan a ver esto!-

-qué?-dice marceline flotando llegando al lado de la princesa flama

-ya sé que a que se refería la carta cuando dice amuletos, mira!-dice mostrándole uno de los amuletos que había encontrado en la mesita del sótano

-de donde sacaste eso?-pregunto marshall

-ah, esto del sótano, según esta página web, los amuletos protegen de maldiciones, de algunos espíritus y cosas así-dijo la princesa flama

-ósea que esos amuletos que estaban en el sótano nos sirven para entrar a ese lugar sin quedar ciegos como finn?-pregunto el príncipe flama

-exacto!-dijo la princesa flama

-genial-dijo finn que a pesar de no ver, escucho a la perfección lo que dijo la princesa flama

-oigan chicos ¿qué creen ustedes que será la siguiente prueba?-pregunto fionna

-mmmm no lo sé…-dijo finn

-esperemos que sea algo fácil-dijo Marshall

-jejejejej, si-dijo fionna, así se la pasaron toda la tarde jugando verdad o reto (porque al rato se fue el internet XD, si hubiera internet ellos estuvieran todo el día pegados en el computador, como yo Xd) Al caer la noche cenaron y fionna y Marshall hicieron tarea a última hora (digno de ellos ,no hacen las tareas el viernes y las hacen a última hora) y los demás se fueron a dormir

**A la mañana siguiente**

Todos estaban despiertos y estaban en el comedor desayunando, y finn tenía la mirada perdida y sus ojos eran grises (efecto de la luz esa q estaba en el sótano) , gumball noto eso y agito su mano cerca de los ojos de finn el cual no reaccionaba seguía con la mirada perdida

-finn que te paso en los ojos? Por qué están grises?-pregunto gumball a lo cual fionna, marceline, Marshall el príncipe flama y la princesa flama se pone un poco nerviosos, porque sabían que finn no era muy bueno mintiendo

-emmm…. Una alergia!-dijo finn

-y estas ciego verdad?-pregunto gumball

-sip-dijo finn-pero es temporal-dijo finn un poco nervioso

-jummmm-dijo gumball mirándolo-que alergia más rara….-

Luego de desayunar todos fueron rumbo a la escuela, la primera hora de clases era matemática, finn se sentó al lado de marcy, ya estaba recuperado un poco de su vista, veía unas débiles sombras pero era mejor que no ver absolutamente nada, la maestra estaba pasando a la gente al tablero para hacer operaciones matemáticas y casualmente escogió a finn y finn muy nervioso le susurro a marcy

-y ahora qué hago?-dijo finn nervioso

-solo dile a la maestra que estas siego temporalmente por una alergia-dijo marceline

-es fácil para ti decirlo!-dijo finn

-ven finn resuelve esta operación-dijo la maestra-finn se acercó un poco a la maestra y le dijo sobre su supuesta "alergia" lo cual la maestra se lo creyó y finn como pudo regreso a su puesto, las horas pasaron y ya era recreo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo finn veía las sombras de la gente un poco menos nublada, pero tan solo sombras a lo cual finn le frustraba, después de recreo le tocaba clase de física, finn estaba en física media, fionna, Marshall, marceline, el príncipe y la princesa flama estaban en física baja y gumball y bonibell en física superior. Así que finn se quedó totalmente desorientado, no sabía a donde ir, de repente siente que alguien se le acerca por detrás y voltea, y reconoce las débiles sombras de cuatro chicos y uno de estos dijo

-hola finn, veo que es verdad lo de tu alergia-dijo el líder del grupo.

-tu sabes para que venimos!-dijo uno

-no las vas a pagar por lo de aquella vez-dijo otro de los chicos

-yo no hice nada malo aquel día, yo solo ayude a una chica en apuros –dijo finn

**Flashback **

Era un día normal y Finn se había quedado hasta tarde en el colegio y cuando iba saliendo escucho unos gritos de ayuda, y sin pensarlo se dirigió a un callejón sin salida donde estaban cuatro chicos mayores que el (tienen como 18 años aproximadamente) que le querían robar algo a una chica de más o menos catorce o quince años, finn ayudo a la chica noqueando a los tres chicos y peleando con el líder del grupo, el cual finn derroto y salvo a la chica cuyo nombre era Camil.

**Fin del flashback**

Camil la cual precisamente esa chica estaba en la clase de física de finn, pero lo que finn no sabía era que desde un salón con una gran ventana había gente observando, (eso incluye a los amigos de finn)

-finn adelante! No les tengo miedo!-dijo finn retándolos con la mano, y sin dudarlo un chico lo ataco por la espalda, increíblemente finn sintió que le chico se la aproxima lo agarró del brazo y lo arrojo fuertemente contra un árbol, al instante el chico quedo noqueado

-uno menos, faltan tres!-dijo finn esperando el siguiente ataque le cual no venía, pero en cierto punto finn tenía un poco de ventaja, dicen que al perder un sentido, los demás se agudizan y era verdad

-vamos no sean gaaaaallinas!-dijo finn retándolos a lo cual un chico se tiro a pegarle puños a finn, el cual no sabía pero lo hacía, estaba usando su aura sin darse cuenta y su velocidad aumento, finn esquivaba los puños moviendo su cabeza, a lo cual es chico se sorprendió mucho y se asustó a lo cual finn dijo

-ahora es mi turno de atacar!-dice finn dándole un codazo en la barriga dejándolo sin aire, finalmente para pegarle una patada, al instante el chico quedo noqueado

-el que sigue-dijo finn retándolos-al instante un chico un poco delgado atino a golpear a finn, el cual lo mando por los aires, pero finn simplemente callo de pie en el piso muy relajadamente, finn no sabía que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un color un poco blanco lo cual asusto al chico y este salió corriendo, luego quedo finn con el líder del grupo el cual tenía una pequeña navaja escondida, dándole un corte a finn en el cachete un poco profundo el cual comenzó a sangrar, finn se agacho y le metió el pie por debajo haciendo que el líder del grupo callera y finn le metió un codazo en la espalda

-te rindes?-pregunto finn

-me rindo me rindo me rindo!-dijo el chico un poco asustado, era complicado mirar a finn con sus ojos dando un destello blanco, al instante el grupo se va corriendo, finn recoge su mochila y sus ojos vuelven a ser grises, y salió corriendo para ir a su salón, iba tanteando la pared y finn estaba un poco seguro de que ese era su salón y toco la puerta, y para su buena fortuna abrió camil, el reconocería su voz en cualquier lugar

-hola finn!-dijo ella muy alegre y con una sonrisa, llegas tarde entra rápido, que el profesor aun no ah llegado!-

-gracias camil-dijo finn entrando

-por cierto finn, buena pelea..-dijo camil

-de que hablas?-pregunto finn sentándose al lado de camil mientras todos lo miraban, pero él no lo sabia

-la pelea que tuviste allá en el patio con esos matones-dijo camil-como hiciste para verlos si tienes esa alergia?-pregunto camil muy curiosa

-no los se….. no le se…-dijo finn-tal vez instinto?-dijo finn

-jejjejeje claro…-dijo camil, de repente llego el profesor a explicar la clase, y luego así pasaron las clases, en la última clase era ingles en la cual estaba con camil la cual era un poco dotada, era muy inteligente como para tener 14 años, aunque era muy bajita y parecía menor, pero era muy tierna y cariñosa. Finn y camil se encontraban caminando después de su última clase lo cual marceline ve, ve que finn se despide de la chica esta le dice algo en el oído finn, este se sonroja un poco, luego finn caminaba pegado a la pared y tanteándola un poco

-wow finn!-dijo fionna

-q?-dijo finn

-te supiste defender muy bien a ciegas!-dijo fionna

-de q hablas?-pregunto finn

-de lo del patio después de recreo-dijo fionna

-jejejje gracias-dijo finn

-hola finn-dijo marceline

-hola marcy-dijo finn abrazándola

-quien era esa chica?-pregunto un poco celosa marceline

-camil-dijo finn

-y que te dijo?-pregunto marceline

-que eras muy bonita-dijo finn sonriendo-veo que alguien esta celosa de una chica de 14 años…-dijo finn mirando a marceline con una sonrisa

-jajjajjajaja yo celosa!?Pssss para nada-dijo marceline

-jajajaja lo que tú digas marcy!-dijo finn agarrando su mano para irse a la casa, en la casa nada interesante paso, lo de siempre, cenaron e hicieron las tareas después, luego fueron a dormir.

**Bueno hasta aquí mis queridísimos lectores: 3, espero que hayan disfrutado el capi, dejen sus reviews, así sean para felicitar o darme críticas constructivas, bueno los dejo mis lectores, nos estaremos leyendo…. Hubiera hecho el capi más largo, pero ya es muy tarde y tengo sueño…**

**Hasta pronto C: y perdonen la demora y perdonen si tengo errores ortográficos o incoherencias**

**ATT: sofi11**


	12. descubriendo misterios

**Primero que todo, lamento la demora, en serio, es que estaba enferma, y las ideas no me venían a la cabeza, pero no importa, me esforcé, y aquí les traigo el capi, espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por sus reviews, es lo que más me anima a seguir con esta historia, bueno sin más aquí el capi 12 de la historia**

**DESCLAIMER: hora de aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo creador **

**Descubriendo misterios.**

Era una linda mañana y los chicos estaban despertando, para ir a la escuela, se arreglaron, desayunaron y se fueron al colegio (**N. de la A:** aclaro, finn ya recupero la vista y sus ojos son azules de nuevo) en el colegio dieron clases, en recreo, no pasó nada interesante en el colegio, luego cuando se acabaron las clases fueron directo a casa…

-bueno chicos, Robert va a llegar tarde a la casa, la idea es ir temprano al sótano y en la noche hacer las tareas-dijo finn seriamente

-bueno, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para que Robert llegue?-pregunto la princesa flama

-ummm-dijo finn mirando al reloj de la pared-son las cuatro y media, si no estoy mal Robert viene a las siete y media-dijo finn calculadoramente

-eso nos da suficiente tiempo para ir al sótano-dijo fionna

-exacto!-respondió finn

-bueno que estamos esperando? vamos!-dijo Marshall, el cual fue seguido por todos, cuando entraron la princesa flama dijo

-bueno, si no estoy mal, estos son los amuletos que nos deben proteger de esa extraña luz-dijo tomando uno es sus manos y mirándolo fijamente

-y…. bueno, ¿Quién va entrar primero?-pregunto Marshall a lo cual todos miraron a finn mientras finn miraba a marceline, luego miro a sus amigos y dijo

-oh no!-dijo finn-ni crean que yo voy a ser el señuelo!-dijo finn cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido

-bueno….-dijo la princesa flama- quien quiera que finn sea el sujeto de pruebas diga finn-dijo la princesa flama a lo cual todos menos finn dijeron finn-quien quiera que sea otra persona que no sea finn diga el nombre de la persona

-marceline!-dijo finn

-bueno finn tu entras!-dijo la princesa flama colocándole a finn en el cuello un amuleto

-no!, no voy a ir solo!-dijo finn-voy con marcy!-dijo finn colocándole un amuleto a marcy jalándola de la mano

-no finn! Yo no quiero entrar allí!-dijo marceline un poco nerviosa

-y yo sí?-pregunto finn con un tono sarcástico moviendo un libro y el librero dio la vuélate, en ese momento finn le grito algo a los chicos

-si no regresamos en diez minutos es porque encontramos algo interesante!-y so no volvemos en quince minutos ahí si preocúpense por nosotros-

-de acuerdo!-dijo fionna, en ese momento la luz comenzó a buscar algo en finn y en marceline, cuando encontró el amuleto, la luz simplemente paro y no llego a sus ojos, lo cual los emociono, y se pusieron a mirar detalladamente el lugar, en eso marceline se arre cuesta en una pared, la cual se cae hacia atrás (nota de la autora: aclaro, no se calló la pared, sino una parte de ella, donde marceline estaba), marceline iba cayendo con la puerta hasta que finn la agarra de las manos y la jala hacia el para que no se caiga, quedando los dos muy cerca, se iban a besar pero…

-están bien….?-pregunto Marshall que acaba de entrar al lugar con un amuleto- oh… creo que interrumpí algo…-dijo en un tono pícaro, a lo cual finn y marceline se separan muy sonrojados, luego entran fionna, la princesa flama y el pf, luego entraron por el agujero de la pared, y encontraron una especie de telaraña, pero un poco diferente, era más enredada, como unos finos hilos, muy complicados de pasar.

-tenemos que pasar esto verdad?-pregunto finn

-eso creo..-dijo Marshall acercándose un poco a la extraña telaraña, luego finn se acerca un poco al igual q Marshall y accidentalmente pone una de sus mano en uno de los hilos, el cual era de color plateado

-ahh!-grita finn agarrando su mano

-que paso finn?-pregunto marceline

-no se-dijo finn, en ese momento encontraron una araña de juguete, la cual había caído irónicamente en el hombro de fionna

-emm… fi?-dice Marshall

-si?-dijo fionna

-tienes una araña en tu hombro…..-dijo Marshall con una cara de burla

-AHHH! Quítenmela, quítenmela! Quiiiiitenmela!-grito fionna un poco desesperada, porque le tenía miedo a las arañas, a lo cual Marshall le quito le araña de juguete a fionna y vio algo raro

-chicos miren esto, es una nota…-dijo Marshall desprendiendo la pequeña nota

-y que dice?-pregunto finn

-dice…

_No toquen los hilos,_

_El plateado tiene veneno, que puede confundirte y darte alucinaciones_

_el dorado, es muy letal, puede llegar a matarte_

_el de color bronce puede darte una simple fiebre y malestares._

-entonces… ¿dime finn, cuál de los hilos tocaste? Y no me digas que el dorado-dijo marceline un poco preocupada

-si no estoy mal toque el plateado o el dorado, no se sinceramente-dijo finn un poco confundido

-jumm-dijo fionna un poco pensativa

-bueno fionna, tu cuida a finn de que no haga locuras, mientras el resto intentamos llegar al otro lado-dijo Marshall

-okey-dijo fionna sentándose al lado de finn, el cual luego de unos minutos, comenzó a decir cosas sinsentido, mientras las demás intentaba atravesar la extraña red, una hora después, marceline logro llegar al final, unido un botón y las redes se quitaron, pero en ese momento apareció una araña gigante, como el triple del alto de marceline e intentó atacarla, marceline no puedo hacer nada, puesto que en ese lugar, extrañamente sus poderes no funcionaban bien, apenas y podía flotar, así que marceline recibió el golpe de lleno y quedo en la pared, la araña se disponía a atacarla, pero finn se percató de eso y dijo

-no la toques!-dijo finn tirándole una pequeña piedra a la araña, la cual voltea y ve a finn con su espada listo para pelear, irónicamente finn trajo su espada, porque él decía, que uno nunca sabia que se podría encontrar en el sótano, finn comenzó a pelear con la araña , teniendo cuidado de que no lo mordiera, finn estaba un poco débil y desorientado, porque le veneno de la red comenzaba a hacer efecto, la araña aprovecho el momento y golpeo fuertemente a finn el cual no puedo esquivar, y se golpeó fuertemente con la pared, mientras fionna ayudaba a marceline a levantarse, finn se levantó un poco tambaleante y le logro cortar una pata a la araña, la cual quedo un poco coja y volvió a golpear a finn el cual logro esquivar el ataque , luego finn estaba decidido a matar a la araña y fue corriendo directamente a la araña, empuñando su espada, la cual atravesó a la araña por la mitad y finn callo de rodillas al piso

-estas bien finn?-pregunto marceline que ya se había recuperado del golpe que la había dado la araña

-si-dijo finn poniéndose de pie para luego caer otra vez, pero esta vez callo desmayado

-finn!-dijo marceline sentándose al lado de finn

-chicos será mejor que nos vallamos, falta poco tiempo para que Robert llegue-dijo Marshall mirando su reloj

-tienes razón-dijo fionna

-bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vámonos!-dijo fionna-ademas hay muuuuuuchas tareas

-ejejjejeje cierto-dijo la princesa flama, luego todos salieron e irónicamente marceline llevaba al inconsciente de finn en los brazos, cuando entraron a la casa, en la sala de estar estaba Cristopher haciendo tarea

-y….¿qué le paso a finn?-pregunto Cristopher

-ahh.. Larga historia, no hay tiempo de explicaciones dijo marceline subiendo las escaleras

-okey?-dijo Cristopher un poco extrañado, la princesa flama se sentó al lado de él y el resto subió a sus cuartos

-yyy ¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto Cristopher

-por ahí… caminando-dijo la princesa

-bueno-dijo Cristopher acercándose a la cara de la princesa flama, la cual no resistió mas y lo beso, cuando se separaron Cristopher estaba muy sonrojado y la princesa flama con una pequeña sonrisa es su rostro.

**Mientras tanto con finn y marceline**

-Oh finn…-suspiro marceline dejando a finn es su respectiva cama y sentándose a su lado-

-marcy…-dijo finn

-si?-dijo marceline

-te amo-dijo finn a lo cual marceline voltea y finn la besa, a la cual los dos se sonrojan y finn simplemente su vuelve a recostar en su cama, motivo cual todavía tenía el veneno en su sangre y estaba alucinando un poco

**En la sala de estar**

En la sala de estar se encontraban todos haciendo las tareas, ya eran las siete de la noche, en ese momento marcy baja con bastantes libretas en sus manos y le dice a fionna Marshall el príncipe y la princesa flama

-bueno chicos, ya que finn está desorientado, literalmente por nuestra culpa, lo mejor será que le hagamos las tareas-dijo marceline a lo cual Marshall dijo

-no eh terminado mis tareas y quieres que haga las de finn?-dijo Marshall muy rabioso

-solo algunas, nos las vamos a repartir-dijo marceline repartiendo las tareas entre todos, al fin y al cabo ella se quedó con la más difícil, la de física, horas después todo el mundo había terminado sus tareas y ellos cinco seguían allí haciendo sus tareas y las de finn, a la media noche todavía seguían haciendo las tareas y finn se levantó y bajo las escaleras y dice

-hola chicos-

-finn!-dijo marceline parándose de su silla y agarrando la mano de finn y jalándolo hasta el lugar donde ella estaba tratando de hacer la tarea de física

-finn aquí tienes, haz tu tarea de física!-dijo marceline

-de acuerdo?-dijo finn un poco extrañado hacia la actitud de marceline y rápidamente haciendo la tarea-ya!-dijo finn-ya la termine

- tan rápido?-dijo marceline

-ese no es el punto-dijo finn cambiando el tema-¿Cuándo volveremos a bajar al sótano?-pero lo que nadie sabía era de que Cristopher estaba allí, escondido escuchando todo

-no lo sé-dijo marceline

-tal vez mañana-dijo la princesa flama

-y, ¿ya estas mejor finn?-pregunto fionna

-sí, ya estoy mejor, ya sé que lo mejor será no tocar ninguno de esos extraños hilos-dijo finn, en ese momento Cristopher tenía una cara de wtf? Y se disponía a salir del lugar donde estaba escondido, pero accidentarme tiro un jarrón en izo ruido

-hay alguien allí?-pregunto finn acercándose donde se escuchó el ruido, seguido por marceline, y para su sorpresa se encuentran con Cristopher

-Cristopher?-preguntaron finn y marceline al unisonó

-sí..?-dijo Cristopher un poco nervioso

-dime, ¿Qué escuchaste de la conversación?-pregunto marceline

-t-todo-dijo Cristopher, a lo cual finn y marceline se miraron con una sonrisita siniestra y amarraron a Cristopher a una silla

-bueno cris, tienes, dos opciones, una te noqueamos cuantas veces sea necesario para que olvides lo que escuchaste-dijo marceline

-y dos, te unes es nuestra búsqueda para resolver este raro misterio, tú decides-dijo finn amenazadoramente

-y-yo-dijo Cristopher muy nervioso

-lo noqueamos?-le pregunto finn a marceline para apresurar a cris

-NOO!-respondió Cristopher muy nervioso-mejor me uno a ustedes es su búsqueda rara-dijo ya más tranquilo

-okey-dijo marceline desatándolo de la silla

-bueno ya me voy, chao chicos!-dijo la princesa flama retirándose

-bueno vámonos Marshall-le dijo fionna a Marshall

-los veo mañana chicos!-dijo Marshall subiendo las escaleras siguiendo a fionna, y así todos se fueron a su respectiva habitación

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de mañana y todos estaban ya listos para ir a la escuela, cuando llegaron, se escuchó al siguiente información dada por el director

-toda esta semana no abra clase- en ese momento se escuchó a todos festejar- motivo cual, últimamente ha habido fallas técnicas-finalizo el director un poco molesto

-genial- dijo finn-toda la semana no habrá clases-dijo finn muy feliz

-qué suerte tenemos-dijo marceline.

Las clases siguieron normalmente, excepto por matemáticas, porque hubo una falla técnica, y se quedaron sin luz en el salón y terminaron haciendo clase afuera, lo cual fue un desastre. Cuando se acabaron las clases fueron directo a la casa hicieron todas las tareas posibles, y finalmente fueron a dormir

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente Eran más o menos la una de la tarde y se podía ver a fin muy apresurado-

-finn ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-pregunto marceline

-es que se me había olvidado que hoy cumplían mis sobrinitos-dijo finn un poco apresurado

-los hijos de jake?-pregunto marceline

-esos mismos-dijo finn

-puedo acompañarte?-pregunto marceline

-claro, por qué no?-dijo finn, en ese momento marceline tomo una sombrilla y salió con finn luego de una hora y media, ya estaban en casa de jake

-hola jake!-dijo finn

-hola bro-dijo jake saludando a finn-h-hola m-marceline-dijo jake un poco asustado saludando a jake

-HOLA JAKE!-dijo marceline poniendo una cara de demonio (como la del episodio _lacayo_)

-ahhh!-grito jake escondiéndose a tras de finn y encojiendose

-jajajajjaaj-se reían finn y marceline

-no se burlen!-dijo jake-bueno mejor voy a buscar a mis hijitos-dijo jake-pasen-le dijo a finn y a marceline, que al instante entraron a la casa.

-tío finn!-se escucharon cinco voces, eran los hijos de jake, los cuales se lanzaron encima de finn, el cual termino en el piso

-hola chicos!-dijo finn saludando a los pequeños cachorros, que eran como jake solo que de colores.

-tío finn, ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto uno de los cachorros

-ah, ella es marceline, mi novia-dijo finn

-ohh pero que cositas más tiernas!-dijo marceline agachándose, y quedando a la altura de los cachorros, cargando a uno a lo cual finn dijo

-parecen tiernos y adorables, pero son unos demonios-susurro finn

-no lo creo, me parece que son unos angelitos-dijo colocando al cachorro en el piso

-bueno, lo que tú digas, pero mira que te advertí, no confíes en ellos-dijo finn saliendo al patio de la casa (el cual muy grande) y sentándose junto a marceline en la sombra de un árbol

-bueno-dijo marceline-aunque dudo que lleguen a hacer algo malo-

-jajajajaj-rio finn-te advierto, ellos son muy bromistas, llevan eso de las bromas al nivel extremo

-a sí?-dijo marceline

-sip-dijo finn-una vez jake me mando a cuidarlos, y accidentalmente me quede dormido, en ese entonces, tenía el cabello un poco más largo, y los muy aprovechados, me maquillaron, me hicieron des colitas en el cabello y me pusieron un vestido de niña mientras dormía, y finalmente me tomaron una foto, y decidí cortarme el cabello para evitar sus bromas-dijo finn

-jajajajajajja, me gustaría mucho ver esa dichosa foto que te tomaron-dijo marceline un poco burlona y acercándose a la cara de finn

-jejejejeje, que ni la veas, te morirías de la risa-dijo finn acercando su rostro al de marceline para besarse apasionadamente, en ese momento llega una de las hijas de jake

-tío finn quieres venir a ju…..-dijo la cachorrita para luego decir-iiiiiuuuu! No hagan eso!- a lo cual finn y marceline se separan

-algún día te enamoraras y te besaras con alguien-dijo marceline

-jejeje, bueno me voy para que puedan seguir besándose…-dijo la cachorrita con un tono pícaro, a lo cual finn y marceline se sonrojan, y comienzan a conversar, y terminan dormidos, luego llegan los cachorros con muchos tarros de pintura y se miraban maléficamente

-bueno, que estamos esperando?-dijo un cachorro

-bueno-dijo uno en ese momento comienza a pintar a finn y a marceline, cuando terminaron su obra maestra uno dijo

-traigan la cámara, esta foto ira para el álbum de _las mejores bromas pt2-_dijo una chica con una cara siniestra

-enseguida-dijo otro cachorro trayendo una cámara-aquí tienes hermanita-

-gracias-*click* sonó el flash de la cámara en ese momento finn y marceline comienzan a despertar

-ya van a despertar vámonos!-dijo una cachorrita, y así todos se fueron para cuando finn y marceline despertaron, finn tenía el cabello lleno de pintura azul y marceline tenía su cabello lleno de pintura roja y verde, al igual que su ropa, y finn en su ropa tenia pintura negra, verde, rosada, roja, y muchos más colores

-jajajajjjaja-rio marceline ya que finn tenía todo el cabello pintado de azul

-qué?-pregunto finn

-mira tu cabello!-dijo marceline dando le un espejo a finn el cual se enfadó mucho y dijo- no puede ser!, me volvieron a jugar otra broma!-dijo muy rabioso

-hola tío finn-dijo un chico con un poco de sarcasmo

-tuuuu!-Dijo finn muy rabioso-ustedes!-dijo finn mas rabioso- me voy!-dijo finn ya que estaba oscureciendo y solo quería ir a su casa con la poca dignidad que le quedaba

- bueno ya vámonos-dijo marceline parándose

-alto ahí tío finn!-dijo un cachorro deteniendo a finn

-qué?!-dijo finn de mala gana

-y nuestro regalo?-pregunto un cachorro

-aquí lo tienen!-dijo finn sacándoles la lengua, a lo cual los cachorros fruncieron el ceño

-adiós jake, adiós arcoíris-dijo finn un poco enojado

-adiós finn-dijo jake conteniendo la risa al igual que arcoíris a lo cual finn frunció más el ceño y se fue con marceline, una hora y media después llegaron a la casa

-hola finn, ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto fionna

-no quiero hablar de eso-dijo finn subiendo las escaleras

-te jugaron una broma ¿verdad?-dijo fionna

-siiii!-dijo finn un poco molesto a lo lejos

-veo que a ti también te jugaron una broma marcy-dijo fionna con cara de burla

-no quiero hablar del tema-dijo marceline subiendo las escaleras

-jajajajajajajajajajaja-comenzo a carcajearse fionna estaba muerta de la risa. Después de que finn subió las escaleras se metió al instante en la ducha, para quitarse la pintura, cuando salió de la ducha, se puso su típica ropa y su gorrito.

-finn?-dijo marceline

-si?-dijo finn

-se te quito la pintura del cabello

-la mayoría-respondió finn con una cara muy seria

-jajajajajjaa-comenzo a reír marceline

-ja-ja- muy gracioso-dijo finn sarcásticamente y con el ceño fruncido

-bueno-dijo marceline cambiando el tema- mejor vamos a comer

-tienes razón-dijo finn bajando las escaleras con marcy, luego comieron y se fueron todos a dormir tarde.

**Bueno, hasta aquí mis lectores, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, todos sus reviews son bien recibidos, perdón si fue muy corto es que no tengo muchas ideas, prometo hacer lo posible por subir el próximo capi más rápido, bueno, me despido de ustedes mi fieles lectores, un beso y un abrazo mis lectores /.3./**

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto y perdón si tengo algún error.**


	13. dias libres

**Bueno hola mis lectores, hice lo más que pude por subir este capi rápido, lo prometido es deuda y sin más aquí les traigo el capi, espero que lo disfruten :3**

**DESCLAIMER: hora de aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador**

** Días libres **

Era una muy linda mañana en la casa de zaycoon, y todos comenzaban a despertar, cuando despertaron fueron a desayunar…

-oigan chicos tengo una idea!-dijo finn

-cuál?-pregunto bonibbel

-jake me aposto que no me veía estas dos películas sin llorar-dijo finn mostrando las dos películas-y quiero hacer un reto con ustedes, ¿Qué les parece?-

-buena idea-dijo gumball

-¿pero que le va a pasar a el que llore?-pregunto Cristopher

-para eso iba-dijo finn-el que llore le tocara vestirse como chica y hacer pose de chica, o viceversa en el caso de las chicas-dijo finn

-me parece una muy buena idea-dijo el príncipe flama

- a qué hora?-pregunto la princesa flama

-hoy, en la noche a las seis-dijo finn

-bueno está bien-dijo Marshall-segurito y el primero en llorar va a ser gumball-dijo Marshall muy retadora mente

-jajajajaja, eso está por verse!-dijo gumball

-jajajajajjajajaa-dijo marceline, yo estoy segura de que ustedes dos son un par de lloronas

-jajajaj eso no lo des por seguro mi querida marcy-dijo Marshall

-jajajajja, eso está por verse–dijo marceline,

-bueno, me voy tengo cosas que atender-dijo gumball

-yo también-dijo la dp parándose y yéndose con gumball, dejando a finn, fionna, marcy, Marshall, cris, el príncipe y la princesa flama solos

-bueno chicos-dijo finn-¿Qué estamos esperando es nuestra oportunidad de ir al sótano!-dijo finn

-bueno vamos-dijo marceline, luego todos bajaron con un Cristopher un poco nervioso. Luego se colocaron los amuletos y pasaron, mientras la princesa flama le daba un corto resumen a Cristopher. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde anterior mente esta la extraña telaraña comenzaron a investigar el lugar, hasta que marceline encontró una pequeña compuerta, era muy pequeña, solo podían pasar gateando

-chicos miren esto!-llamo marceline

-qué es eso?-pregunto finn

-es como una especie de compuerta o algo así-dijo marceline

-bueno entremos-dijo fionna, la cual entro y pego un tremendo grito y salió corriendo de allí gritando

-ARAÑAS! ARAÑAS! AHHHH!-gritaba muy aterrorizada y escondiéndose a tras de Marshall

-relájate, solo son arañas-dijo Cristopher

-solo son arañas?-pregunto fionna sarcásticamente- y te parece poco?

-pos… si-dijo Cristopher de lo más relajado

-es que fi le tiene miedo irracional a las arañas-dijo finn

-mmmm… ya veo-dijo Cristopher-bueno, voy a entrar-dijo entrando a la pequeña compuerta, la cual se hacía cada vez más pequeña, al instante que la compuerta se hizo pequeña Cristopher comenzó a ahogarse, al instante salió de la compuerta

-yyy…?-pregunto fionna

-creo que soy claustrofóbico (ósea que no soportan estar en espacio muy pequeños)

-entonces yo voy-dijo finn entrando a la pequeña compuerta, la cual se hacía cada vez más estrecha, y al final descubrió una pequeño botón rojo y lo presiono, y al instante sonó un gran estruendo a lo cual finn decidió salir y cuando salió encontró de que el botón había activado una puerta, la cual se había abierto

-algebraico-dijo finn

-bueno, entremos!-dijo Cristopher

-mejor vámonos-dijo fionna

-por qué?-pregunto Cristopher

-porque ya tuve mucho por un día-dijo muy exhausta

-jajajajja claro, como digas-dijo Cristopher

-además tengo tanta hambre-dijo fionna, porque ya se les había pasado la hora del almuerzo

-bueno, vámonos-dijo finn, y todos salieron del lugar directo al comedor para almorzar, luego de que almorzaron, hablaron sobre distintas cosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era las seis de la tarde, todo estaba listo para ver las películas, todos estaban acomodados en la sala, finn y marceline estaban en un sillón juntos, en el piso con unas mantas estaban fionna y Marshall, en otro sillón estaba Cristopher y la princesa flama, y en el otro, el pf, bonibbel y gumball.

-bueno-dijo finn parándose del lugar donde estaba-esta es la única regla

1- solo las cuatro primeras personas que lloren les toca el reto-dijo finn

-y.. Cual película vamos a ver?-pregunto Cristopher con curiosidad

-desde mi cielo y luego hachiko: siempre a tu lado-dijo finn **(N. de la A.: esa fueron las únicas películas que me han hecho llorar TTuTT) **

-bueno, que esperas, pon las películas-dijo Marshall

-bueno-dijo finn colocando la película en el DVD

**5 horas después (N. de la A: creo que cada película dura como dos horas y media Xd)**

Todos se miraban unos a otros, esperando quienes serían los primeros es cuatro en llorar, todos se miraban, hasta que bonibbel no aguanto más y se le escapo una lagrima, luego al minuto gumball también se le escapo una lagrima y luego a Cristopher y Marshall no lo evito y también se le escapo una lagrima

-ja!-dijo marceline- en su cara gumball y Marshall!-dijo marceline muy alegre

-bueno, ustedes cuatro perdieron, así que les va a tocar vestirse de chica y viceversa-dijo finn con una sonrisa siniestra

-si claro-dijo Marshall sarcásticamente

-marceline es la encargada de escoger la ropa que se van a poner-dijo finn sonriendo siniestramente al igual que marceline, la cual se llevó a Cristopher, gumball Marshall y a bonibbel a otro lugar

-ja, quiero imaginarme a Marshall con un vestido-dijo fionna burlescamente

-jajajajja-dijo la princesa flama

-oye finn-dijo fionna

-si?-pregunto finn

-recuerdas aquella broma que te hicieron los hijos de jake?, la que te pusieron vestido de niña?

-jajajajajjajajaj-comensaron a reír todos a lo cual finn frunció el ceño y respondió

-no quiero hablar del tema

-jajajjajaj claro-dijo fionna

-chicos!-dijo marceline

-siiiii?-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-vengan a ver esto!-en ese momento todos se miran y suben las escaleras hacia donde estaba marceline

-jajajjajajajajajajaja-explotaron todos en carcajadas, estaba Marshall con un vestido corto , con escote y justo, y con un laso en la cabeza de color negro, gumball con un vestido hasta las rodillas morado, con encajes morado un poco más oscuro , Cristopher que estaba cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, tenía un vestido rojo con puntos blancos, bonibbel tenía unos jeans que le quedaban un poco anchos , con una camiseta y arriba de esta una manga larga de cuadros abierta, tenía su cabello recogido en una gorra

-ja-ja, muy gracioso-dijo Cristopher con el ceño fruncido

-bueno nenas-dijo finn-poseen para la foto-

-jajjajjajaj estás loco-dijo gumball

-ese era el trato así que poseen!-dijo finn-en ese momento todos posaron y finn tomo tres fotos

-jajajaj listo!-dijo finn-ya pueden ponerse su ropa normal-dijo finn

-me voy con la poca dignidad que me queda-dijo Cristopher cabizbajo mientras iba a su cuarto

-me voy!-dijo Marshall por lo alto-a recoger mi dignidad, que está por los suelos-dijo Marshall susurrando

-me largo!-dijo bonibbel muy enojada

-jajajajaja oye gumball-dijo la princesa flama

-si?-

-quien es el afortunado chico que te invito a una cita?-

-jajajajajjaja-comensaron a reír finn y marceline el pf y la pf a lo cual gumball se sonrojo y frunció el ceño y se fue

-jajajajajajaj-se quedaron riendo finn, marceline, la princesa flama, el príncipe flama y fionna-

-bueno chicos ya es tarde me voy a dormir-dijo finn.-.

-Bueno adiós finn-dijo fionna-adiós chicos!-dijo ya que también ella tenía sueño, luego todos se fueron a dormir

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de mañana y solo finn estaba despierto, estaba afuera, pensando, cuando llega la princesa flama

-hola finn- dijo la princesa flama que se sentó al lado de finn

-hola princesa- dijo finn

-bonita mañana ¿no?-dijo la princesa flama

-si-dijo finn mirando al cielo al igual que la princesa flama

-finn!-llamaba fionna a finn desde adentro de la casa-Pf!, vengan a desayunar!-

-enseguida vamos!-dijeron los dos al unísono, la princesa flama se paró al igual que finn, pero accidentalmente la princesa flama tropieza y cae encima de finn, en ese momento llegan marceline y Cristopher y se encuentran con la "escena"

-finn?-dijo marceline

-princesa?-dijo Cristopher

-N-no es lo que parece-dijo la princesa flama parándose al instante

-yo sé lo que mis ojos vieron-dijo marceline muy rabiosa

-no, marcy!-dijo finn-no es lo que tú crees-dijo finn agarrando la mano de marcy

-yo sé lo que vi!-dijo marceline- y me parece de que te estabas besando con la flamita-dijo marceline a punto de llorar y soltándose del agarre de finn

-marcy…-dijo finn

-no me vuelvas a buscar-dijo marceline muy rabiosa y le pega una cachetada a finn y se va, Cristopher se quedó mirando a la princesa con tristeza y luego a finn con odio y se va dando pasos agrandados

-cris espera!-dijo la princesa flama, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque Cristopher ya se había ido, la princesa flama paso al lado de finn y le dijo

-lo siento mucho-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-no te preocupes-dijo finn, la princesa flama sonrió tristemente y entro a la casa, y finn decidió entrar sigilosamente a la casa

**Dentro de la casa**

-marcy, y finn?-pregunto fionna

-no quiero hablar de eso!-dijo marceline muy rabiosa y con la vos quebrada y subió a su habitación, a lo cual a fionna le quedo mucha intriga, en ese momento vio a Cristopher y le pregunto

-oye y finn?-pregunto fionna con curiosidad

-no me importa donde este el en estos momentos-dijo Cristopher sin más que decir y se fue

-jumm…-dijo fionna aún más intrigada, en ese momento pasa la princesa flama

-oye pf ¿Qué le pasa a Cris?-pregunto fionna

-t-todo es mi culpa…-susurro la princesa flama, la cual subió a su habitación…

-pero qué? no entiendo nada-dijo fionna intentando analizar las cosas, marceline estaba rabiosa y triste, Cristopher enojado con finn, la princesa flama dice que todo es su culpa… en ese momento llega finn muy cabizbajo

-oye finn-dijo fionna

-um?dijo finn

-que le paso a marcy Cristopher y la princesas flama?-pregunto fionna, finn simplemente ignoro la pregunto y subió las escaleras y luego bajo con sus dos espadas, la de la familia y la de oro

-finn a dónde vas?-pregunto fionna

-lo más lejos posible-dijo finn saliendo del lugar, a lo cual fionna frunció el ceño, se paró de su lugar y agarro a finn de las muñecas

-alto finn!-dijo fionna

-que quieres!?-dijo finn muy rabioso

-que le paso a marceline?

-NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO!-dijo finn muy rabioso y soltándose del agarre de fionna y largándose del lugar.

**Marceline pov**

Puede ver desde mi ventana como finn salía de la casa y se dirigía al bosque que quedaba cerca de la casa, no puedo creer que finn me halla echo esto, es un completo idiota!, no lo pude evitar y comencé a llorar, estaba rabiosa con finn, estoy pensando en terminar con él, pero lo mejor ahora será pensar bien las cosas, mejor voy a tocar mi bajo-hacha lejos de aquí, así que me dispuse a salir a caminar con mi bajo

**Finn pov**

No puedo creer que marceline halla creído que bese a la princesa flama, ella sebe que yo solo la amo a ella y nadie más, así que decidí ir a despejar mi mente , y que mejor forma de hacerlo que entrenar un poco mis habilidades, espero que marcy y Cristopher puedan perdonarme…

**Princesa flama pov**

Marcy y Cristopher creen que bese a finn, pero yo jamás traicionaría a Cristopher, ni mucho menos a marcy!, voy a hablar con Cristopher, el de seguro y entenderá…

**Cristopher pov**

Estoy triste pero más que triste, rabioso, no podía creer todos lo que había pasado, yo solo deseo de que esto sea una pesadilla, y que encuentre la manera de despertar, de repente alguien toco la puerta de mi cuarto, fui a ver quién era, y valla sorpresa era la princesa flama

-hola cris-dijo ella muy apenada

-hola princesa-respondí yo muy malhumorado

-oye tenemos que hablar-

-sobre qué?, sobre lo que paso esta mañana?, a mí ya me quedo todo muy claro-dije yo tajantemente

-cris por favor escúchame!-dijo la princesa flama al borde de las lágrimas, las cuales yo ignore y le dije

-te escucho-

-veras, finn y yo estábamos hablando de lo bonito que estaba la mañana y de repente fi nos llamó para que desayunáramos, cuando yo me pare accidentalmente tropecé y caí encima de finn!-dijo llorando y en ese momento se aferró a mí y comenzó a llorar, me siento como todo un cretino por no querer escucharla, me había dejado vencer por el orgullo, yo no lo evite y también la abrace y ella solo decía

-por favor perdóname!, no me dejes-decía la pf cada vez soltando más lágrimas, a lo cual yo simplemente le dije

-yo jamás te dejare, es más tu deberías perdonarme por comportarme de esa manera, me deje llevar por lo que vi sin antes escucharte-dije muy arrepentido

-qué tal si paseamos un rato?-le propuse

-me encantaría-dijo la pf secándose las lágrimas y así nos dispusimos a caminar un rato

**Normal pov**

**Mientras tanto con finn**

Finn estaba practicando con sus dos espadas, recordando la última vez que peleo con el lich…

**Flashback**

**Finn pov**

_Solo éramos fionna y yo contra el lich, estábamos muy débiles, estábamos a nuestro máximo y el lich no tenía ni un solo rasguño, es un momento me distraje al igual que fionna, el lich aprovecho y mando a fionna a volar de un solo golpe, ella quedo a metros de mí, quedando yo solo con el lich, todo el mundo dice: "todo héroe tiene su máximo", pero que pasa cuando ya llegas a tu máximo y quedas sin energía alguna?_

_-inútiles!-dijo el lich riendo-jamás podrás derrotarme y menos tu solo y sin tu hermana, estas a tu limite, pronto quedaras sin energía y yo me encargare de que mueras-dijo el lich tajantemente y golpeándome tan fuerte que pensé que moriría, pero no, yo seguía luchando sin importar cuanto, pero el lich hizo a parecer una enorme espada y dijo_

_-ya dejémonos de juegos y vamos a comensal a pelear en serio-en ese momento yo estaba semiinconsciente en el piso, pensé que moriría, el lich se acercó a mí y apunto de enterrarme su gran espada_

_-te matare tal cual como mate a tus padres!-dijo el lich, en ese momento vi como estaba a punto de enterrarme su espada en el pecho, lo único que podía hacer era cerrar mis ojos esperando el golpe, pero nunca llego, yo estaba rodeado de una luz azul cielo al igual que fionna, la cual estaba despertando, mis ojos al igual que los de fionna estaban brillando con un tono azul cielo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fionna estaba al lado mío empuñando su espada_

_-no no no! No puede ser, la leyenda es cierta…-dijo el lich, en ese momento finn miro a fionna y en menos de un segundo había atravesado al lich con sus espadas, las cuales estaban brillando, en ese momento el lich dice_

_-regresare algún día y me encargare de matarlos...-dijo el lich mientras se desvanecía, en ese momento caigo desmayado al igual que fi_

**Fin del flashback **

**Fin del finn pov (suena raro decir eso XD)**

En ese momento que finn deja de recordar decide comenzar a practicar con sus espadas, porque sabía que pronto el lich regresaría, así que finn decidió concentrarse, pero escucho un ruido detrás de él y vio a un chico de cabello castaño, con unos extraños ojos verdes y alto

-quién eres?-pregunto finn

-yo, digamos que soy un amigo del lich-dijo el chico empuñando su espada-y me envió para matarte

-eso está por verse-dijo finn

**Marceline pov**

Estaba preocupada por finn, él no es de esos chicos que se pierden el desayuno y menos el almuerzo! así que decidí ir a buscarlo, camine siguiendo su rastro de olor, cuando llegue pude ver que finn tenía compañía…

**Normal pov**

-finn!?-dijo marceline

-marceline!-dijo finn sin mirarla ya que estaba concentrado en pelear con aquel chicos que quería matarlo

-ah? Con que ella es amiga tuya eh?-que lastima que alguien quisiera matarla!-dijo el chico que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía su espada en el cuello de marcy

-finn!-dijo marceline

-suéltala!-dijo finn

-oblígame-dijo el chico-suelta tu espada y suelto a la chica-dijo el chico amenazadoramente, en ese momento finn deja caer su espada y el chico suelta rápidamente a marceline y coge la espada de finn.

-estas muerto humano!-dijo el chico, a punto de enterrar las espadas a finn, el cual, no le presto atención, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos finn le pego un puño en le estomago al chico y le quito las dos espadas, y se las puso en el cuello al chico

-te rindes?-dijo finn que en ese momento sus ojos estaban brillando de un color azul cielo y tenía una especie de bola de energía azul en su mano apunto de disparársela al chico

-nos estaremos viendo pronto finn el humano-dijo el chico desvaneciéndose de repente al igual que su espada y desapareciendo, y finn simplemente callo de rodillas al piso

-finn!-dijo marceline acercándose a finn el cual tenía unos cuantos rasguños

-marcy tenemos que hablar!-dijo finn seriamente

-sobre lo de esta mañana?-pregunto marceline

-exacto!-dijo finn

-ya cris y la pf me lo explicaron-

-enserio?-pregunto finn a lo cual marcy asintió con la cabeza

-perdón por no haberte escuchado-dijo marceline arrepentida

-no te preocupes-dijo finn a lo cual intercambia mirada con marceline y se besan

-vamos a casa-dijo marceline

-bueno vámonos-dijo finn recogiendo sus espadas y caminando agarrado de la mano de marceline. Cuando llegaron a la casa se encontraron a Cristopher y la pf caminando agarrados de la mano, los saludaron y se fueron a la casa, cuando entraron vieron a fionna con una cara de ¿wtf?, luego cenaron y (por que finn y marcy se volaron el almuerzo) y fueron a dormir

**Hasta aquí mis lectores, espero que les haya gustado el capi, si no les gusto, perdón es que estoy un poco desinspirada: / pero bueno, todos los reviews son bienvenidos, los malos, los buenos y las críticas constructivas Xd**

**Hasta pronto y gracias por sus reviews**


	14. NOTA DE LA AUTORA:( no se iluciones XD)

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA (no se vallan a ilusionar XD)**

**Holaaaa mis queridos lectores, bueno le quiero dar gracias a TODOS los que leen mi historia y en especial a los que dejan reviews cuando vi que tenia 57 reviews comense a saltar como loca y gritar y luego mis papas me dijeron que me fuera a dormir porque ya era tarde pero bueno, dejemos tantos rodeos y llegare al punto xD , en estos momentos mi mente esta muy confusa sobre todo las ideas que tengo en la mente, tal vez me tomare de dos a tres semanas para descansar y tal vez , regrese con un nuevo fic, pero solo tal vez, todo depende de lo que pase en estos dias, y también quiero responder algunos de sus reviews pues, sinceramente , hace mucho (y creo que nunca lo eh echo) que no responde sus reviews xD y bueno XD voy a responder a algunos… si no respondo el suyo, por fa no me maten XD **

**Kelly, Guest y Princesa flama: **primero que todo quiero que sepan que esto en un fanfiction y yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con el, ¿Por qué? Porque es una historia que YO saque de mi mente y en base del misterio de anubis y si quiero poner finnceline no duden en que lo hare, soy una loca fan del finceline y si no les gusta el finnceline y me van a venir a criticar, mejor vallan a buscarse otro fic que sea finflame, además los fic no tienen que concordar necesariamente con la realidad del programa, lo siento mucho si sone grosera, pero este fic ES y SIEMPRE SERA finnceline…

**Cake el hámster y chikitita: **me parece una muy buena idea buscar pareja al príncipe flama, de echo mi hermana y yo dibujamos y le dimos personalidad, pero tuvimos que cambiarle el nombre, no por que no es que no guste, si no que en el fic aparese un nombre demasiado paresido que es camil, una de las amigas de finn, asi que le cambie el nombre a Katherine ,y le diran kat , bueno te la voy a describir tal cual como la dibuje, es una neko de fuego y nieve, tiene el cabello corto, blanco con rayitos de lava, es imune al fuego, usualmente lleva dos coletas un poco sueltas , en la parte baja de la cabeza, lleva una camisa manga larga a cuadros azules de diferentes tonos desabrochada, con una camisilla blanca abajo, una falda a mitad de muslo de color negro con un cinturón en la cintura, por cierto su cola es del mismo color de su cabello, sus ojos son de color lila, y tiene unas botas un poco mas arriba del talon. Ahora sus características y algunas cosas sobre ella, viene de Uuu, es amistosa, pero es un poco extrovertida , aveces sarcástica, entre veces burlona, seria cuando se requiere, pero siempre alegre, pero haveces un poco timida, dare una pista del siguiente capi, finn y kat se van a encontrar en el hospital y solo mi hermana sabe que va a pasar =D saludos…

**Isa118: **gracias XD a mi también me gusta tu fic, pero quiero que lo continues….

**Fiioremarcy117:** gracias, asi también me quedo yo cuando leeo tu fic me quedo con una cara mas o menos asi *O*

**Bueno ya hasta aquí de responder reviews, les doy un adelanto que ya dije ena respuesta a un reviw, pero para los que no lo leyeron habrá un nuevo personaje, es una amigas de finn de la infancia y tal ves se vuelva novio del príncipe flama y gumball, la chica esta en un dilema amoroso XD bueno hasta aquí mis lectotores**

**Espro que no em vallan a matar a los que no les respondi reviews , un abraso y un beso mis lectores , ah y perdonen la falta de ortografía, es que me dio pereza corregirlo ¬¬**

**Bueno ahora si me despido**

**Yo (sofi): adiós gente del otro lado de la compu XD**

**Finn: siiii ^_^ kat va a volver**

**Marceline:¿ quien es kat?**

**Finn: tranqui marcy no es nadie , es una amiga de la infancia-asustado-**

**sofi: es muy bonita por cierto XD-digo yo para derle celos a marceline-**

**Marceline: que que!?**

**Finn: gracias autora, me metiste en problemas con marcy ¬¬**

**Marshall: corre finn! Corre!**

**Finn AHHHH!-muy asustado y gritando como niñita-**

**Marceline: vuelve aca finn!-muy rabiosa-**

**Todos: nos vemos XD**

**Mi hermana (isa) : Saben que tenemos nosotros que los gringos no?**

**Sofi(yo): ¿q?**

**Mi hermana: La Ñ ajajjajajjajajja XD **

**Todos:jajajajjjajaj XD**

**Sofi (yo) : Bueno ahora si de verdad de vedad les dejo de quitar el tiempo chaoooo :B**

**:3**


	15. 14 reencuentro de viejos amigos

**Hola mis lectores, tienen todo el derecho a matarme XDD enserio siento la demora pero que es que no había tenido tiempo de escribir, por las festividades y por qué tenía visita de otro país, así que de 7 días, 5 no estaba en mi casa, si no en la de mi abuela, y allí no hay internet xddddd, y los días que estaba en mi casa, me tocaba ayudar a mi mama a limpiar la casa XC y no es divertido. Bueno, me esforcé haciendo este capi así que lo disfruten :3 **

**Por cierto, para hacer este capi, le pedí ayuda a mi hermana, Isa118, así que si le quieren decir algo mándenle un mensaje privado.**

**Las letras en negrilla y que estén entra paréntesis son notas de la autora xd **

**DESCLAIMER: hora de aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador**

Estaba amaneciendo en la casa, y los chicos no querían despertarse **(nota de la autora: así soy yo XDDDD)**. Eran las diez de la mañana y decidieron levantarse, pero no todos pasaron una buena noche…

-hola chicos-dijo Fionna tranquilamente sentada y desayunando

-hola fi-dijeron Marshall y marceline al mismo tiempo

-oigan y finn?-pregunto marceline

-lo vi saliendo de su cuarto hace poco-dijo gumball, en ese momento baja finn como zombi y toma asiento al lado de marceline.

**Finn pov**

_No pude dormí para nada, tuve un extraño sueño, más que un sueño, pesadilla_

_**(el sueño de finn)**_

_Todo estaba oscuro, estaba con marceline, pero ella se veía muy preocupada, mientras algo me decía en la cabeza_

_-matara… mátala… o pagas con tu vida…-repetía una y otra vez la voz en mi cabeza, no lo soportaba más, no sabía qué hacer, sentía que no tenía el control sobre mí mismo, de repente me acerque a marceline y todo se puso oscuro…._

_**(Fin del sueño de finn)**_

Ese maldito sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en él, jake me decía, que a veces los sueños eran predicciones o recuerdos perdidos, eso es lo que me tiene preocupado, ya no sé qué voy a hacer, me voy a volver loco.

**Fin del finn pov**

Valla finn-dijo marceline mirando a finn de reojo-se nota que no dormiste para nada-dijo marceline ahora con un tono de burla, finn únicamente frunció el ceño y le respondió

-no quiero hablar de eso ahora-dijo finn con la misma expresión y sentándose al lado de marcy y tomando una taza de café, cuando de repente se escucha a lo lejos a bonnibel diciendo( más bien gritando)

-GUMBAAAAL!?-

-S-si h-hermanita-dijo este un poco nervioso viendo como su hermana bajaba las escaleras muy rabiosa y con el ceño bien fruncido…

-que le hiciste a mi tarea!?-decía muy rabiosa bonnibel mirando a gumball con una mirada asesina

-y q-quien t-te dijo que f-fui yo?-dijo gumball muy nervioso

-estas nervioso, mientes-dijo bonnibel muy rabiosa

-mierda-susurra gumball y Marshall tenía una mirada de burla -te maldigo Marshall-dijo gumball siendo jalado por bonnibel

-a-a donde me lle-v-vas-pregunto muy nervioso

-A QUE HAGAS MI TAREA! Y YO ESTARE AHÍ ASEGURANDOME DE QUE SI LA HAGAS!-dijo bonnibel subiendo las escaleras jaloneando a gumball

_**flashback**_

_-Oye gayball!-dijo Marshall_

_-ah? Que quieres? Ya te dije que no me llamaras así-_

_-quieres que te deje de llamar asi?-_

_-Si por favor!-dijo gumball con el ceño levemente fruncido_

_-te dejare de decir gayball cuando le dañes toda la tarea a bonnibel, en ese entonces tendrás todo mi respeto-dijo Marshall con una mirada maliciosa_

_Gumball dudo un poco pero luego miro a Marshall confiado y dijo-trato-y le estrecho la mano_

_**Fin del flashback**_

-jajajajjaja-se reían todos descontroladamente menos finn **( que seguía con su cara de zombi XD)**

-oigan chicos-dice fionna-ya que gumball ni Bonnie están, y muchos menos Robert, que tal si bajamos-dijo fionna muy animada

-buena idea-dijo Marceline-y tú que dices finn?-dijo marceline mirando a finn y tocándole el hombro ligeramente-finn! FINN!-grito marceline al darse cuenta de que finn estaba dormido

-AHH! Qué? Cuando? Dónde? Yo no mate a….!-dijo finn despertándose alarmada mente-

-jajajajajjajaj ¿ que soñabas finn?-pregunto marceline con tono de burla

- yo? nada-dijo finn-bueno y para que me despiertas-dijo finn **(con una cara mas o menos asi -_-)**

-vamos a ir al sótano-dijo marceline-

-a ok-dijo finn mirándola así

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de haber entrado al sótano, estaban adentro de la puerta que se había abierto la vez pasada, cuando entraron vieron tres caminos, finn y marcy se fueron al de la derecha, la pf , Cristopher, y el fp se fueron por el camino del centro, fionna y Marshall se fuero por el camino de la izquierda

(Mientras tanto en el camino de la derecha)

Finn y marceline iban caminando mirando todo a su alrededor, de repente finn siente un agudo dolor de cabeza

-auch!-

-que pasa finn?-pregunto marceline

-no es nada-dijo finn

-a ok-

(Mientras tano arriba de un árbol cerca de donde estaban finn y marceline)

Se encontraba un caracol con la mirada poseída, este tenía una esfera y se podía ver la imagen del lich

-mi señor, máximo ya está cumpliendo su objetivo, ya está en la mente del humano-dijo el pequeño caracolito

_-asegúrate de que no falle la misión, es solo una pequeña advertencia para el humano, si es que sale vivo de esta, pero si la misión llega a fallar… tú y máximo pagaran las consecuencias-_dijo el lich mientras su imagen se desvanecía de la esfera

-confié en ello mi señor-dijo el caracolito haciendo una reverencia y mientras la imagen del lich desaparecía totalmente.

(mientras tanto en el camino de la mitad)

El pf miraba a Cristopher con una mirada más o menos así ¬w¬, poniendo a Cristopher más nervioso que nunca, de repente de la nada aparece un mounstro gigante

-chicos deberían veniar a ver esto-decía la pf que miraba el mounstro sin hacer mucho ruido, parecía que estaba siego

-que coooosa….-dicen los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, pero se detiene al ver al mounstro.

-bueno… y-dijo la pf que en ese momento decide tiran diversas bolas de fuego al mounstro, pero para su mala suerte, el mounstro tenía poderes de agua y le lanzó un chorro de agua directo a la princesa flama esta lo esquiva difícilmente, pero callo un poco de agua en su brazo

-mierda!-soltó la princesa flama agarrando su brazo

-jumm-solto el flame prince mirando calculadoramente el mounstro, este se dio la vuelta y… BINGO! El punto débil del mounstro!, era su cuello-cris!, ya encontré el punto débil del mounstro!-

-nosotros lo distraemos y tu atacas!-dijo la princesa flama

-de acuerdo!-dijo cris, en ese momento pusieron su plan en marcha, el príncipe y la princesa flama **(N. de la A:me da pereza escribir la princesa flama esto, el príncipe flama aquello, así que para abreviar, pf: princesa flama, fp=flame prince, es para abreviar chicos, enserio que es muy cansón escribir los nombre completos XDDDD)** le tiraron al rostro bolas de fuego al mounstro, el cual le dio la espalda a cris, este vio un especie de diamante en su cuello, así que se convirtió en lobo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y de un salto llego a su cuello, luego vio el diamante, el cual estaba rodeado de una cosa viscosa, cris, hizo crecer sus garras y atravesó la cosa viscosa, llego al diamante y lo partió, en ese momento el mounstro estallo por detrás, dejando a cris lleno de una cosa viscosa de color azul

-qué asco!-dijo cris es su forma original, limpiándose la cara

-jajajajaj XD-estaban muertos de risa el fp, y la pf en el piso, entonces cris dijo

-ABRAZO DE OSO!-dijo abrazándolos y llenándolos de la cosa viscosa azul, que al parecer era la sangre del mounstro-jajajajajjajajaa

-CRIS!-dijo la pf-por qué hiciste eso?!

-porque ustedes se estaban riendo de mi!, y me pareció gracioso-dijo con un tono de perrito regañado, bajando las orejas y la colita,y poniendo ojos de cachorro mojado **(cabe recordar que tenia orejas y colita de lobo)**

-awwww te perdono!-dijo la pf dándole un beso en la mejilla-no podría estar rabiosa contigo!

-enserio?-dijo el con la carita ilusionada, pero en sus interiores estaba con una sonrisa confiada y retorcida

-enserio, tu eres mi lobito bobito-dijo la pf abrazándolo, cris le respondió al abrazo, mientras sonreía victoriosamente.

(Mientras tanto en el camino de la izquierda)

Fionna y Marshall iban caminando tranquilamente, hasta que fionna ve unas escrituras en la pared y quita por unos segundos su mirada de Marshall, y cuando voltea… BOOM habían dos Marshall.

-creo que estoy viendo doble-dijo fionna con una cara más o menos así .-. –Bueno, tu eres marshall1-dijo señalando al Marshall de la izquierda –y tu Marshall2-djo señalando al de la derecha-

-hey! Por qué yo soy el numero 2!?-pregunto marshall2

-ehh, no sé, porque se me pega la reverenda gana!?-dijo fionna no muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo

-bueno dile a este tipejo que se largue!-dijo Marshall1

-esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que creía…, tu Marshall uno quédate alla-dijo señalando el lado derecho del pasillo-y tu marshall2 ven con migo

-y por qué no nos quedamos aquí?-pregunto este

-para que el otro Marshall no escuché, idiota!-dijo fionna como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Marshall solo fruncido el ceño y se cruzó de brazos

-bueno Marshall, sabes qué demonios está pasando?!-dijo fionna un poco desesperada

-no se fi, de repente ese tipo-dijo Marshall señalando a marshall1-aparecio al lado mío!

-mm bueno, espera aquí y hablo con el otro Marshall-dijo fionna caminando en dirección al Marshall1

-que paso conejita?-pregunto marshall1

-error-pensó fionna, pues ella le dijo a marshall que no le gustaba que la llamara "conejita"

-eh Marshall, sabes qué demonios pasa?-

-no lo se conejita-dijo Marshall1

-bueno-dijo fionna refiriéndose a los dos Marshall-ya sé cuál es el Marshall real, y ya sé cuál es el falso-dijo fionna mirándolos a los dos, y de glob sabe dónde sacando una espada y apuntando a Marshall dos el cual cerro los ojos fuertemente, esperando que el frio de la espada de fionna lo atravesara, pero el golpe no llego, cuando abrió los ojos vio a fionna enterrando su espada en el otro Marshall, mientras este se desvanecía.

-pero cómo?-pregunto Marshall

-siempre supe que eras tú el real tontito!-dijo fionna riendo un poco

(Devuelta con finn y marceline)

Finn y marceline iban caminando cuando de repente marceline para un segundo y mira distraída hacia otro lado, y cuando vuelve a mirar a finn

-mierda…-dijo marceline al darse cuenta de que habían dos finn

-que?-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-bueno, finn1-dijo señalando al de la derecha- y finn2-dijo señalando al de la izquierda-saben qué demonios está pasando?-pregunto marceline un poco confusa

-no lo sé-dijeron finn1 y 2 al mismo tiempo

-bueno…-dijo marceline poniendo sus manos en su frente-dime finn1, una cosa que yo no sepa y que los demás si, y que ellos me hayan dicho, y yo no lo quise creer-

-ehhh-respondio finn1-oh si! Que una vez mis sobrinitos me disfrazaron de niña

-ok, bueno, finn2 dime algo que yo no sepa y que alguien mas sepa

-eh… ah…-decía finn un poco nervioso y sonrojado-que una vez estaba pasando por tu habitación y accidentalmente te vi desnuda!-dijo finn2 bastante rápido, en ese marceline queda boquiabierta y muy sonrojada le pega una bofetada a finn y le deja la mano pintada en el cachete a finn, pues Marshall una vez le había dicho que finn por accidente la había visto desnuda, pero marceline no le creyó a Marshall **(N. de la A.: jajjajajajaj pa' que seas serio finn, lección de vida para todos los chicos que leen esta historia e.e XDDDD) **el cual simplemente se sobo el cachete muy sonrojado y con la mirada hacia abajo muy apenado

-bueno-dijo marceline indignada-por desgracia ya se cuál es el verdadero finn-dijo sacando de glob sabe dónde su bajo y elevando este al cuello de finn2 el cual solo cerro sus ojos, pero en vez de sentir el bajo-hacha es su cuello sintió una sensación es sus labios, abrió los ojos, y ahí estaba marceline besándolo, el simplemente le correspondió al beso, y se dio cuenta de que finn1 (ósea el falso) se había desvanecido.

-marcy..-susurro finn

-hey, no vuelvas a espiarme nunca si?-dijo marceline que estaba levitando arriba de finn, pero muy cerca de su rostro

-jejeje claro-dijo finn, en ese momento marceline deja de levitar y cae accidentalmente encima de finn **(N. de la A.: si claro, accidentalmente e.e)**, este rodea la cintura de marceline son sus brazos, y esta simplemente le agarra el gorro a finn y se lo quita, pues le encantaba ver a finn sin su gorro, le parecía tan tierno como su rubio cabello caía graciosamente en su rostro, estuvieron a punto de besarse hasta que…

-oigan chicos!-grito Marshall ups -creo que interrumpí algo, dijo con una cara más o menos así .w.

-ah! Demonios-dijo marceline dándole un beso rápido en los labios a finn, el cual se sonroja un poco

-bésense todo lo que quieran en un cuarto-dijo fionna, que glob sabe de dónde apareció, al instante marceline levita y le da espacio a finn para que este se pare

-AH! Por glob!-dijeron finn y marceline al mismo tiempo

-de donde demonios apareciste fi?-pregunto finn

-a dé por ahí-dijo fionna señalando un camino, el de la izquierda

-hola chicos!-exclamo Cristopher, que venía con la pf y el fp

-de que nos perdimos?-pregunto pf

-ehh de nada-dijo fionna mirando a finn y a marceline más o menos así ¬w¬

-bueno, sigamos el camino para ver que encontramos-dijo el fp, siendo seguido por todos, luego de 15 minutos de caminar encontraron una llave con una carta, y finn leyó la carta

_Queridos chicos,_

_Tengo que decirles que quedan únicamente_

_Dos puertas para que terminen con todo esto_

_Luego tendrá que entrenar por un tiempo para volverse fuertes_

_Encuentren sus puntos débiles y mejórenlos_

_Para abrir la puerta necesitaran esa llave_

_ATT:¿?_

-bueno chicos ya estoy un poco cansado, esto es todo por hoy-dijo finn

-mejor ya vamos a almorzar que ya ahorita se nos pasa la hora del almuerzo-dijo fionna

-hay fi-dijo Marshall suspirando-tu solo piensas en comida-dijo Marshall

-que?!-reclamo fionna-no es mi culpa tener hambre. Luego fueron a almorzar….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de noche, finn y marceline estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, cerca de la casa, cuando de repente finn siente una voz masculina algo grave, diciéndole

_-finn…. Finn…. Mátala… o mueres….-_

-marcy! Escuchaste eso?!-dijo finn un poco asustado y parándose de golpe, mirando a todos lados

-pfff, jajajajajja estás loco finn, no trates de asustarme, que eso no funcionara-dijo marceline con un poco de burla –

_-mátala, tienes dos opciones, la matas, o yo mismo me encargare de que lo hagas-_ dijo la voz-_ solo tienes… 5 minutos, aquí está tu primera advertencia-_en ese momento sonó un crujido, en ese momento finn siente un fuerte dolor en una de sus costillas

-AGHHH!-grita finn cayéndose al piso del dolor

-finn! Estas bien? No me asustes!-dijo marceline hincándose al lado de finn, en un momento finn dejo de moverse, y luego cerro los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir sus hermosos ojos azules, ahora eran de un color rojo carmesí, aquella voz se había poseído a finn, este puso una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro **(asi como la de los maniáticos que tienen ganas de matar XP) **marceline se paró abruptamente , dio dos pasos hacia a atrás, hasta que se chocó con el árbol, finn saca de entre sus botas, un cuchillo que era rodeado por una aura color morado oscuro, lentamente se fue acercando hacia marceline con una mirada sádica, cuando estuvo tan cerca, que se podía sentir la respiración del otro, en ese momento, comenzó a acercar el cuchillo al pecho de marceline, con el objetivo de darle en el corazón, esta simplemente cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, pero cuando estaba a centímetros de atravesar el pecho de marceline, cambio la dirección abruptamente hacia su abdomen, marceline abre los ojos algo extrañada y ve a finn con la mano en le abdomen y con sus ojos otra vez de color azul, pero este era un poco opaco, finn pone una de sus manos en el cachete de marceline y le dice

-yo nunca t-te haría daño, porque yo, porque yo, te amo-dijo finn casi sin aliento y desmayando en los brazos de marceline

-FINN!-dijo marceline aun soqueada, y en ese momento marceline comenzó a llorar, de repente sale fionna hablando con Marshall -

-chicos por que tanto alboro….. to-dijo fionna muy impactada

-¿¡ PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ?!.-grito Marshall muy impactado

-YO.. YO .. YO.. yo no lo se!-dijo marceline aun llorando

-hay que llevarlo a un hospital rápido!-dijo Marshall cargando a un inconsciente finn en sus brazos, pues marceline seguía un poco choqueada- yo llevare a finn al hospital más cercano, creo que hay uno cerca de la escuela, avísenle al resto, los veo allí-dijo Marshall muy rápido y volando lo más rápido que podía

-de acuerdo!-gritaron fionna y marceline porque Marshall ya estaba un poco lejos, fionna al instante entro a la casa a avisarle a los demás lo que paso, mientras marceline subió rápidamente y se cambió de blusa, pues la otra estaba empapada de sangre.

-listo!, vámonos chicos-dijo la pf parando un taxi (pero grande) y diciéndole que los ,llevaran al hospital,

-nos debes una explicación marcy!-dijo el fp con una expresión muy seria, aunque así era la expresión de tristeza de fp, pues el no solía expresar mucho sus sentimientos y emociones.

-de acuerdo, se los diré rápido-dijo marceline explicando todo como paso. Ya estaban cerca del hospital, cuando vieron a un carro y un camión chocar brutalmente, al parecer, el camión no tenía frenos, luego de unos 10 minutos llegaron al hospital

**(N. de la A.: ustedes que creen que tenga que ver el accidente que los chicos presenciaron cerca del hospital? Jajajajja XDDDD, pues tiene mucho que ver, espero que se vallan haciendo algunas ideas e.e) **cuando llegan ven a Marshall sentado en la sala de espera, de la sala de urgencias, maldiciendo cosas, el hospital estaba muy solo, no había mucha gente

-marshall!-grita fionna

-ah? Hola chicos-dijo Marshall con la mirada baja.

-y que paso?, cual es el pronóstico?-dijo marceline muy preocupada, Marshall se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y los miro y dijo

-bueno, ya que finn es un humano, por decirlo así su sistema es más delicado que el de las otras criaturas, por ende tuvieron que usar medidas extremas, aunque no fuera seguro, para curar sus huesos rotos su hígado, pues este tenía una gran cortada, tuvieron que usar lagrimas mágicas de ciclope, pero había un problema, pero al ser usado con la gran cantidad de veneno que había en el organismo de finn, habían riesgo de efectos secundarios desconocidos.-dijo Marshall con un semblante serio.

-como que veneno?-pregunto Cristopher un poco preocupado por la salud de finn, a pesar de que llevaba poco tiempo conviviendo con finn, le caía muy bien, es un gran chico

-bueno pues veras…-dijo Marshall pero no pudo terminar su oración por que la puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando pasar a una chica con orejas y cola de gato, cabello blanco como la nieve, y rayitos rojos que parecían lava, en una camilla, al parecer estaba malherida, atrás de esta estaban tres personas con algunos rasguños y algunos moretones, dos chicos, y una chica, estaban con una cara muy preocupada, luego a la chica que estaba en la camilla se la llevan a la sala de emergencia, mientras los chicos que la acompañan tomaban asiento muy preocupados. La chica, lloraba en los brazos del chico de cabello castaño, y el otro chico que tenía los mismos rasgos que la chica que iba en la camilla, simplemente tenía un semblante serio

-bueno continuo, como te estaba diciendo, al parecer , el cuchillo que se enterró finn, tenía veneno de serpiente-dijo Marshall muy serio- y hay pocas posibilidades de que salga vivo de esta- dijo Marshall muy triste, en ese momento todos bajan la cabeza, fionna y marceline comienzan a llorar, fionna le pide a la pf que llame a jake, la cual lo hace, pues sabe que fionna no tenía el suficiente valor para llamar a jake, el cual dice que de inmediato venia…

Una hora después jake llega diciendo

-¿Qué DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE PASO?-grito jake

-larga historia-dijo marceline

-jake?-pregunto el chico de cabello blanco y rayitos rojos a donde estaba jake-eres tu viejo?-

-dustin?!-pregunto jake dando la vuelta

-cuanto tiempo sin verte!-dijo el chico cuyo nombre al parecer era dustin

-igualmente!-dijo jake de la misma

-esperen un momento-dijo Marshall-ustedes se conocen

-pero claro que si!-dijeron los dos

-cómo olvidar al hermano de la primea novia de finn!-dijo jake, todos miraron a marceline, pero esta no le dio importancia, o eso creían XP

-y que haces aquí jake?-pregunto dustin

-bueno, sinceramente por ahora lo único que sé es que finn está herido, y lo están o estaban operando-dijo jake-y tu porque estás aquí?-pregunto jake

-a bueno veras-dijo dustin

Yo iba conduciendo pues íbamos a ir a conocer la nueva escuela de kat, pues la cambiaron de escuela, la que queda muy cerca de aquí, no recuerdo como se llamaba la escuela pero recuerdo que dice escuela… de zaycoon-en ese momento todos se miran- ella iba a quedarse en un lugar llamado "la casa de zaycoon", íbamos de camino cuando un camión sin frenos nos choco, ella estaba en el puesto de adelante con migo, y el camión impacto del lado donde estaba ella, y bueno, así fue como terminamos aquí-dijo dustin muy preocupado

-mmm-dijo jake-

-y ustedes quiénes son?-pregunto dustin mirando a los amigos de finn

-a ellos, son unos amigos de finn, ella es marceline, ella fionna, el marshall, el es príncipe flama, ella la princesa flama, y el es Cristopher-dijo señalándolos de izquierda a derecha

-ehh mucho gusto, yo soy dustin-

-eh hola!-dijeron todos, en ese momento apareció una enfermera

-eh, bueno-dijo al enfermera

-como esta finn?!-preguntaron fionna y marceline al mismo tiempo-

-el esta bien, ya puede recibir visitas-dijo la enfermera muy feliz- pero les recuerdo que las lágrimas de ciclope magicas, le pueden dar unos efectos secundarios-dijo un poco preocupada

-y como esta kat?-pregunto dustin

- ella también está bien, también tuvimos que recurría a las lágrimas de ciclope mágicas-dijo la enfermera-también ya puede recibir visitas

-que bueno, chicos vamos!-dijo dustin llamando a sus amigos, los cuales vienen a donde el esta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(en la sala de recuperación)

Habían varias camillas, en unas de estas estaba una chica, cuyo nombre es Katherine, o mejor dicho kat. Finn empezaba a despertarse

-kat?-pregunto finn un poco incrédulo

-finn?!-dijo la chica de la misma manera

-cuanto tiempo?!-dijo finn

-si, mírate, cuanto as cambiado!-dijo kat

-pero tu tampoco te quedas atrás!-dijo finn abrazando a su amiga de la infancia y una de sus ex novias

-FINN!-gritan todos los amigos de finn muy emocionados

-KAT!-gritan los amigos de kat, en ese momento finn y kat cortan el abrazo

-eh hola chicos-dijo finn saludando a sus amigos-

-hey finn-dijo dustin

-viejo! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!-dijo finn, en ese momento fionna y marceline le saltan encima a finn

-finn! Estas bien!-dice marceline

-hola marcy-dijo finn abrazando a marceline

-finn, nunca nos vuelvas a preocupar así!-dijo fionna

-viejo nos preocupaste-dijo Marshall

-cierto finn, además, nos tiene que explicar mas luego como paso esto!-dijo la pf, el fp no comentaba nada, simplemente estaba mirando la escena en la puerta , recostado en el marco de esta, kat nota esto y mira al fp, y cruza miradas con el, el tenía una mirada seria y fría ( si es que es posible XDDDD saben a lo que me refiero e.e) la cual dejo un poco embobada a kat ( XD)

-bueno nos tenemos que ir, chao!-dijeron los amigos de kat, al igual se fueron todos, luego se fueron la pf, el fp, cris, Marshall y fionna dejando a finn y marceline solos

-finn…-dijo marceline

-si?-

-quien es ella?-dijo muy celosa marceline

-a ella es kat, una amiga de la infancia-dijo finn muy relajado

-mientes-dijo marceline

-a que te refieres?-pregunto finn

-ella fue novia tuya verdad?-

-si, pero fue hace mucho tiempo atrás-dijo finn abrazando a marcy de la cintura-acaso no confías en mi?-dijo finn un poco triste

-NO, no es eso, es que simplemente quería saber-dijo marcy abrazando a finn-bueno finn, me tengo que ir-dijo marceline dándole un beso a finn en la frente-bueno adiós finn

-espera!-dijo finn agarrando la mano de marcy y dándole la vuelta de tal forma que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca

-te amo-dijo finn dándole un tierno beso en los labios a marceline

-cuídate si?, mañana podrás volver a casa, depende de los efectos secundarios que se presenten-dijo marceline sonriendo-mañana me explicas lo que paso finn-dijo marceline con una voz muy dulce

-chao-dijo marceline dándole un beso rápido en los labios a finn, dejando a este un poco sonrojado, y con cara de idiota enamorado-

-jejejje-dijo kat

-POR GLOB DE DONDE SALIESTE KAT?!-dijo finn muy asustado

-se te olvida que me puedo convertir en gato?-dijo kat con un tono burlón y dándole una mordida a su manzana, y lanzándole una a finn el cual la atrapo

-y kat, desde cuando estás aquí?-

-desde ase como unos cinco minutos-dijo ella dándole otro mordisco a su manzana

- y viste todo?-

-claro finn, ella es tu novia verdad?-

-eh si-dijo finn un poco sonrojado y dándole un mordisco a su manzana

-y finn, como terminaste aquí?-pregunto kat mirando atraves de la ventana

-eh, bueno veras-dijo finn

**Finn pov**

Estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna, estaba con marceline claro, estábamos conversando cuando de repente una voz me decía algo como

-_finn.. Finn… mátala o mueres-_

_- mátala, tienes dos opciones, la matas, o yo mismo me encargare de que lo hagas-_ dijo la voz-_ solo tienes… 5 minutos, aquí está tu primera advertencia-_en ese momento sentí como uno de mis huesos se partía, y ese preciso instante aquella voz me poseyó, recuerdo que estaba a punto de enterrarle el cuchillo a marceline, pero no lo hice, con toda mi voluntad enterré el cuchillo en mi abdomen y desmaye-

**Fin del finn pov**

-a eso explica todo, tu crees que haya sido, ya tu tabes el…-dijo kat

-el lich, creo que está tomando fuerzas, lo se-dijo finn mirando fijamente su manzana

-y que piensas hacer al respecto finn?-

-luchar, luchar contra el lich y derrotarlo así sea lo último que haga-dijo finn

-jejej ese es el espíritu finn!-dijo kat sonriendo

(mientras tanto en algún lugar del bosque)

-_fallaste gato demonio-dijo el lich-y como todo tiene su precio-dijo el lich_

-no mi señor, le prometo que no le volveré a fallar!-decía el gato demonio (máximo) muy asustado

_-no te preocupes, solo te dolerá un monton jajjajajajajajajja-comenzava reírse diabólicamente el lich, acercándose al gato demonio-esto es una pequeñita advertencia-dijo haciendo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el gato demonio estuviera ardiendo en llamas y luego de unos pocos minutos lo apago_

_-para la próxima vez que falles no habrá vuelta atrás _máximo_-dijo el lich retirándose del lugar dejando a máximo muy herido_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_finn… finn tu me amas?-_

_-claro que te amo marceline, con todo mi corazón-_

_-sabes, si yo me aliara al lich me seguirías amando_

_-yo, yo no se qué decirte-_

_-no lo arias verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra, convirtiéndose en un mounstro gigante y amarrando a finn con sus tentáculos_

_-marceline no, marceline no!_

…

-marcyyy!-dijo finn despertándose agitadamente y con un poco de dolor de cabeza

-finn, pero que demonios estabas soñando!?-pregunto kat

-eh ah nada-dijo finn un poco apenado-solo pesadillas-en eso momento finn recordó que uno de los efectos secundarios podrían ser pesadillas, en ese momento se levanta, pero pierde el equilibrio, ese era el segundo efecto secundario falta de equilibrio

-ah mierda!-dijo finn volviéndose a sentar en la camilla

-hey finn, estas bien?-pregunto kat

-si solo son efectos secundarios y esas cosas-dijo finn recordando un poco-hay pero que jaqueca-recostándose en su cama y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a kat, ella hace lo mismo

- finn, tu nunca cambias-dijo kat sentándose en una silla, mientras finn la mira extrañado

-kat-grito finn-

-que?!-pregunto kat extrañada

-tienes un insecto en el hombre quítatelo!-dijo finn

-jajja buena broma finn, pero estamos en un hospital, de donde va a salir un insecto?-dijo kat

-kat en serio!-dijo finn frunciendo el ceño, de repente llega una enfermera

-finn tenemos que darte un medicamento para la…-la enfermera no pudo terminar la oración por que finn había gritado

-AHHH! Un mounstro!-grito finn señalando a la enfermera

-jajajjajajajaqjajajajaj -comenzó a reír kat, mientras la enfermera frunció el ceño y fulmino a kat con la mirada, la cual dejo de reír, y se puso seria, pero por dentro estaba muerta de la risa, la enfermera simplemente suspiro

-finn tienes que tomarte esta pastilla para la jaqueca y luego vuelvo con anti- alucinaciones-dijo la enfermera dándole la pastilla a kat y diciéndole-mas vale que se la trague-kat trago en seco mientras la enfermera se iba, paso su mirada a finn, que estaba agarrando el aire como si fuera una cuerda-

-mira finn! Un caramelo!-dijo kat acercándole a finn la pastilla

-claro que no!, tu solo quieres envenenarme mounstro-dijo finn con una actitud de un niño de 10 años

-eso no es verdad finn!-dijo kat frunciendo el ceño

-haber , si no está envenenado por que no te lo como es tu?-dijo finn cruzándose de brazos y encarándola

-mierda- pensó kat-es que ya yo me comí el mío, pero si tu no lo quieres-dijo kat a punto de meterse la pastilla en la boca

-damee el caramelo!-dijo finn quitándoselo de las manos lo que el veía como un caramelo, y el agua que lo veía como chocolate, finn se la traga-JA! Me la trague, ahora quien se va aquedar sin su dulce!-dijo finn haciéndole mofa kat, esta solo rodo los ojos con una sonrisa de medio lado

-tráeme un gato-dijo finn sentándose en su cama

-que, quien te crees para mandarme a buscarte un gato?-dijo kat

-búscame un gato!-dijo con la mirada sombría, lo cual hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta a kat

-ya te traigo un gato- dijo kat convirtiéndose en un gato y caminando hacia donde estaba finn, este simplemente la agarro y la comenzó a acariciar-

-ahh pero que gato tan lindo!-dijo finn- sería una lástima qué alguien la estrangulara—dijo finn poniéndole los pelos de punta kat- no, como crees, tu me regalaste un dulce, y yo nunca estrangularía a alguien que me halla regalado un dulce-dijo finn, y de la nada llega la enfermera, kat se sobresalta y se vuelva su forma original.

-se tomó la pastilla?-pregunto la enfermera

-si, a la fuerza-dijo kat

-bueno finn, esperemos que te dejes inyectar el anti-alucinaciones-dijo la enfermera

-jodase vieja, yo no quiero que me inyecten-dijo finn enseñándole el dedo del medio de su mano y mirando hacia otro lado-

-miau!-dijo kat convertida en gato

-ahhh pero que gatita más tierna-dijo finn sobándola, la enfermera inyecta a finn rápidamente en la muñeca-auh! Por qué hizo eso? Yo acaso el eh echo algo?-dijo finn que en ese momento cae dormido

-vieja, ¿Qué le dio?-dijo kat un poco preocupada

-un tranquilizante , y ahora le doy el anti-alucinaciones-dijo al enfermera con una sonrisa a lo cual kat frunció en ceño

-vieja loca-susurro kat sentándose en una silla otra vez **(N. de la A.: que enfermera mas mala XDDDDDD)**

-que horas son señora?-dijo kat

-son las 9 de la mañana-dijo la enfermera retirándose del lugar

-ahhh, tengo hambre voy a comer-dijo kat volviéndose a convertir en gato y saliendo del cuarto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de noche y finn comenzaba a despertar

-ah mierda, pero que demonios?-dijo finn dándose cuenta de que todos sus amigos estaban allí, pudo ver a kat con una sonrisa burlona

-hey! hola finn!-dijo marceline

-oye bro, ya puedes venir a casa-dijo fionna muy alegre

-cierto viejo, mas vale que nos des y la explicación

-si aja-dijo finn

-que demonios paso en la mañana?-pregunto finn que tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza-¿y por qué tengo tanta hambre!?-

-jajajjajajajaja-rio kat fuertemente-jajjaja lástima que no te acuerdes de lo que paso en la mañana, me hubiera gustado hacerte un video-dijo kat burlonamente, a lo cual finn simplemente frunció el ceño

-ja ja ja muy graciosa-refunfuño finn cruzándose y de brazos y frunciendo el ceño

-ja, bueno, como sea, te esperamos aya abajo finn!-dijo kat bajando con fionna y Marshall y dejando a finn y marceline solos

-bueno, vamos marcy-dijo finn parándose

-finn..-dijo marceline

-se?-dijo finna

-nunca nos vuelvas a preocupar asi!-dijo marceline abrazando a finn fuertemente-sabes que yo soy inmortal-dijo marceline **(N. de la A.: refiriéndose a que el cuchillo que finn se atravesó, no le hubiera hecho daño a marceline porque ella es inmortal)**

-pero yo jamás te aria daño marcy-dijo finn abrazando a marceline y dándole un beso en los labios

-vámonos-dijo marceline sonriendo y se va agarrada de la mano de finn…

**Hasta aquí mis lectores! Espero que les haya gustado, que quede claro que kat va a estudiar en el colegio de finn y marceline y va estar en la casa con ellos, si tiene alguna duda háganmelo saber si?, si les gusto el capi, dejen reviews, si odiaron el capi, dejen reviews, si quieren matarme, dejen reviews, si tiene hambre, déjenme un review XP jajajjajajajjajajaja hasta aquí , chao mis lectores :3**

**Se despide**

**Sofi11**

.


	16. NOTA DE LA AUTORA sorry si los ilucione

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

**Hola gente :D! me extrañaron?. Bueno quería decirle q no e podido actualizar por el colegio ¬¬" enserio sorry! D:, pero bueno al fin esta historia está llegando a su fin, tal vez suba dos o tres capis más Q^Q pero bueeeeeno todo lo q empieza acaba c': estoy muy emocionada xD en serio c: ya tengo el final planeado, la trama tomara un giro inesperado, ni yo me lo esperaba, no se preocupen, mañana mismo comienzo a escribir el capi! Bueno también quería decirles que por favor lean mi nuevo fic (el cual solo tiene un capi, pero pronto hare el segundo!) y me gustaría que todos ustedes lo leyeran, se llama "para romper la maldición" pésimo nombre verdad :D!? XD bueno ya me dejo de rodeos y respondo algunos reviews (no todos, pero si me tomo el tiempo de leerlos! Cada vez que no tengo inspiración los leo, eso me anima:'3)**

**iKerramirez4: pronto publicare, lo prometo :3, y no no no no y NO._. , No pondré un nivel 15 de finnceline O/./O cuantos años crees que tengo xD? (quiero q sepan q tengo entre 11 y 13 años x'D)**

**chikitita: emm bueno un pequeñísimo adelanto, el fp y kat tendrán una cita e.e, y kat fue la primera novia de finn, cuando estaban pequeños QwQ (pero ni tan pequeños XD)**

**Ovks and marceline: yo también tengo hambre :DDD! xD**

**Fiioremarcy: me alegro ed que te alla gustado el capi c:, ya sabes apúrate con tu fic c:**

**Y ya bueno creo que eso es todo, un gran abrazo mis lectores! *se acerca al computador y lo abraza* allí esta su abrazo :DD! Ahora abrácenme D:! Ahora! xD**

**Bueno me despido, nos vemos pronto, chaisss c:!**

**Ah y perdon la falta de ortografía ._.U**


End file.
